Liga Indigo Kanto
by VivynKat
Summary: El viaje Pokemon de Sam Kellyth comienza. ¿Qué le deparará el Destino?
1. Disclaimer On

**DISCLAIMER ON**

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, EXCEPTO LOS QUE HAYA CREADO PARALELO A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL.

EN ESTA HISTORIA, Y LAS QUE LE SIGAN, LOS PERSONAJES SERÁN COLOCADOS AL GUSTO DEL AUTOR, A PESAR DE QUE EN REALIDAD NO SEA ASÍ.

SIN MÁS QUÉ DECIR, ENJOY THE SHOW! =D


	2. Liga Indigo Kanto

**Liga Indigo Kanto**


	3. Prólogo

Prólogo

¡ATENCIÓN ENTRENADORES!

LUEGO DE 2 AÑOS DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, Y DE TANTAS PREPARACIONES, HACE INICIO LA APERTURA A LA LIGA INDIGO VERSIÓN 52, EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO CAMPEÓN DE LA REGIÓN KANTO. SI ERES ENTRENADOR Y DESEAS PARTICIPAR EN LA LIGA, SIMPLEMENTE HAS DE OBTENER LAS 8 MEDALLAS OFRECIDAS POR LOS DISTINTOS GIMNASIOS DE LA REGIÓN KANTO. LUEGO DE ESO, DIRÍGETE A LA SEDE EN LA MESETA AÑIL, DONDE CONTINUARÁS CON LAS CONDICIONES DE LA LIGA.  
¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS!

* * *

- Vaya… Qué suerte tengo…

¡Ting! ¡Ting!

Suspiró de fastidio al notar que su Pokétch sonaba insistentemente. Al ver en pantalla el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, atendió apresurada.

- ¡Profesor!  
- Sam, ¿dónde estás? Te estoy esperando desde hace una hora.  
- Sam: ¿Y eso por qué?  
- Profesor: - suspiró – Dime que no olvidaste lo de hoy…  
- Sam: Pues si me dice de qué está hablando, quizás recuerde lo que olvidé.  
- Profesor: Hoy tenías que venir a las 9 de la mañana a recibir la asignación especial que acordamos que tú…  
- Sam: ¡Es cierto! – le interrumpió - ¡Voy para allá!

Salió disparada al pie de la tercera colina, logrando divisar la enorme estructura acompañada por un molino de viento. Entró apresurada al laboratorio, consiguiéndose a un sujeto en bata blanca, cabellos canos y mirada seria parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Sam se detuvo, tratando de normalizar su respiración sujetándose el estómago.

- Hasta que llegaste.  
- Sam: Lo siento mucho, profesor Oak.  
- Profesor Oak: Hmm… - suspiró resignado – Ya qué. Sígueme.

Sam siguió al profesor a otra sección del enorme laboratorio. En la habitación había varios compartimientos con frascos llenos de líquido y otras sustancias. El profesor se detuvo frente a una máquina circular, con una altura que llegaba a su cintura. Sam se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo expectativamente.

- Profesor Oak: Sam, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegra que hayas aceptado la propuesta que te di.  
- Sam: Nada de eso, profesor, la que tiene que agradecérselo soy yo. La oportunidad que me está dando es única.  
- Profesor Oak: Creo que estás exagerando – se volteó a abrir un cajón, revolviendo su contenido en busca de algo.  
- Sam: Usted no entiende. Tengo 13 años. Ya tendría que haber empezado esto hace 3 años atrás – bajó el rostro entristecida.  
- Profesor Oak: Tonterías. Simplemente, no se te dio la oportunidad – al encontrar el objeto deseado, se volteó y se lo tendió a la chica frente a él – Pero ahora, tienes la posibilidad de comenzar, y de hacerlo bien.

Sam levantó la cabeza, con una expresión confundida en su rostro al notar lo que el profesor le tendía. Un paquete marrón, muy bien sellado, con un símbolo de Pokeball en su superficie. Sam lanzó una mirada dubitativa al profesor.

Sam: ¿Qué es?  
- Profesor Oak: Un favor que necesito que me hagas.  
- Sam: ¿Tiene que ver con mi asignación especial?  
- Profesor Oak: Hmm… No del todo. Como te dije, es un favor que necesito que me hagas.  
- Sam: Ajá – dijo, tomando el paquete con poca delicadeza - ¿Qué quiere que haga?  
- Profesor Oak: Necesito que lleves ese paquete a un joven llamado Ilex que trabaja en la tienda de Ciudad Verde.  
- Sam: No hay problema, profesor.

El profesor se la quedó viendo por unos momentos, y sonrió.

- Profesor Oak: Lleva a Voltio contigo. Así tendrás protección.

A Sam se le iluminó el rostro de la emoción.

- Sam: ¿¡No me diga que va a entregarme a Voltio!

Ante esto, el profesor se rió, viéndola con incredulidad.

- Profesor Oak: ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¿Estás loca, niña? ¡Jamás renunciaría a mi querido Jolteon! Sólo digo que vaya contigo para que te proteja en caso de que aparezca algún Pokemon salvaje. Ahora, ve de una vez. Mientras antes vayas, antes volverás, para darte mayores detalles de tu asignación especial.

Sam hizo un sonido de resignación, y comenzó a salir del laboratorio acompañada por Voltio, el Jolteon del profesor.

* * *

El día estaba radiante. Sam iba saliendo de Pueblo Paleta, rumbo a Ciudad Verde.

- Sam: ¡Esto es grandioso! No veo la hora de empezar la asignación que va darme el profesor Oak.  
- Voltio: ¡Jol, Jol! – le contestó, correspondiendo a su emoción.  
- Sam: Pero sobre todo… - empezó a mirar perdidamente el cielo - …no veo la hora de empezar a participar en la Liga Indigo…

Al cabo de 20 minutos, lograron llegar a Ciudad Verde sin problemas. Sam y Voltio se dirigieron directamente a la tienda Pokemon de la ciudad. Con un "Ding" de la puerta que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente, hizo su aparición un joven de cabellos azules y actitud muy animada… Demasiado animada para Sam.

- ¡Buenos días, querido cliente! ¿Me permite ayudarle en lo que necesite? Estamos bien abastecidos, y a sus órdenes en lo que necesite.

Sam se lo quedó viendo extrañada, casi espantada.

- Sam: Si… Buenos días… Estoy buscando a un tal Ilex. Tengo un paquete que se lo envía el profesor Oak de Pueblo Paleta.

El joven la miraba extrañado, hasta que su rostro se iluminó con la mención del profesor.

- ¿¡El profesor Oak, dices! ¡Qué bueno! ¡He estado esperando ese paquete desde hace dos semanas!  
- Sam: Así que… ¿Tú eres Ilex?  
- Ilex: ¡Sí, mucho gusto! ¡Ah, hola Voltio! Veo que estás muy bien.  
- Voltio: ¡Jol-Teon!

Sam le entregó el paquete a Ilex.

- Ilex: Muchas gracias. Tú debes ser Sam.  
- Sam: Sí, mucho gusto.  
- Ilex: Y dime… ¿el profesor ya te dio tu iniciador?  
- Sam: No, aún no… - dijo con tristeza.  
- Ilex: Pero quieres ser entrenadora.  
- Sam: Si, claro que sí.  
- Ilex: ¡Yo también! Ya me he inscrito en la Liga Indigo. Y el profesor me dio hace unos días mi iniciador. ¡Es un Squirtle! ¿Quieres conocerlo?  
- Sam: ¡Claro que sí!  
- Ilex: Sígueme.

Illex la guió fuera de la tienda, hasta un jardín trasero. Allí, al lado de unos arbustos, se hallaba un Squirtle jugando con un Pokedoll de Mudkip. Al notarlos, el Squirtle salió disparado al encuentro de su dueño, saltando emocionado a sus brazos.

- Ilex: Sam, te presento a mi Squirtle. Lo llamé Will.  
- Sam: Hola, Will.  
- Will: ¡Squirtle! – exclamó emocionado.  
- Ilex: He empezado a entrenarlo un poco. Sé que será muy fuerte.  
- Sam: Ilex, si trabajas en la tienda Pokemon de Ciudad Verde… ¿cómo harás para obtener las medallas que se requieren para participar en la Liga Indigo?

Ilex dejó a Will en el suelo, quien comenzó a jugar con Voltio, persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

- Ilex: En realidad, trabajo para mis tíos. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo apenas era un niño.  
- Sam: Lo siento…  
- Ilex: No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo estaba aquí en Kanto cuando ocurrió.  
- Sam: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Ilex: Yo no soy de aquí. En realidad, yo nací en la región Johto, en Pueblo Azalea – soltó una pequeña risa divertida – Mi nombre fue dado por el Bosque Ilex, que queda justo al lado del pueblo donde nací.  
- Sam: ¡Eso es grandioso!  
- Ilex: Si… - volteó a ver como Voltio y Will jugaban – Mis padres eran entrenadores. Un día, me dejaron al cuidado de mis tíos. Nunca más volvieron. Mi tío dice que mis padres fueron a defender la región Kanto de una secta maligna que quería apoderarse de todos los Pokemon, incluso de los que le pertenecían a entrenadores.

Sam no sabía que decir. Quería decirle alguna palabra de apoyo a Ilex, pero no sabía qué.

- Ilex: Pero no te preocupes por eso – se volteó a verla con una sonrisa – Mis tíos quedarán a cargo de la tienda. Yo comenzaré mi viaje en unos días, si todo marcha bien.

Regresaron a la tienda, donde Sam conoció a los tíos de Ilex, dos ancianos muy amables que tenían a un Purugly de compañía. Ilex le agradeció la entrega del paquete, y Sam le deseó suerte en su viaje.

Cuando iba saliendo de la ciudad, oyó que Ilex la llamaba. Al alcanzarla, le entregó lo que parecía ser una poción.

- Ilex: Esto le dará un poco de fuerzas a tu Pokemon en caso de que resulte herido.  
- Sam: Gracias, Ilex.  
- Ilex: Mándale mis saludos al profesor. Y espero que te de un buen iniciador.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sam se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento, y salió corriendo junto a Voltio en dirección a Pueblo Paleta.


	4. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

- Profesor Oak: Veo que llegaste sana y salva.  
- Sam: No sabía que ya le había entregado un iniciador a alguien más – el profesor notó la mirada triste de la joven.  
- Profesor Oak: A él le di un Squirtle. Hace unos días hice entrega de un Bulbasaur, un Eevee y un Aipom.  
- Sam: ¿Y a mí que me deja? ¿Un Metapod? – preguntó irónica.  
- Profesor Oak: ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡No! ¡Algo mucho mejor! – se acercó a la máquina circular, y abriéndola, sacó una Pokeball – Este lo estuve guardando especialmente para ti. Debo advertirte que quizás sea algo duro entrenarlo, pero por eso te lo doy. Sé que ambos harán un buen equipo.

El profesor lanzó al aire la Pokeball, y una luz blanca brillante liberó a…

- Sam: ¡Es un Charmander!  
- Charmander: ¿Char?

El Charmander se veía algo confundido, posando la mirada en el profesor y luego en Sam.

- Profesor Oak: Este Charmander es uno de los descendientes de mi Charizard. Es un Pokemon muy poderoso, y sé que te ayudara en tu formación como entrenadora. – se dirigió al Charmander – Charmander, ella es Sam Kellyth, tu nueva dueña. Tiene el deseo de convertirse en una gran entrenadora. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarla?  
- Charmander: ¡Char, char! – asintió vivamente con la cabeza, y saltando a los brazos abiertos de Sam - ¡Charmander!  
- Sam: ¡Es tan lindo!  
- Profesor Oak: Ahora, Sam, hablemos de tu asignación especial.

El profesor la guió a otra sección del laboratorio, donde se hallaba una enorme pantalla de computadora en la pared.

- Profesor: La asignación especial será conocida como RIP: Recolectando Información Pokedex. La idea es ir al encuentro de los distintos Pokemon existentes, y recolectar información que será guardada en el Pokedex.  
- Sam: Creí que su Pokedex tenía toda la información necesaria, profesor.  
- Profesor Oak: Sólo la básica. El tipo de cada Pokemon, su comportamiento común, uno que otro ataque… Eso lo tienen todos. Lo que busco es ampliar esa información, tomando un ejemplar real de cada uno, y extraer sus verdaderas esencias. Sus mañas, actitudes… Pero eso sólo puede lograrlo alguien que viaje por las regiones en busca de aventuras y, claro está, nuevos Pokemon.  
- Sam: Por eso me eligió a mí.  
- Profesor Oak: No eres la única. He empezado esta asignación en conjunto con los profesores Elm en Johto, Birch en Hoenn, y Rowan en Sinnoh. Tú representas a Kanto.

*¡Ding! ¡Ding!*

Se encendió la pantalla de computadora atrás del profesor, apareciendo el rostro de un señor de pelo y bigotes canosos.

- ¡Samuel! – el profesor Oak se volteó con el inicio de la video-llamada.  
- Profesor Oak: ¿Cómo estás, Rowan?  
- Profesor Rowan: Muy bien. ¿Cómo has estado tú?  
- Profesor Oak: Bastante bien, gracias. Aquí estoy con mi elegida para el RIP.  
- Profesor Rowan: Justamente aquí estoy haciendo entrega a uno de los míos. Se llama Lucas.  
- Profesor Oak: ¿Representará Sinnoh?  
- Profesor Rowan: Sí, por supuesto. Pero no puede empezar aún. Tiene que cuidar a su hermana menor, y ayudar a su abuelo con los quehaceres. Su padre comenzó a trabajar como uno de mis ayudantes hace unas semanas. Así fue como conocí a Lucas.  
- Profesor Oak: No veo inconveniente en que empiece luego. Si lo escogiste, será por algo.  
- Profesor Rowan: Claro que sí, veo potencial en ese chico.  
- Profesor Oak: ¿Y por qué no tu nieto Barry? – el profesor Rowan puso cara de espanto ante la mención de su nieto.  
- Profesor Rowan: Tiene demasiada energía. Lo único que haría es correr de un lado a otro sin tomar ningún tipo de información. Además, no tengo ningún iniciador disponible para él. Tampoco lo tengo para Lucas. Esa es otra razón por la que aún no puede empezar con el RIP.  
- Profesor Oak: Como dije antes, confío en tu juicio. – se volteó a ver a la joven que se hallaba detrás de él, escuchando la conversación – Ella es Sam Kellyth. Acabo de darle un Charmander como iniciador.  
- Profesor Rowan: ¡Vaya! ¡Buena elección! – se dirigió a la joven – Deseas ser entrenadora, ¿no es así?  
- Sam: Así es, señor.  
- Profesor Rowan: Bueno, espero que algún día logres llegar a la región Sinnoh. Si deseas empezar de nuevo luego de la Liga Indigo, puedes venir a que te haga entrega de un iniciador.  
- Sam: ¡Muchas gracias, profesor! ¡Eso sería genial!  
- Profesor Rowan: Bueno, estamos en contacto, Samuel.

Y se desconectó. El profesor Oak se volteó hacia Sam, y se la quedó viendo serio. Luego de unos segundos, sacó del bolsillo de su bata un objeto pequeño y rojo.

- Profesor Oak: Estoy seguro de que conoces esto. Es un Pokedex. No tiene información de ningún tipo. Tendrás que otorgárselo tú.

Sam extendió la mano, y tomó el Pokedex.

- Sam: No tiene idea de lo que esto significa para mí…

Sam comenzó a explorar el funcionamiento del Pokedex. Era muy parecido a los convencionales, sólo que la estructuración de censores era algo diferente. Y era de esperar, después de todo era un Pokedex especial. Tomó información de su Charmander y de Voltio, y el profesor Oak, con ayuda de un Pokedex común, le mostró las diferencias en la información que captaba el mini-computador, dejando sorprendida a la joven.

En un momento dado, se oyó un golpe en la entrada del laboratorio. Sam y el profesor se quedaron expectantes, cuando de repente, vieron a un Ilex desesperado corriendo hacia ellos.

- Ilex: ¡Profesor Oak!  
- Profesor Oak: ¡Ilex! ¿¡Qué ocurre!

El joven de cabello azul se detuvo frente a ellos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Ilex: Alguien… robó el… paquete que me dio…  
- Profesor Oak: Hmm… ¿Viste quién era?  
- Ilex: No sabría decirlo. Llevaba un traje negro, como un uniforme. Me pidió que le entregara el paquete, y me negué. Hizo que su Zubat me atacara, y Will trató de ayudarme, pero… - sacó de su bolsillo una Pokeball - …Will no pudo con él. Está muy débil. El sujeto me quitó el paquete e hizo que su Zubat me aturdiera. ¡Estuve inconsciente por tres horas!  
- Profesor Oak: Calma, Ilex. ¿Tienes idea de adónde pudo haber ido?  
- Ilex: Algunos ciudadanos vieron que salía de Ciudad Verde, pero no se sabe hacia dónde se dirigió. Pudo bien haber ido al Bosque Verde o a la Meseta Añil.  
- Sam: Al parecer, ese "paquete secreto" era muy importante.  
- Profesor Oak: Sólo un poco…  
- Ilex: ¿¡Sólo un poco! ¿¡Está loco, profesor! – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se disculpó.  
- Sam: ¿Qué contenía?

El profesor Oak se la quedó viendo, como evaluándola, probando si podía decírselo o no.

- Profesor Oak: Una Masterball.  
- Sam: ¿¡Una Masterball!  
- Profesor Oak: Le dí esa Masterball a Ilex para que se la devolviera al presidente de una importante compañía. Quería saber las dimensiones de la Masterball, y me he dado cuenta de que es un arma peligrosa en manos equivocadas. – se volteó hacia Ilex – Tendrás que recuperarla.  
- Ilex: ¿¡Yo!  
- Profesor Oak: Eres entrenador, Ilex. Uno de tus deberes es defender a los Pokemon, y con esa Masterball en manos desconocidas, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es recuperarla.  
- Ilex: Sí, pero… ¿y Will?  
- Profesor Oak: Restauraré su energía.  
- Ilex: Profesor… No creo que pueda hacerlo…  
- Sam: Yo lo haré.  
- Profesor Oak: Sam, apenas acabas de recibir a tu iniciador…  
- Sam: ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! – le interrumpió. – Sé bastante sobre los Charmander, y quiero intentarlo. Como usted dijo, profesor, el ser entrenador implica algunas obligaciones. Deje que esta sea la primera que tenga.

El profesor Oak se la quedó viendo maravillado.

- Profesor Oak: La verdad, no esperaba menos de ti. Por eso te hice mi representante en el RIP – suspiró. – Debes tener en cuenta que es muy importante que recuperes esa Masterball.  
- Sam: Por supuesto.

Y con eso, Sam salió del laboratorio, rumbo a Ciudad Verde.

* * *

Sam entró apresurada a Ciudad Verde, buscando indicios de aquel sujeto que le quitó el paquete a Ilex. Cerca de los limites de la ciudad, se hallaba un señor mayor sentado junto a su esposa, y a los pies de ellos, un pequeño Weedle.

- Sam: Disculpe, señor. ¿No ha visto por aquí un sujeto con un uniforme negro?

El anciano se la quedó viendo, y al notar la Pokeball en su cinto, sonrió aliviado.

- Anciano: Si, hace un par de horas. Atacó al pobre joven Ilex. Él trató de detenerlo con su Squirtle, pero el sujeto extraño le venció. Después de eso, salió corriendo fuera de la ciudad.  
- Sam: ¿No sabe en que dirección? – el señor la miró extrañado.  
- Anciano: ¿Piensas detenerlo? – la joven asintió – Veo que eres una entrenadora. Sólo espero que tengas mucho cuidado. Ese sujeto es bastante fuerte. – dirigió su mirada a los límites de la ciudad, y comenzó a señalarle el camino – Vi que tomó la ruta hacia la Meseta Añil. La verdad, no sé qué tiene que hacer allá un sujeto como ese.  
- Sam: Muchas gracias, señor.  
- Anciano: Jovencita… Dime, ¿qué Pokemon tienes?

Sam tomó la Pokeball de su cinto, y llamó a Charmander.

- Ancianno: ¡Vaya! He oído que son muy poderosos. Si tan solo…  
- Anciana: ¡Qué hermoso!

La anciana que se hallaba sentada al lado de su esposo, se levantó y tomó a Charmander alzándolo hasta su rostro, evaluándolo profundamente con la mirada.

- Anciana: Hmm… Mm Hmm… Mmm… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé lo que necesita!

Dejó a Charmander en el suelo, y se dirigió a su cesta, la cual se hallaba al lado de su silla en el césped. De allí, sacó una especie de roca, y se la entregó a Sam.

- Anciana: Esto le servirá.

Sam notó que lo que le entregaba era una Piedra Trueno.

- Sam: Ehh... Señora… Agradezco su amabilidad, pero… No funcionará…  
- Anciana: ¿Por qué no?  
- Anciano: Lo mejor será que lo aceptes. Está ya muy mayor, y no nota las diferencias entre un tipo y otro de Pokemon. Más adelante, quizás, lo puedas utilizar en algún miembro de tu equipo.  
- Sam: Muchas gracias. – y comenzó a marcharse.  
- Anciano: ¡Ten mucho cuidado, niña!  
- Anciana: ¡Y cuida mucho a tu Pokemon! ¡Espero que ese Flaaffy se convierta en un lindo Ampharos con la piedra que te di!

Charmander se paralizó ante aquello, con lo que Sam se rió, y se arrodilló a su altura.

- Sam: Ya oíste al señor. No sabe diferenciar los tipos… Flaaffy. ¡Ha, ha, ha!  
- Charmander: Chaaaar…. – la miró enojado.  
- Sam: No te enojes, era sólo una broma – le acarició la cabeza, con lo que Charmander sonrió complacido – Tenemos que recuperar la Masterball. ¡Vamos!  
- Charmander: ¡Char!

* * *

Sam nunca había estado por aquella zona. Apenas sabía por donde iba. De repente, escuchó una explosión a lo lejos.

- Charmander: ¡Char! – salió corriendo en dirección a la explosión.  
- Sam: ¡Charmander, espera!

Justo frente a ellos, hizo aparición la silueta de una persona vestida con un uniforme negro, el cual llevaba una enorme "R" roja estampada en la parte delantera. Estaba corriendo, tratando de huir de aquella explosión, hasta que se detuvo con un grito de sorpresa al ver a Sam y Charmander.

- ¿Quién eres?  
- Sam: Nadie que te importe – Miró sus manos – Entrégame el paquete – El sujeto se rió.  
- Niña, no tienes idea de lo que yo tengo a…  
- Sam: Tienes una Masterball. Dámela. – El sujeto sonrió maravillado.  
- Pues sí. Veo que estás bien informada – volteó a ver a Charmander – Y si no quieres que aplaste a tu lagartija de fuego, será mejor que te quites.

Sam se atravesó más en el camino, mirando retadoramente al sujeto.

- ¡Quítate de una vez, te he dicho!  
- Sam: ¡He! No lo creo… ¿Quién eres, y para qué has robado esa Masterball?  
- Niña tonta… ¿No sabes para que sirven las Masterball?  
- Sam: Sí lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Ahora, devuélvela.

Con una risa malévola, el sujeto sacó una Pokeball de su cinto, mirando a Sam con desprecio.

- Tendrás que quitármela de las manos – y lanzando la Pokeball al cielo, hizo aparición un Zubat - ¡Como si pudieras derrotar a un miembro del Equipo Rocket!

Sam era valiente, no cabía duda, pero también muy testaruda. Recién había recibido su iniciador hace unas horas, y ahora se encontraba luchando con un entrenador experimentado, o eso creía ella.

- Sam: Genial… Y ni siquiera he probado a Charmander…  
- Charmander: ¡Char, char!

Charmander trató de llamar su atención.

- Sam: Bien, Sam. No es momento para llorar. Debes hacer algo… Conoces lo que un Charmander puede hacer…  
- ¡Zubat, usa supersónico!  
- Zubat: ¡Zuuuuuu!  
- Sam: ¡Charmander, esquívalo!

Charmander saltó alto en el aire, logrando esquivar las ondas de ataque del enemigo. Pero enseguida, recibió un ataque de alas del Zubat seguido de una tacleada, tirando a Charmander al suelo con un golpe seco.

Eso preocupó demasiado a Sam… demasiado la verdad, pues Charmander se levantó en seguida, esquivando nuevamente al enemigo. Al caer nuevamente al suelo, esperó órdenes de su entrenadora.

- Sam: Esto es increíble. Es bastante resistente. ¡Bien, Charmander! ¡Cuando puedas, usa tacleada!

Charmander se alzó en el aire para realizar el ataque, pero tuvo que dejarlo, y esquivar por poco un ataque mordida del Zubat.

- ¡Muy bien, Zubat! ¡Lo estás cansando!

Era cierto. Charmander estaba comenzando a cansarse de esquivar los rápidos ataques del Zubat.

- ¡Acábalo con Picotazo Venenoso!

- Sam: Tengo que pensar… No es sólo el ataque, es cómo lo utilice… - vio los movimientos que hacía el Zubat en el aire, y se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Charmander! ¡Usa ascuas contra él, y tíralo al suelo!

Incentivado con una nueva orden, Charmander evadió las espinas venenosas de un salto, y usó ascuas contra el Zubat, mandándolo de un golpe contra el suelo, levantando una nube de tierra.

- ¡Zubat!  
- Sam: ¡Ahora, Charmander! ¡Usa cabezazo!  
- Charmander: ¡Chaaaaaaar!

Al disiparse la nube de tierra, podía verse a un Zubat desmayado en el suelo, y a un Charmander a su lado, de pie, respirando con dificultad.

- No puede ser posible…  
- Charmander: Char… Char… - respiraba lentamente, hasta que volteó a ver al sujeto con una llama viva en los ojos, con Sam a su lado.  
- Sam: Será mejor que nos des de una vez la Masterball...  
- ¡Tómala! No vale la pena. ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Y lanzando el paquete en el aire, tomó al Zubat y salió disparado en dirección contraria a Ciudad Verde, hacia el Bosque Verde. Sam atrapó el paquete entre sus manos y volteó sorprendida al ver como su Charmander caía al suelo exhausto. Asustada, se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó en brazos, a lo que Charmander abrió un poco sus ojos, y le sonrió.

- Sam: Bien hecho. Eres muy bueno.  
- Charmander: Char…

De repente, Sam empezó a escuchar un ruido de sirenas, y en unos segundos, se encontró con una oficial de policía frente a ella, montada en una moto. La oficial se bajo de la moto, y caminó hacia ella apresurada.

- ¡Policía Pokemon! ¡No te muevas!

Sam quedó paralizada de los nervios, hasta que notó como el rostro de la oficial pasaba del paquete que tenía en una de sus manos al Charmander que cargaba en brazos.

- Soy la oficial Jenny. ¿Ese es tu Pokemon?  
- Sam: Así es, oficial – y le tendió su Pokedex, el cual la oficial Jenny abrió para verificar la información deseada.

POKEDEX: Soy un modelo DEX-RIP Enciclopedia Pokemon-Recolectador de Información Pokemon, diseñado y creado por el Profesor Pokemon Samuel Oak de la región Kanto. Asignado a la entrenadora Sam Kellyth, participante de la Liga Indigo.

- Oficial Jenny: ¡Bueno, eso lo explica todo! – suspiró aliviada – Al parecer, lograste recuperar el paquete que denunció el profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta – se volteó a ver a Charmander – Lo mejor será que lo lleves al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde. Te acompañaré si quieres, para que lleguen sanos y salvos. – se quedó mirando el horizonte - ¿Sabes hacia dónde se fue el sujeto que traía ese paquete?  
- Sam: Si. Tomó el camino hacia el Bosque Verde.  
- Oficial Jenny: ¡He! No irá lejos… - y sacando una Pokeball de su bolsillo, llamó a su Growlithe - ¡Ve a buscar algún rastro hacia Bosque Verde! Me reuniré contigo en unos minutos.  
- Growlithe: ¡Grow! – y salió disparado hacia donde le había indicado la oficial.

* * *

Ya en el Centro Pokemon, Sam se encontraba sentada en recepción esperando información sobre su Charmander. En el mostrador se hallaba la oficial Jenny hablando por teléfono, algo alterada. Sam volvió la mirada hacia lo que tenía en las manos. Había escuchado hablar sobre las Masterball, pero pensaba que eran sólo un invento de los comerciantes y crédulos. Pero ahora, no podía negarlo más. Tenía una en sus manos. Era hermosa, tenía que admitirlo, con su suave superficie redondeada, y su color púrpura brillante. Dos pequeñas esferas lila adornaban sus lados, y en el centro, una "M" lila la denotaba como lo que era. Le parecía increíble tener aquello en sus manos, todo aquel poder… El poder de atrapar cualquier tipo de Pokemon. Una Pokeball que nunca fallaba…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera Joy, quien traía a su Charmander entre sus brazos. Al subir la vista, notó como la enfermera le sonreía.

- Enfermera Joy: Tu Charmander ya se encuentra mejor. Fue bastante fuerte, debería decir.  
- Sam: Muchas gracias, enfermera.  
- Enfermera Joy: Que les vaya bien – y se fue.  
- Sam: ¿Con que fuerte? – miró a Charmander, quien la miraba confundido – Eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo – y al acariciarlo dulcemente, Charmander sonrió alegremente.  
- Oficial Jenny: El sujeto escapó. Hay testigos que dicen que lo vieron cruzar el Bosque Verde, pero nadie lo vio entrar en la Ciudad Plateada. Ya es el cuarto que se nos escapa.  
- Sam: ¿Es que hay más?  
- Oficial Jenny: Claro que sí, aunque no sabemos cuántos son exactamente, ni de dónde vienen. Sólo sabemos que se hacen llamar el Equipo Rocket. Siempre andan creando líos. La última vez trataron de robarle sus Pokemon a un entrenador. Eso es ilegal, por no decir el peor de los crímenes.  
- Sam: Sólo espero que logren atraparlos a todos.  
- Oficial Jenny: No es sólo trabajo de la policía, Sam. Los entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio ya fueron avisados. Todos deben ayudar a detener este grupo de malhechores. Como entrenadora, es…  
- Sam: Es uno de mis deberes el proteger a todos los Pokemon, lo sé – suspiró - ¿No saben nada más?  
- Oficial Jenny: Lamentablemente, no. Al parecer, ellos estaban causando estragos hace muchos años, pero luego desaparecieron. Me pregunto qué querrán ahora…


	5. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Al momento de partir, el profesor la detuvo por unos minutos, dándole instrucciones sobre cómo mantenerse estable al momento de hacer un viaje tan largo sin Centros Pokemon cerca. Además de eso, el profesor Oak le pidió el favor de llevarle la Masterball al empresario importante, a lo que Sam accedió con gusto.

Dándole las gracias, Sam y Charmander emprendieron la marcha. Al llegar a la cima de la colina, se voltearon a ver como el profesor Oak y Voltio se despedían de ellos. Dando un último saludo, Sam y Charmander empezaron a correr hacia Ciudad Verde.

* * *

- Ilex: Han estado jugando todos estos días, y recién esta mañana es que se pusieron sentimentales.  
- Sam: Y no es para menos. Me duele separarlos…

Sam había ido a despedirse de Ilex antes de partir, pero sobre todo para recoger a alguien.

Hacía una semana que Sam había logrado recuperar la Masterball robada, derrotando a un sujeto que era miembro de un grupo de malhechores conocido como el Equipo Rocket. Luego de eso, Sam e Ilex comenzaron a entrenar a Charmander y a Will, hasta que un día se encontraron con dos Pidgey, los cuales, al parecer, eran hermanos. Lograron atraparlos, quedándose Sam con el Pidgey macho, e Ilex con el Pidgey hembra, a la cual llamó Fedra. Sam había permitido que Pidgey se quedara con Ilex unos días, para que pasara más tiempo con su hermana Fedra. Pero ahora, había llegado el momento de partir.

- Ilex: Estarán bien. Y nadie dice que no nos encontremos en el camino – le sonrió, a lo que la joven le devolvió el gesto.  
- Sam: Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo partes?  
- Ilex: Aún no lo sé… Con lo de la Masterball y todo eso, se me han complicado un poco las cosas. Mis tíos están preocupados por lo del Equipo Rocket. Les dije que ya tengo 15 años y que puedo cuidarme solo.  
- Sam: Eso es cierto.  
- Ilex: Sam… - se volteó a verla, apartando la mirada de los dos Pidgey – Tienes que ir rumbo a Ciudad Plateada, a través del Bosque Verde. Sabes que el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde está cerrado.  
- Sam: Lo sé. Aunque eso me preocupa. Se supone que hay que tener las 8 medallas para ir a la Meseta Añil.  
- Ilex: He escuchado que están buscando al dueño. Hace años que ha estado cerrado el gimnasio… Pero estoy seguro de que arreglarán el problema.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sam llamó a su Charmander y Pidgey, y se despidió de Ilex, Will y Fedra. Los tíos de Ilex le regalaron unas Pokeballs para el camino, a lo que ella les agradeció con una sonrisa, partiendo rumbo al Bosque Verde.

* * *

El Bosque Verde era hermoso, lleno de árboles altos y césped de todos los tonos verdes. En los árboles, Sam podía ver los distintos tipos de Pokemon insecto; desde los Kakuna hasta los Caterpie, y uno que otro Pidgey.

No tuvo inconvenientes en el camino. Luchó con dos jóvenes cuyos Pokemon eran sólo de tipo insecto. Con Pidgey no hubo problema, después de todo, su ataque Picotazo era súper efectivo en los Weedle y Metapod enemigos. Aún así, tuvo que darle un antídoto para curarle el status de envenenado.

Cuando ya estaba por mitad de camino, algo la tacleó tan fuerte, que hizo que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco. Sam se levantó, notando cómo las cosas de su bolso se habían esparcido por el suelo. Con un grito de fastidio, se volteó a ver qué le había golpeado, encontrándose con un Spearow que la miraba intensamente. En su pico, llevaba lo que parecía ser…

- Sam: ¡Mi comida! Pequeño ladrón… - y salió disparada tras él.

El Spearow remontó el vuelo, tratando de alejarse de la entrenadora loca que le perseguía.

Luego de unos minutos, Sam se cansó, y dejó que el bribón se llevara su comida. Con rabia y hambre, Sam regresó al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas. Revisó que no le faltara nada…

- Sam: ¿Dónde está la Piedra Trueno?

Empezó a buscarla por todo el lugar, sin poder encontrarla. Le pidió ayuda a Charmander, pero no lograron conseguirla. Sam se sentó en el césped enfadada, con Charmander a su lado.

- Sam: Perdí una Piedra Trueno… ¡Son tan difíciles de obtener! – se lamentó – Y todo por ese tonto Spearow…  
- Charmander: Char, char… - trató de calmarla.  
- Sam: Ah… Supongo que no hay nada que ha… - la interrumpió una explosión que vino de alguna parte del bosque.

Sam y Charmander salieron corriendo hacia donde ocurrió la explosión. Tras unos arbustos, lograron contemplar un grupo de Mankeys enfadados. Sam no lograba entender lo que les ocurría, cuando de la nada, un rayo dio de lleno a uno de los Mankey.

- Charmander: Char, char.

Sam giró la cabeza hacia donde Charmander tenía posada la mirada. Un poco más allá del grupo de Mankeys se encontraba un Pikachu. Estaba muy lastimado y débil, tanto que apenas podía mantenerse medianamente en pie. Ya era obvio para Sam que aquellos Mankey se encontraban enojados con él.

- ¡Mankey! ¡Man, Mankey! – gritaba uno de los Mankey hacia Pikachu.  
- Pikachu: Pi… - logró mantenerse en pie - ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!  
- Charmander: Char… - susurró.  
- Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – volvió su atención a lo que ocurría en aquel claro del bosque.  
- ¡Mankey! ¡Mankey! – alzó su puño en alto, haciendo que algo brillara con la luz del sol – ¡Mankey, Man!

A eso, todos los Mankey comenzaron a gritar desaforados. Sam tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para ver lo que el Mankey sostenía en alto.

- Sam: ¡Es mi Piedra Trueno!  
- ¡Mankey, Man!  
- ¡Man! – contestaron todos los demás.

Los Mankey se colocaron en posición de ataque. Pikachu comenzó a desprender energía eléctrica de sus cachetes, mirando a los Mankey desafiadoramente.

- Charmander: ¡Char!  
- Sam: ¡Charmander, espera!

Charmander salió al encuentro de los Mankey. Sam vio como Charmander defendía a Pikachu de los Mankey. Al salir de su escondite, Sam salió disparada hacia Pikachu, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Sam: Tranquilo, no te haré daño.

Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, hasta que dio con lo que quería. Acercó la botella de poción a la boca de Pikachu, cuando de repente, un ataque Rapidez de uno de los Mankey hizo que cayera hacia atrás, alejándose del Pikachu, y rompiendo la poción que tenía en la mano. Sam notó como su mano quedó lastimada por el ataque. Pikachu también fue enviado lejos, cayendo ruidosamente al piso.

- Charmander: ¡Chaaaar! – exclamó a su dueña.  
- Sam: ¡No te preocupes por mí, Charmander! ¡Termina de derrotarlos!

Charmander siguió luchando. Sam se levantó, y trató de acercarse al Pikachu, pero dos Primeapes le bloquearon el camino. Sorprendida, Sam tomó la otra Pokeball que tenía en su cinto, llamando a Pidgey.

- Sam: ¡Sácalos del camino!  
- Pidgey: ¡Pidgeeeey!

Pidgey empezó a luchar contra los Primeape, mientras que Sam trataba de acercarse como podía al Pikachu. Cuando estaba casi cerca, sintió que chocaba contra algo… o alguien. Trató de recuperarse del golpe, notando que había chocado contra uno de los jóvenes entrenadores con los que había luchado horas antes.

- Entrenador: ¿¡Qué ocurre! Escuché varios sonidos extraños, y viene a ver de qué se trataba.  
- Sam: Un grupo de Mankeys y Primeapes. Estaban atacando a ese pobre Pikachu de allá. Además, me robaron una Piedra Trueno.  
- Entrenador: Déjame ayudar. ¡Cater, Wendy, vayan!

Un Caterpie y un Weedle salieron al ataque. Mientras, Sam volvió a intentar llegar hasta el Pikachu.

- Charmander: ¡Chaaar!  
- Sam: Charmander… - se preocupó, al ver como el Pokemon caía al suelo todo lastimado - ¡Pidgey, ayúdalo!  
- Pidgey: ¡Pidgeeey!

Pidgey había logrado derrotar a los dos Pirmeape con facilidad. Después de todo, los Pokemon tipo lucha eran vulnerables contra los tipo vuelo. El ave fue a ayudar a Charmander, quien había logrado derrotar a unos cuantos, pero se había agotado de luchar por sí sólo. El Caterpie y el Weedle del joven entrenador lograron espantarlos con sus ataques de Picotazo Venenoso y Disparo de Seda. Luego, cada Pokemon regresó con su respectivo dueño.

Sam tomó en brazos al Pikachu, rebuscando nuevamente en su bolso, suspirando con tristeza.

- Sam: No te sobrará alguna poción, ¿verdad?  
- Entrenador: Las he usado todas luego de mi batalla contigo. Estaba en camino a Ciudad Plateada a buscar más.  
- Sam: Estamos a mitad de camino. No creo que nos dé tiempo de llevarlo hasta algún Centro… "Ojala le hubiera hecho caso al profesor, y haber traído más pociones… La que me dio Ilex hace tiempo la rompieron esos….esos…"  
- Pikachu: Pika… Pika… - respiraba con dificultad, mirando perdidamente a Sam, alzando su pata para tocarle ligeramente el rostro – Pi… - y se desmayó.  
- Sam: ¿No hay ninguna Berrie por aquí?  
- Entrenador: En Kanto no hay Berries, eso es en Hoenn – la miró incrédulo.

Sam sostenía al Pikachu entre sus brazos sin saber qué hacer. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El joven entrenador a su lado también se veía triste.

- Sam: "Mi deber… Mi deber es protegerlos… y no puedo salvar a este…"

Comenzó a temblar terriblemente por la desesperación, cuando sintió como alguien trataba de llamar su atención. Desvió la mirada a un lado, notando como Charmander le tendía algo.

- Sam: La Piedra Trueno… - la tomó - …Si yo pudiera… - pensó para sí misma, mientras contemplaba la Piedra - ¡Eso es!  
- Entrenador: ¿Qué cosa es? – la joven lo ignoró, devolviendo su mirada al Charmander.  
- Sam: Pero, ¿crees que funcionará?  
- Charmander: Char – asintió.  
- Entrenador: ¿Que funcionará qué? – Sam le mostró la Piedra.  
- Sam: Si utilizo esta Piedra Trueno con él, podrá evolucionar.  
- Entrenador: ¿Y eso en qué ayudará?  
- Sam: Al convertirse en un Raichu, su energía aumentará, al igual que su HP. Por lo menos, así, podrá tener la fuerza suficiente hasta llegar a un Centro donde lo curen. - el joven a su lado comenzó a animarse.  
- Entrenador: Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando para…?  
- ¡Primeapeee!

Un Primeape los atacó por sorpresa con un Mega Puño, separándolos a todos por el impacto. La Piedra Trueno se resbaló de la mano de Sam, y el Primeape la tomó en el aire, aterrizando cerca del cuerpo del Pikachu.

- Entrenador: ¿¡Es que no se rinden! ¿¡Para qué demonios quieren esa Piedra!  
- Sam: Ay, no…

Primeape se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inerte del Pikachu, levantando su puño en alto mientras gruñía. A Sam no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor.

- Sam: ¡Hey, Primeape! – el aludido volteó a verla - ¡Evade esto!

Sam lanzó una Pokeball en dirección al Primeape. Este la miró asustado, y la esquivó por poco. Sam sonrió con malicia.

- Sam: Charmander, dale uno de tus cabezazos.  
- Charmander: ¡Chaaar!

Charmander atacó fuertemente al Primeape, quien soltó la Piedra Trueno. Charmander la atrapó en el aire, y lanzó Ascuas contra el enemigo.

- Sam: ¡Mándalo lejos, Pidgey!  
- Pidgey: ¡Pidgeeeey!

Pidgey utilizó Remolino, mandando al Primeape lejos de allí.

- Entrenador: Oye, ¿para qué la Pokeball?  
- Sam: Para asustarlo.  
- Entrenador: Pues lograste más que eso.  
- Sam: ¿A qué te refie…? – al voltearse, Sam notó que el Pikachu no estaba. En su lugar se hallaba la Pokeball – No puede ser… - cayó de rodillas al césped - ¿Qué he hecho?  
- Entrenado: Eso no importa ahora. ¡Usa la Piedra de una vez!

Sam sacó al Pikachu de la Pokeball, y tomó la Piedra Trueno que le tendía Charmander. Cuidadosamente, acercó la Piedra al cuerpo del Pikachu. Cuando este comenzó a brillar, lo dejó en el suelo y se alejó un poco.

Sam nunca había visto a un Pokemon evolucionar. El estar allí, presente mientras la luz blanca crecía y crecía le hacía sentir una oleada de calidez y emoción en su interior. Oyó un suspiro a su lado. Al parecer, el joven entrenador tampoco había presenciado una evolución jamás.

- Entrenador: Jamás me había sentido con tanta… - Sam suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente.  
- Sam: ¿Tanta qué?  
- Entrenador: …paz…

Luego de unos segundos, la evolución había terminado. Sam y el entrenador se acercaron al cuerpo inerte del ex-Pikachu. El joven entrenador soltó una pequeña risa.

- Entrenador: ¿No te parece algo… pequeño… para ser un Raichu? – Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- Sam: Eso no es importante ahora – tomó al Raichu en sus brazos – Hay que ir a Ciudad Plateada. ¡Andando!


	6. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

- Entrenador: Oye… - se acercó a la joven, que se encontraba sentada en el vestíbulo – Me alegro que hayamos llegado.  
- Sam: Si… - suspiró – Pero aún no sé nada…  
- Entrenador: No te preocupes, la enfermera Joy lo arreglará.

El silencio entre ambos era algo incómodo, sobre todo para el joven entrenador, que era un par de años menor que ella.

- Entrenador: Yo… tengo que irme. Me gustaría entrenar un poco más en el bosque.  
- Sam: Tranquilo. Gracias por ayudar.  
- Entrenador: Fue genial pelear contigo, eres muy fuerte – la joven le sonrió.  
- Sam: Gracias…  
- Entrenador: Y… deberías entrenar en el bosque si piensas derrotar al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad. Es tipo roca, y…  
Sam: Lo haré, gracias.

Luego de una hora, la enfermera Joy hizo su aparición. Le pidió a Sam que la acompañara a una de las habitaciones del centro, donde, a través de una ventana de cristal, la entrenadora podía contemplar a un Raichu acostado en una camilla con almohadillas pegadas en sus mejillas, las cuales provenían de una serie de cables que estaban conectados en una máquina que hacía un ronroneo suave.

- Enfermera Joy: Lo trajeron justo a tiempo. Tiene varias heridas, pero no son graves. Lo más peligroso fue que se quedara completamente sin energía. Esa máquina lo está recargando.  
- Sam: …  
- Enfermera Joy: ¿Qué ocurre, Sam?  
- Sam: Enfermera… Tengo que hablar con usted…

Sam le contó a la enfermera Joy todo lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque Verde. Era obvio que Sam se sentía mal por haber atrapado aquel Pikachu, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

- Sam: Lo evolucioné sin su permiso… Y para colmo, lo atrapé también… - miró al Pokemon al otro lado del vidrio – No me extrañaría que cuando despertara, me odiara…

La enfermera Joy se la quedó mirando preocupada, hasta que sonrió complacida.

- Enfermera Joy: Haber evolucionado a Pikachu en Raichu no es un crimen. Lo que hiciste con eso fue salvarle la vida. El que lo hallas atrapado sin haber querido tampoco es tu culpa. Y no creo que llegue a odiarte. Los Pokemon tienen sentimientos intensos, pero no creo que el odio sea el más característico en ellos. - Sam hizo un gruñido bajo de frustración – Por lo que me has contado, Pikachu sólo trataba de hacerles entender a esos Mankey que no deben quedarse con las cosas que son de los entrenadores que pasan por el bosque. Los Mankey del Bosque Verde son conocidos por quitarles cosas a los entrenadores y los transeúntes que por allí pasan. Pikachu era muy honesto, y estoy segura de que Raichu agradecerá que le hayas salvado la vida.  
- Sam: Pero lo he atrapado. ¿Qué tal si no quiere estar conmigo?  
- Enfermera Joy: Eso no es problema. Siempre que atrapes a un Pokemon puedes liberarlo, si eso es lo que deseas. Con romper la Pokeball con la que lo atrapaste es suficiente. – sonrió divertida ante la expresión de sorpresa de la joven – Al parecer no sabías nada de eso, siendo una entrenadora novata.  
- Sam: No… No lo sabía… - volteó nuevamente a ver a Raichu, con una sonrisa en su rostro – Gracias por eso…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam estuvo un rato en la habitación de Raichu, sentada frente a su camilla, mirándolo mientras dormía. Luego de unos minutos, Raichu comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, volteando su rostro para ver a Sam, quien le sonrió complacida de verlo despierto.

- Sam: Me alegro de que ya estés bien…  
- Raichu: Rai… - abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando habló.

Parándose de golpe, Raichu comenzó a inspeccionarse, viendo sus patas, tocando sus orejas y viendo su cola, mostrando una reacción de terror, y comenzando a gritar enloquecido. Sam trató de calmarlo, sentándolo cuidadosamente en la camilla.

- Sam: Oye, cálmate… Ya, ya… - le decía, acariciándole la cabeza, hasta ver cómo el Pokemon se tranqulizaba – ¿Recuerdas en el Bosque Verde, cuando peleabas contra esos Mankey?  
- Raichu: Rai – asintió.  
- Sam: Bueno… Estabas muy débil, y no sabía que hacer. El Centro Pokemon estaba muy lejos, y no iba a llegar a tiempo… Charmander me dio la Piedra Trueno que los Mankey me habían robado. Si quería salvarte, tenía que usar esa Piedra contigo.  
- Raichu: Rai…  
- Sam: Espero que me perdones por eso… - bajó el rostro, entristecida.  
- Raichu: Rai… Rai, Rai – le levantó el rostro con una de sus patas, sonriéndole cálidamente. La entrenadora le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Sam: Al parecer, me perdonas por eso… Pero hay más…  
- Raichu: ¿Rai?  
- - Sam: Traté de salvarte de un Primeape que apareció luego… Le lancé una Pokeball para asustarlo… Funcionó, pero… - se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, mientras comenzaba a temblar – La Pokeball te atrapó a ti…

Sam se sentía muy mal por aquello, a pesar de parecer algo de menor importancia. No se sentía bien al saber que había atrapado a un Pokemon de una manera deshonesta. Raichu se la quedó viendo. No quería que aquella entrenadora se sintiera así de mal, mucho menos luego de salvarlo. Acercándose más a ella, Raichu le tomo las manos, y le comenzó a lamer las lágrimas, una a una, a lo que Sam le miró sorprendida.

- Raichu: Rai, rai rai, raichu.  
- Sam: ¿No… estás enojado conmigo?  
- Raichu: Rai-Chu – negó con la cabeza, dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Sam se tranquilizó ante aquello.

- Sam: Me alegro… - dijo, sacando una Pokeball de su cinto – Esta Pokeball es la tuya. Habrá que ir luego al Bosque Verde, y romperla. Así tú podrás… - se cayó al notar como Raichu posaba sus patas delanteras sobre la Pokeball.  
- Raichu: Rai, rai – negó con la cabeza, empujando la Pokeball hacia ella – Rai, raichu, rai – se la quedó viendo intensamente.  
- Sam: No entiendo…  
- Enfermera Joy: Lo que trata de decirte es que no quiere que rompas su Pokeball.  
- Sam: Enfermera Joy…  
- Enfermera Joy: Veo que te sientes mejor, Raichu.  
- Raichu: ¡Raichu!  
- Enfermera Joy: Me alegro – le sonrió. Luego, se volteó a hablarle a Sam – Como podrás notar, Raichu no está enojado contigo por nada, y al parecer – se acercó al Pokemon, y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas – quiere quedarse contigo.  
- Sam: ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó más emocionada al Pokemon.  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai! – respondió aún más emocionado, lanzándose a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora.  
- Enfermera Joy: Raichu fue bastante valiente para haberse enfrentado a una manada de Mankey por sí solo. Pero debo advertirte, Sam, que no será suficiente para derrotar al Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.  
- Sam: Lo sé. Por eso es que voy a entrenar por unos días en el Bosque Verde.  
- Enfermera Joy: Me parece bien. También te recomiendo que visites de todos modos el gimnasio. Allí encontrarás entrenadores de práctica.  
- Sam: ¿Entrenadores de práctica?  
- Enfermera Joy: Dependiendo de cada gimnasio, hay una cantidad específica de entrenadores de práctica. Son los aprendices de los líderes de gimnasio. Una de sus funciones principales es luchar primero contra los que quieran enfrentársele al Líder. No sólo los ayuda a ellos en su entrenamiento, sino que ayudan a los entrenadores a ejercitarse, y a veces, hasta les dan consejos al momento de enfrentarse con el Líder.  
- Sam: ¡Vaya, eso es grandioso!

Saliendo del Centro Pokemon, Sam le agradeció a la Enfermera Joy todo lo que había hecho por ella y sus Pokemon. Con Raichu como un nuevo miembro del equipo, Sam se dirigió al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

* * *

- Sam: ¡Esto es increíble!

Sam había entrado al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, quedando maravillada. Raichu, que se hallaba caminando a su lado, también se detuvo estupefacto. Era un lugar enorme, con el suelo de tierra-arenisca y paredes de roca sólida. Había una serie de canchas de tierra, en donde podía contemplar a varios niños pequeños luchando entre ellos con sus Pokemon. Logró ver desde pequeños Geodude hasta grandes Graveler.

- ¡Una entrenadora! ¡Una entrenadora!

Un niño pequeño comenzó a gritar esas palabras, y los demás le siguieron, acercándose a una sorprendida Sam.

- Eres una entrenadora, ¿verdad?  
- Sam: Ehh… Si…  
- ¡Qué bien!  
- ¡Eres una de las primeras de la Liga!  
- ¿Qué Pokemon tienes?  
- ¿Eso es un Raichu?

Fue cuando apareció un joven de unos 15 años, quien trataba de acercarse a Sam sin lastimar a ninguno de los niños.

- Disculpa a mis hermanos. Es que están muy emocionados desde que comenzó la Liga. Conocer nuevos entrenadores los tiene algo alterados.  
- Sam: No te preocupes. ¿Son tus hermanos?  
- Así es. Mi nombre es Ónix.  
- Sam: ¡Igual que el Pokemon de roca! – Ónix se rió ante esto.  
- Ónix: No exactamente. Este es un gimnasio tipo roca. Mis padres nos pusieron a mi y a mis hermanos nombres de minerales.  
- Sam: Eso es interesante.  
- Ónix: Sí que lo es. Supongo que estás aquí para obtener la Medalla Roca.  
- Sam: Sí, así es. Pero antes…  
- Ónix: Antes querías conocer a los entrenadores de práctica – le interrumpió, a lo que la joven frente a él asintió – Yo soy el único entrenador de práctica del gimnasio. Como podrás notar, mis hermanos son aún muy pequeños para serlo.

Mientras el resto de los pequeños volvía a su entrenamiento y demás quehaceres, Ónix y Sam se sentaron en un rincón del gimnasio.

- Ónix: Dime, Sam, ¿qué Pokemon tienes?  
- Sam: Tengo un Pidgey, un Raichu y un Charmander.  
- Ónix: Hmm… ¿Puedes decirme tu estrategia?  
- Sam: Es un gimnasio con Pokemon tipo roca. Sé que Pidgey no me será de mucha ayuda, y mucho menos Raichu. Charmander es mi fuerte en este caso.  
- Ónix: Así es. ¿Los has entrenado?  
- Sam: Lo he hecho por dos días en el Bosque Verde. Estoy segura de que estoy lista para luchar contra el entrenador de práctica, por lo menos. Estaba pensando que dependiendo de cómo me fuera con él, entrenaría más.  
- Ónix: Eso está muy bien. ¿Te parece si comenzamos? – la joven se paró emocionada.  
- Sam: Por mí está bien.

Ónix la guió hacia una de las canchas más grandes del gimnasio. Todos sus hermanos se habían reunido alrededor del campo de batalla.

- ¡Ónix, espera!  
- Ónix: ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Pirita está entrenando y está forzando demasiado a Kevin. Si sigue así… - dijo el pequeño, con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- Ónix: Espera un momento, Sam – y salió corriendo, siguiendo a su pequeño hermano.

Sam también lo siguió con el resto de sus hermanos. Llegando al patio trasero del gimnasio, lograron ver a una niña de unos 12 años entrenando con un muy cansado Geodude.

- Ónix: ¡Pirita! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó escandalizado, tomando al Geodude en sus brazos.  
- Pirita: ¡Déjanos en paz! ¿No ves que estamos entrenando?  
- Ónix: Ya te dije mil veces que está bien que entrenes, pero no debes llevar a los Pokemon al extremo. Puedes hacerles un daño grave. ¿Qué le dirás a papá cuando se entere de esto? – ante esto, Pirita comenzó a llorar.  
- Pirita: ¡Basta, basta! ¡Estoy harta! – el joven se acercó a ella, agachándose a su altura mientras trataba de limpiarle las lágrimas.  
- Ónix: ¿Qué te ocurre, Pirita? Hace días has estado actuando muy extraño…  
- Pirita: Es que… - comenzó a decir dubitativa – Papá sólo te nombró a ti como entrenador de práctica…  
- Ónix: Es comprensible, Pirita. Soy el hermano mayor.  
- Pirita: No, no lo eres… - el joven suspiró ante aquello.  
- Ónix: Es cierto, soy el segundo mayor. Pero Brock no está aquí. Así que papá me puso a mí a cargo.  
- Pirita: ¡Pero yo soy la tercera mayor! ¡Él también tendría que haberme nombrado entrenadora de práctica!  
- Ónix: Por algo no lo habrá hecho, Pirita. Quizás quiere que te ejercites más.  
- Pirita: ¡Sé que estoy lista, y Kevin también!  
- Ónix: Si te fijas bien, notarás que Kevin está exhausto por tu excesivo entrenamiento. Pudiste causarle un mal mayor, Pirita.

Pirita notó como el Geodude que estaba en brazos de su hermano estaba muy cansado y herido, mirándola tristemente. Pirita tomó al Geodude en brazos, y comenzó a llorar aún más.

- Pirita: Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Kevin…  
- Kevin: Geodude… - trató de consolarla.

Sam miraba esto tristemente. Sabía cómo se sentía Pirita. Esos deseos de querer luchar y ser el mejor eran difíciles de contener. De a poco, fue acercándose a Pirita, comenzando a hablarle dulcemente.

- Sam: Sé cómo te sientes. Las ganas de ganar son muy fuertes. Sé que debes de ser buena, pero… has de saber que un buen entrenador sabe cuándo parar…  
- Ónix: Lo que dice Sam es cierto.

Pirita abrazó más fuerte al Geodude. Obviamente, se sentía muy mal.

- Sam: Hagamos algo – comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de Pirita – Lleva ahora a Kevin al Centro Pokemon para que la enfermera Joy lo cuide. Sé que en unas horas estará bien. Yo mientras tanto, iré a entrenar un poco más en el Bosque Verde. Luego de eso, me gustaría que fueras mi entrenadora de práctica.

Eso fue suficiente para que Ónix y sus hermanos soltaran expresiones de sorpresa, y para iluminar el rostro de Pirita.

- Pirita: ¿En verdad? – Sam le sonrió.  
- Sam: Claro que sí.

Ante esto, Pirita salió corriendo del gimnasio, rumbo al Centro Pokemon. Ónix posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sam, sonriéndole.

- Ónix: Eres muy buena, Sam. Quizás más buena de lo que pensaba. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte.  
- Sam: Sé como se siente, Ónix, el querer hacer algo y que nadie te dé la oportunidad – le devolvió la sonrisa – Sé que tú eres fuerte, y me habría encantado luchar contigo. Pero también sé que estoy en desventaja con Pirita, por tener un Pokemon tipo roca.

Sam se despidió por el momento de Ónix y sus hermanos, para ir a entrenar unas horas al Bosque Verde antes de luchar con Pirita.


	7. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

- Ónix: ¡La batalla será entre la entrenadora Sam Kellyth y la entrenadora de práctica del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Pirita!

Estaba a punto de comenzar la batalla. Los hermanos de Ónix se hallaban arremolinados en los bordes de la cancha. Una de las hermanas más pequeñas tenía a Raichu en sus brazos, acariciándolo alegremente. Sam y Pirita se hallaban en cada extremo del campo de batalla, mientras que Ónix hacía de intermediario.

- Ónix: ¿Listas? – tenía los brazos en alto, cuando de repente, los bajó – ¡Comiencen!  
- Pirita: ¡Kevin, yo te eligo!  
- Sam: ¡Ve, Charmander! "Charmander es mi movimiento más fuerte para los tipo roca" – pensó - ¡Usa Ascuas!

El ataque dio de lleno al Geodude, pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño. Ante esto, Pirita sonrió de satisfacción.

- Pirita: ¡Kevin, usa Embestida!

El Geodude le dio un golpe fuerte a Charmander, mandándolo al otro lado de la cancha, levantando una nube de tierra.

- Sam: ¡Charmander! ¿Estás bien?  
- Charmander: ¡Char, char! – se paró de golpe, asegurándole que estaba bien.  
- Sam: Bien. ¡Usa Arañazo!

Ese ataque tampoco parecía hacerle mucho efecto al Geodude, quién utilizó Defensa, aumentado su nivel de resistencia.

- Sam: "Al parecer, Charmander no es suficiente… Raichu tampoco lo será… ¿Y si probara con Pidgey?"  
- Charmander: ¡Char, char!  
- Sam: ¡Charmander!

Sam estaba considerando utilizar a Pidgey en la batalla, pero Charmander comenzó a luchar por sí solo, tratando de embestir a Geodude.

- Pirita: ¡Evádelo, y usa embestida!

Geodude evadió a Charmander. A su vez, Charmander logró escapar del ataque del Geodude.

- Charmander: ¡Char, char!  
- Sam: Muy bien… Si eso quieres… ¡Usa Ascuas!  
- Pirita: ¡No te dejes! ¡Usa Defensa!  
- Kevin: ¡Geooo!

El ataque de Defensa de Kevin evitó que las Ascuas de Charmander le dieran de lleno. Kevin utilizó seguidamente un ataque Embestida, tirando nuevamente a Charmander al suelo.

- Sam: ¡Charmander, levántante!  
- Pirita: Eso es. ¡Ya ganamos, Kevin! ¡Ahora, acábalo con una Embestida!  
- Sam: ¡No, Charmander!

Una nube de tierra volvió a levantarse, impidiendo que se viera lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla. Cuando logró disiparse, Sam notó que Charmander estaba sosteniendo con sus dos patas delanteras a Kevin, evitando así el ataque Embestida. Charmander usó toda su fuerza para tumbar al Geodude a un lado. Luego de eso, Sam pudo notar lo cansado y lastimado que estaba Charmander. Sacó la Pokeball de su cinto para llamarlo.

- Pirita: ¡Kevin!

Sam escuchó el grito de Pirita, y los sonidos de sorpresa de sus otros hermanos. Volteándose sorprendida, Sam notó cómo las garras de Charmander brillaban. Fue en ese entonces cuando Charmander saltó hacia delante, rasguñando a Kevin con un sonido metálico.

- Kevin: ¡Geeeeooo!

En el suelo, se veía a un Kevin desmayado, y a su lado, un Charmander respirando con dificultad por el cansancio que tenía.

- Ónix: ¡Geodude no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es la entrenadora Sam Kellyth!  
- Sam: No puedo… creerlo…  
- Pirita: ¡Kevin!

Pirita entró a la cancha a buscar a su Geodude, que la miró con tristeza.

- Kevin: Geo…  
- Pirita: Tranquilo, Kevin. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Sam se acercó de a poco a Charmander, tomándolo en brazos. Aún se hallaba algo confundida.

- Sam: Vaya, Charmander… Me tenías asustada…  
- Charmander: Char, char.  
- Ónix: Eso sí fue impresionante – Sam se volteó a ver al joven, que se le acercaba – Charmander comenzó bien. El ataque Ascuas era, al parecer, el ataque más fuerte que tiene contra los Pokemon tipo roca. Aunque comencé a dudar cuando Kevin le atacaba más fuerte.  
- Sam: Yo también dudé – dijo avergonzada – Estuve a punto de llamarlo, pero entonces utilizó ese ataque… No sé qué era. Antes de esta batalla, no se lo sabía.  
- Ónix: Es obvio que lo aprendió. Los Pokemon, cuando se hayan bajo presión, pueden aprender…  
- Sam: Pueden aprender ataques nuevos – le interrumpió – Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué ataque era ese?  
- Ónix: A juzgar por el gran efecto que tuvo sobre Kevin, yo diría que eso fue una Garra de Metal.  
- Sam: ¡Vaya! No sabía que los Pokemon tipo fuego podían aprender ese ataque – comentó, sacando su Pokedex.

Sam presionó unos botones en el Pokedex, y luego lo señaló hacia Charmander.

POKEDEX: A pesar de ser un Pokemon tipo Fuego, Charmander puede aprender Garra de Metal por ser en parte un Pokemon tipo Dragón.

- Ónix: Lo que pensé. Tu Charmander es muy fuerte, lo has entrenado bien hasta ahora.  
- Sam: Aunque no creo que sea suficiente. Luché contra un entrenador de práctica y me costó vencerle. No quiero imaginarme cómo sería luchar contra el Líder del gimnasio.  
- Ónix: No has de temer – le dijo, posando una mano sobre su hombro – Tienes a Pidgey y a Raichu. Yo diría que Charmander, con su Garra de Metal, es tu fuerte en la batalla. Tú descansa, que mañana lo harás bien.  
- Sam: Sí, gracias Ónix – le dijo, sonriéndole.  
- Pirita: Sam… - la aludida volteó a verla – Esa batalla fue genial. Quiero agradarte que nos hayas dado una oportunidad a mí y a Kevin.  
- Sam: No fue nada. Todos merecemos una oportunidad.

Con eso, Sam salió del gimnasio, dirigiéndose al Centro Pokemon. Tenían que descansar, después de todo, mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

- Ónix: ¿Lista para conocer al Líder del gimnasio?  
- Sam: No…  
- Ónix: ¡Perfecto! Te ha estado esperando.  
- Sam: ¿A mí?  
- Ónix: ¡Oh, sí! Le he hablado de ti. Quiere conocer a la entrenadora que le dio una oportunidad a su hija.  
- Sam: ¿¡Es tu padre!  
- Ónix: ¡Sí! ¿No es genial?  
- Sam: Creo que me siento mal…

Ónix la estaba empujando a lo largo del gimnasio, mientras sus hermanitos la saludaban alegremente. La llevó hasta el patio trasero del gimnasio, donde se encontraba un señor puliendo un Golem.

- Ónix: Papá, ella es Sam Kellyth, la entrenadora de la que te hablé.

El señor se volteó a verlos, sonriendo alegremente. Se acercó a Sam y Ónix, dejando el cepillo largo que estaba utilizando hace unos segundos para pulir al Golem.

- ¡Vaya, que bien! Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Flint. Soy el padre de Ónix, Pirita y sus hermanos. También soy el Líder de este gimnasio.  
- Sam: Mucho gusto, señor.  
- Flint: Bueno… Supongo que estás aquí para enfrentarme en una batalla.  
- Sam: Así es – dijo más segura.  
- Flint: ¿Y qué estamos esperando? – dijo más emocionado.

Flint la guió hasta una de las canchas más grandes, la cual estaba repleta de rocas.

- Flint: Ahora, demuéstrame de que mineral estás hecha, jovencita.  
- Ónix: ¡La batalla será entre la entrenadora Sam Kellyth y el Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Flint!  
- Flint: Comencemos. ¡Ve, Geodude!  
- Geodude: ¡Geodude!  
- Sam: ¡Pidgey, yo te elijo!  
- Pidgey: ¡Pidgeey!  
- Flint: Esto será interesante. ¡Geodude, usa Defensa!  
- Sam: ¡Pidgey, Ataque de Arena!  
- Pidgey: ¡Pidgeeey!

Geodude se defendió del Ataque de Arena de Pidgey.

- Flint: ¡Usa Embestida!  
- Sam: ¡Esquívalo!

Geodude se lanzó contra Pidgey, pero este útlimo logró evadir el ataque a la perfección.

- Pirita: El Pidgey de Sam es muy veloz, pero no será suficiente para derrotar al Geodude de papá.  
- Ónix: Después de la batalla de ayer, debes aprender a no subestimar a los entrenadores, Pirita. Pueden traerte una gran sorpresa.  
- Sam: ¡Pidgey, usa Tornado!  
- Ónix: No es suficiente. La capa de roca de Geodude es muy resistente contra esos tipos de ataque.  
- Pirita: No entiendo por qué no usa a su Charmander y acaba con la batalla de una buena vez.  
- Ónix: Quizás no quiere que sus otros Pokemon se sientan excluidos en su primera batalla en un gimnasio.  
- Flint: ¡Embestida!

Geodude le dio un golpe fuerte a Pidgey, pero este logró mantenerse en vuelo.

- Sam: ¡Ataque Rápido!  
- Flint: ¡Embestida nuevamente!

Luego de unos dos minutos de los mismos ataques, Pidgey se hallaba agotado, mientras que el Geodude de Flint se veía algo golpeado, pero en buenas condiciones.

- Sam: No dejaré que siga luchando hasta desmayarse. Eso no le haría ningún bien – suspiró, mientras sacaba una Pokeball de su cinto – Tendré que llamarlo. ¡Pidgey, regresa!  
- Flint: ¿Te rindes tan pronto, Sam?  
- Sam: Claro que no – le sonrió – Es un cambio, nada más. ¡Ve, Charmander!  
- Charmander: ¡Char, char!  
- Flint: Un Charmander, ¿eh? Bueno, al menos es mejor que un Pidgey – admitió – Pero no será suficiente. ¡Geodude, usa Embestida!  
- Charmander: ¡Char! – esquivó el ataque a la perfección.  
- Sam: ¡Muy bien, Charmander! ¡Ahora, usa Ascuas!  
- Flint: ¡Embestida!

Los dos ataques dieron. Sam siguió usando Ascuas contra el Geodude de Flint, logrando derrotarlo.

- Flint: Eres buena.  
- Sam: Usted también.  
- Flint: ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Claro que sí, niña! ¡Soy un Líder de gimnasio después de todo!  
- Sam: Qué modesto… - susurró.  
- Flint: La velocidad de tu Charmander logró que no se cansara con los ataques de mi Geodude. Pero creo que mi siguiente Pokemon será un gran obstáculo para ti.  
- Sam: ¡Eso ya lo veremos!  
- Flint: Bien… ¡Ve ahora, Onix!  
- Onix: ¡Roooar!

Sam nunca había visto un Onix en su vida, pero estaba segura de que aquel que tenía enfrente era un ejemplar enorme.

- Flint: ¡Ahora es cuando me demostrarás lo buena entrenadora que eres!  
- Sam: Debe estar bromeando…  
- Pirita: Papá si es exagerado…  
- Ónix: Sí… Sam no lleva mucho tiempo siendo entrenadora…  
- Sam: Como sea. ¡Usa Ascuas!

No le hizo mucho efecto el ataque.

- Flint: ¡Onix, usa Tumba de Rocas!  
- Onix: ¡Roooar!

Onix utilizó su cola para hacer resonancia en el techo y las paredes del gimnasio. Unas rocas muy grandes comenzaron a caer, aplastando a Charmander.

- Charmander: ¡Chaaaaar!  
- Sam: ¡No, Charmander! "Debí de acordarme que los ataques de Roca son muy efectivos en los Pokemon tipo Fuego". Charmander…  
- Charmander: Char… Char… - salió de debajo de las rocas, estando muy herido.  
- Flint: ¡Embestida!  
- Sam: ¡Charmander, evádelo!

Charmander logró evadir el ataque de Onix por poco. Sam notó la sonrisa de gusto en el rostro de Flint. Al notar cómo Onix volvía a intentar un ataque Embestida, Sam se decidió de una vez.

- Sam: ¡Esquívalo! – Charmander esquivó al enemigo - ¡Ahora, Charmander!  
- Charmander: ¡Chaaaar!

Las garras de Charmander comenzaron a brillar, rasguñando a Onix con su Garra de Metal. Onix chilló de dolor, cayendo al suelo.

- Flint: Con que Garra de Metal, ¿eh? Te lo tenías bien guardado. ¡Onix, termínalo con Tumba de Rocas!  
- Sam: ¡Trata de esquivarlo, Charmander!  
- Onix: ¡Roooooooooaaaaar!  
- Charmander: ¡Chaaaaar!  
- Sam: ¡Charmander, nooo!

Charmander quedó enterrado bajo la montaña de rocas. Después de unos segundos, no terminó de salir.

- Ónix: ¡Charmander no puede pelear más!  
- Sam: ¡Charmander! – salió corriendo hacia la montaña de rocas para rescatarlo.  
- Ónix: ¡El ganador es…!

Pero fue interrumpido por el ruido que hacían las rocas al moverse. Sam se detuvo a mitad de camino, sorprendida. Todos en el gimnasio se quedaron estupefactos al notar como una luz blanca muy brillante salía de la montaña de rocas que había creado el Onix de Flint.

- Ónix: Pero… ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Sam: Charmander… - dijo preocupada.

La luz blanca había aumentado. Nadie sabía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Flint también estaba contemplando la situación, cuando de repente, cayó en cuenta de algo. Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.

- Flint: No puede ser…  
- ¡Chaaaaaar!

Todos se cubrieron el rostro para no respirar la tierra que se había levantado de golpe. Sam quitó sus brazos del rostro para tratar de ver qué había ocurrido con su Charmander. Fue cuando logró divisar, sobre una roca, una sombra algo grande. Al dispersarse la nube de tierra, se pudo apreciar lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

Sobre la roca se hallaba un Pokemon que se veía algo cansado y lastimado, pero la llama de su cola aún seguía muy viva. Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido.

- Sam: Imposible…  
- Flint: ¡Qué sorpresa! Tu Charmander sintió tus ganas de ganar, y nunca se rindió.  
- Ónix: Padre…  
- Sam: Es… es un Charmeleon…  
- Charmeleon: ¡Charmeleon! – se volteó a verla, reflejando seguridad y fuerza en sus ojos.  
- Sam: ¡Esto es increíble!  
- Ónix: Bueno, al parecer, Sam aún no ha perdido. ¡La batalla continúa, entrenadores!  
- Sam: Muy bien. Ahora sí vamos a ganar. ¿Estás listo, Charmeleon?  
- Charmeleon: ¡Char, char! – le contestó, colocándose en posición de ataque.  
- Flint: Ahora sí que se puso interesante esta batalla. ¡Onix, usa Defensa!  
- Sam: ¡Charmeleon, Ascuas!

Onix usó muy bien su ataque de Defensa, pero aún así, el ataque Ascuas de Charmeleon le dio algo de alcance. Ante esto, Onix utilizó su ataque de Chirrido, a lo que Charmeleon dio un salto alto en el aire para esquivarlo. Charmeleon utilizó Ascuas, quemando la rocosa piel de Onix.

- Sam: ¡Muy bien Charmeleon! ¡Usa Garra de Metal ahora!  
- Charmeleon: ¡Chaaaaar!  
- Flint: ¡Esquivalo!

Pero fue muy tarde. El ataque de Charmeleon le dio de lleno a Onix, el cual cayó al suelo, finalmente desmayado.

- Ónix: ¡Onix ya no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es la entrenadora Sam Kellyth!  
- Sam: ¡Eso es!

Sam salió al encuentro de Charmeleon, alzándolo en sus brazos. Charmeleon, a pesar de estar muy débil, le sonrió alegremente a su entrenadora.

- Sam: ¡Bien hecho, Charmeleon!  
- Raichu: ¡Rai-Chu!

Raichu se les había unido, montándose en los hombros de Sam.

- Sam: ¡Ha, ha, ha! Estás algo pesado, Charmeleon.  
- Charmeleon: Char…  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai!  
- Ónix: ¡Eso estuvo increíble! – dijo, acercándose a ella. – Tu Charmeleon es muy bueno.  
- Sam: Gracias, Ónix.  
- Flint: ¡Ehem!  
- Ónix: ¡Padre! ¿No crees que Sam es una gran entrenadora?

Flint se les había acercado con una expresión seria, la cual cambió enseguida por una sonrisa de complacencia.

- Flint: Sí que lo eres. Puedo asegurarte que ningún Pidgey ha aguantado tanto con mi Geodude como lo ha hecho el tuyo.  
- Sam: Gracias, señor.  
- Flint: Tu Charmander también era muy bueno, pero que casi haya perdido demuestra que necesita mucho más entrenamiento.  
- Sam: Lo sé – dijo resignada.  
- Flint: Pero que haya evolucionado en mitad de una batalla, demuestra que le has inculcado un sentido profundo de perseverancia. Además – dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Charmeleon – creo que Charmeleon en verdad quería que ganaras, demostrándote que él es un buen Pokemon.  
- Sam: Y yo sé que lo es, no tiene que demostrarme nada – Flint asintió ante esto.  
- Flint: Eso es lo que quería oír.

Luego de llevar a los Pokemon al Centro Pokemon para que la enfermera Joy los curara, Flint invitó a Sam a un almuerzo con toda su familia.

- Ónix: Así que trabajas para el profesor Oak. Eso es interesante.  
- Sam: Sí que lo es. Y el profesor Oak es una gran persona.  
- Ónix: No lo dudo.  
- Flint: Sam, piensas convertirte en una gran entrenadora, ¿no es así?  
- Sam: ¿Eh? Bueno… Mi meta principal es esa, sí.  
- Flint: Me parece bien…

Sam no entendía lo que pretendía Flint con aquella pregunta, y lo dejó pasar.

* * *

Flint había llevado a Sam al patio trasero del gimnasio.

- Flint: Sam, déjame decirte que eres una gran entrenadora.  
- Sam: Viniendo de usted, señor, significa mucho.  
- Flint: ¿Cuándo fue que te dieron a Charmander?  
- Sam: Unas tres semanas…  
- Flint: Tres semanas, y ya es un Charmeleon. Asombroso…  
- Sam: Señor, no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con eso.  
- Flint: Quiero llegar al tema de que hacía tiempo que no veía una entrenadora como tú.  
- Sam: Sigo sin entender…  
- Flint: Lo que quiero decir, Sam, es que no sólo tienes potencial. Quizás seas algo testaruda, pero no eres mala entrenadora. En tres semanas, has llevado a tus Pokemon a un nivel que muchos entrenadores logran en tres meses.  
- Sam: ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida.  
- Flint: Sam, quiero decirte que si deseas alcanzar esa meta, tengo total confianza en que lo lograrás.  
- Sam: ¿Meta?

Flint se volteó a verla seriamente.

- Flint: El convertirte en Maestra Pokemon.

Esas palabras dejaron helada a Sam.

- Sam: Yo… nunca lo había pensado…  
- Flint: Pues deberías. Tienes todas las condiciones. Sé que si en verdad te lo propones, lograrás serlo algún día.  
- Sam: Flint, creo que me está sobrestimando demasiado.  
- Ónix: Claro que no. Yo también creo que podrías llegar a serlo.  
- Sam: ¿Tu también?

El joven Ónix hizo aparición, junto con su hermana Pirita.

- Pirita: ¡Yo también lo creo! ¡Eres muy buena!  
- Sam: Vaya, gracias. Pero aún me falta mucho por recorrer.  
- Flint: Eso es cierto.

En la tarde, los cuatro se dirigieron al Centro Pokemon a recoger sus Pokemon. Luego, fueron a acompañar a Sam a la salida de la ciudad.

- Ónix: Ahora debes cruzar el Monte Luna para poder llegar a Ciudad Celeste.  
- Pirita: ¡Quizás logres ver algún Clefairy! – exclamó emocionada.  
- Ónix: Sí, la danza de los Clefairy debe ser espectacular.  
- Sam: Lo haré – les contestó, sonriendo.  
- Flint: Ten.

Flint le tendía a Sam la Medalla Roca.

- Flint: Siete más de estas, y podrás participar en las semifinales de la Liga. Estoy seguro de que alcanzarás todas tus metas.  
- Sam: Muchas gracias. Pero aún me queda mucho por aprender.  
- Flint: No eres la única. Todos tenemos siempre algo que aprender cuando se trata de los Pokemon. Incluso yo que soy un Líder de gimnasio tengo muchas cosas que aprender.  
- Ónix: Como yo, que aprendí que todos merecen una oportunidad – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.  
- Pirita: Y yo aprendí que no tengo que forzar demasiado a mis Pokemon, pues eso no les ayudará en su desarrollo.  
- Sam: Me alegro por eso – dijo sonriendo.  
- Raichu: Rai, rai – sonrió a su vez, desde los hombros de Sam.  
- Flint: Sabemos que lograrás lo que te propongas, Sam.  
- Sam: Muchas gracias por todo. Y cuídense mucho.  
- Ónix: Tu también – dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el gimnasio.  
- Pirita: ¡Adiós Sam! ¡Adiós Raichu! – dijo, antes de alcanzar a su hermano.  
- Sam: ¡Adiós Ónix y Pirita!  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai!  
- Flint: Sam… Muchas personas, incluyendo el profesor Oak, dirían que tu viaje como entrenadora comenzó hace tres semanas, cuando recibiste a tu Charmander – hizo una pausa – Pero yo, como Líder de gimnasio y entrenador, digo que tu viaje Pokemon acaba de comenzar ahora, en el momento justo en que recibiste tu primera medalla.

Sam lo miraba confundida por un momento, cambiando su expresión a una complaciente.

- Sam: Muchas gracias, Flint. Es una gran persona.  
- Flint: Mucha suerte en tu viaje.

Y se alejó, rumbo a su gimnasio. Sam se volvió hacia la ruta que llevaba al Monte Luna, con una esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos.

- Sam: Maestra Pokemon… Nunca lo había pensado… ¿Qué opinas, Raichu?  
- Raichu: ¡Rai! ¡Raichu, rai!  
- Sam: Bueno, aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.


	8. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

- Profesor Oak: Me alegra que me hayas llamado.  
- Sam: ¿Cómo ha estado, profesor?  
- Profesor Oak: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo vas con el Pokedex?  
- Sam: Bueno… Algo bien… - titubeó, notando el rostro de seriedad del profesor - ¡De acuerdo! ¡No llevo muchos! Unos diez u once cuanto mucho.  
- Profesor Oak: Hmm… Eso no es mucho… Pero no te presionaré. No por los momentos.  
- Sam: He, he, he – rió nerviosa, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
- Profesor Oak: Cuéntame de tus Pokemon.

Sam comentó que Pidgey estaba bien. Le contó al profesor la historia de Raichu, y la batalla que tuvo con el Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, donde Charmander evolucionó en un Charmeleon.

- Profesor Oak: ¡Vaya, eso es increíble! Tres semanas, y ya has ganado tu primera medalla. ¡Y ya tienes un Charmeleon! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
- Sam: Gracias, profesor.  
- Profesor Oak: Y en cuanto a Raichu, sé que serán grandes amigos.  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai! – respondió desde el hombro de su entrenadora.  
- Profesor Oak: Supongo que ahora irás a Ciudad Celeste – esperó a que la joven asintiera en respuesta – Para eso tendrás que atravesar el Monte Luna. Y respecto a eso, quería pedirte un favor.  
- Sam: Lo que sea.  
- Profesor Oak: Quizás sabrás que allí viven los Clefairy. Estas noches siguientes tendrán luna llena. Me gustaría que buscaras a esos Clefairy y trataras de captar su Danza Lunar con el Pokedex. Sería una información valiosa.  
- Sam: ¡Cuente conmigo!  
- Profesor Oak: Pero no has de molestarlos. Interrumpen su danza cuando sienten la presencia de los humanos.  
- Sam: ¡No se preocupe! ¡Cuando yo estoy presente, ningún Pokemon ha de temer!

Raichu la miró incrédulo. El profesor Oak, desde el Comunicador, le brindaba una mirada similar.

- Profesor Oak: Sam, no creo que…  
- Sam: ¡Lo lograré! Después de todo, ¡me convertiré en la mejor entrenadora Pokemon!  
- Profesor Oak: Me recuerdas a alguien… Sólo que no recuerdo a quién…  
- Sam: ¿Eh? – volteó a verlo, confundida.  
- Profesor Oak: Testaruda y crédula…  
- Sam: ¡Profesor!  
- Profesor Oak: Bien. Te deseo mucha suerte, Sam.  
- Sam: Gracias, profesor. Lo mantendré al tanto.

*Fin de la video-llamada*

Sam llegó en un día al Centro Pokemon que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del Monte Luna. Se había encontrado con varios entrenadores, y decidió pelear con ellos para continuar su propio entrenamiento. Incluso, se reencontró con el joven entrenador de Pokemon insecto que le ayudó en el Bosque Verde con Raichu y el grupo de Mankey.

Había llamado al profesor Oak a Pueblo Paleta, no sólo para reportar el estado del Pokedex RIP, sino también para contarle lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, y lo que planeaba hacer a continuación.

Justo cuando terminó con la video-llamada, se comenzó a escuchar un ajetreo afuera del Centro.

- Sam: ¿Pero qué…?

Un montón de entrenadores comenzaron a entrar en el Centro con Pokemon heridos en sus brazos. Junto a ellos entró una oficial Jenny.

- Oficial Jenny: ¡Entren todos! ¡Rápido!

Sam se acercó a uno de los entrenadores que llevaba un Sandsdrew en brazos.

- Sam: ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Entrenador: ¡Malo, muy malo! ¡Hay malhechores en el Monte Luna! ¡Quisieron robarme mi Sandshrew!

No pudo preguntarle más, porque el entrenador se alejó de ella, abriéndose paso entre otros entrenadores desesperados, que intentaban llegar al mostrador para curar sus Pokemon. Sam se acercó a la oficial.

- Sam: ¡Oficial Jenny!  
- Oficial Jenny: ¿Sí, dime?  
- Sam: ¿No me recuerda? Usted me ayudó con mi Charmander en Ciudad Verde.

La oficial la miraba extrañada, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando la joven entrenadora. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta.

- Oficial Jenny: Debes estar hablando de mi prima. Ella es la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Verde.  
- Sam: ¿Eh? – la miró confundida.  
- Oficial Jenny: Me sorprende que no lo sepas – le dijo con una sonrisa – No soy la única oficial Jenny. Hay muchas a lo largo de la región Kanto. Incluso en otras regiones tenemos parientes.  
- Sam: ¡Vaya! Y yo creía que eso era el caso de la enfermera Joy.  
- Oficial Jenny: Lo es también.  
- Sam: Oficial. ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a estos entrenadores y sus Pokemon?  
- Oficial Jenny: Estos son entrenadores que se ejercitaban en el Monte Luna. Al parecer, el Equipo Rocket apareció, tratando de robarse los Pokemon.  
- Sam: ¿El Equipo Rocket?  
- Oficial Jenny: Hemos evacuado todo el Monte Luna, trayendo a los entrenadores a este Centro Pokemon y al que está en Ciudad Celeste. Lo mejor será que nadie vaya al Monte por los momentos.

*¡Ting! ¡Ting!*

- Oficial Jenny: ¡Oficial Jenny aquí! – contestó su Pokétch.  
- ¡Jenny! ¿Has podido sacarlos a todos? – le preguntó otra oficial Jenny al otro lado de la pantalla.  
- Oficial Jenny: Si. ¿Qué hay de ti?  
- Tuvimos mucha suerte. Pero me acaban de informar que un joven arqueólogo se quedó adentro. No sabemos dónde puede estar.  
- Oficial Jenny: Entonces tendremos que enviar un equipo de rescate para sacarlo de allí.  
- No es tan fácil. Tenemos que detener al Equipo Rocket antes.  
- Oficial Jenny: ¡Enterada! – terminó la comunicación, y suspiró pesadamente – Tomará un tiempo enviar un equipo de rescate.

Al escuchar eso, Sam salió corriendo al mostrador. Podía notar a un grupo de Chansey que trataban de atender a todos los Pokemon heridos y sus entrenadores. Al no ver a la enfermera Joy, Sam salió disparada a una de las habitaciones del centro, logrando conseguirla en la Sala de Comunicaciones, hablando con la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Celeste.

- Enfermera Joy: Tendré que mandar a algunos entrenadores a Ciudad Plateada. Aquí no tenemos el espacio suficiente para atenderlos a todos.  
- Sam: ¡Enfermera Joy!  
- Enfermera Joy: ¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa?  
- Sam: ¿Tiene mis Pokeball?  
- Enfermera Joy: Si, aquí están. Iba a dártelas luego.

Le tendió las Pokeball, a lo que Sam las tomó rápidamente, saliendo disparada por la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del Centro, la oficial Jenny la detuvo.

- Oficial Jenny: ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
- Sam: A rescatar al arqueólogo.  
- Oficial Jenny: Es muy peligroso.  
- Sam: Su prima me dijo que es mi deber como entrenadora el proteger a los Pokemon. Sé que el Equipo Rocket no planea nada bueno.  
- Oficial Jenny: Nunca lo ha hecho.  
- Sam: Por favor, oficial, déjeme ir.  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai!

La oficial se la quedó mirando, como evaluándola, hasta suspirar resignada.

- Oficial Jenny: Bien… En estos momentos estamos colapsados, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Ten – le tendió una cuerda – Esto es una Cuerda Escape. Si tienes algún problema, úsala. Te ayudará a salir del Monte Luna sin problema.  
- Sam: Gracias – dijo, mientras tomaba la cuerda. Luego de eso, salió corriendo del Centro.  
- Oficial Jenny: ¡Ten mucho cuidado!

* * *

Sam corría a lo largo de las cavernas oscuras del Monte Luna. En todo ese tiempo, no había visto ningún entrenador. Eso la tranquilizó en parte, pues eso significaba que todos habían podido salir a salvo – sin contar al arqueólogo perdido-. Lo que si le preocupó a Sam fue que, en todo ese tiempo, no había visto ni un solo Pokemon salvaje. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en malas consecuencias, y se detuvo mirando al Pokemon que corría a su lado.

- Sam: Raichu, dime si logras percibir algo.

Raichu se detuvo a su vez, cerrando los ojos mientras olisqueaba el aire y movía las orejas.

- Raichu: Rai, raichu – salió corriendo.

Sam comenzó también a correr, tratando de seguirle el paso. Fueron más y más profundo de la cueva, cuando de repente, lograron ver una luz lejana.

Al llegar cerca del lugar de donde provenía la luz, Sam y Raichu lograron escuchar unos golpes metálicos contra roca, y una voz cargada de emoción. Siguieron acercándose.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Sam se detuvo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la figura que, gracias a la luz, podía reconocerse como la del joven arqueólogo perdido.

- Sam: Soy solo una entrenadora. He venido a sacarte de aquí.  
- Arqueólogo: ¿Y por qué harías eso?  
- Sam: Hay unos malhechores dentro del Monte. Se hacen llamar el Equipo Rocket. Han estado robando los Pokemon a sus entrenadores. Eres el único que queda aquí, por eso vine a buscarte. Es muy peligroso que te quedes.  
- Arqueólogo: Lo siento, pero no puedo irme. Acabamos de encontrar dos fósiles, y no pienso irme sin ellos.

Sam notó que había un Sandslash cavando con gran ímpetu en la pared de roca. Allí, medio enterrado, se podían ver dos fósiles; uno gris claro, y otro color ocre.

- Sam: Bien… Pero trata de apurar a tu Sandslash. Mientras antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.  
- Arqueólogo: Así que entrenadora… Mi nombre es Dome. Como habrás notado, soy un arqueólogo Pokemon.  
- Sam: Yo soy Sam, y él es Raichu.  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai!  
- Y yo soy alguien que está interesado en los fósiles que ese perdedor acaba de encontrar.

Sam se volteó sorprendida hacia donde provenía la voz. Una figura emergió de las sombras con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Sam reconoció enseguida el uniforme que portaba.

- Sam: ¡Equipo Rocket!  
- Rocket: Veo que nos conoces.  
- Sam: ¿Cómo no voy a saber de un grupo de bandidos? – el Rocket le sonrió maliciosamente.  
- Rocket: ¿Bandidos? Creo que te equivocas. Somos una compañía que lucha por una noble causa.  
- Sam: ¿Acaso es noble robas los Pokemon de otros?  
- Rocket: Eso es sólo una colaboración por parte de ustedes, los entrenadores. Todos deben ayudar al Equipo Rocket, incluso ese joven arqueólogo de allí – dijo, señalando a Dome con la cabeza.  
- Dome: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ustedes?  
- Rocket: Acabas de descubrir dos importantes fósiles, que son cruciales para el Equipo Rocket. Mi misión es llevármelos.  
- Dome: ¡No puedes llevártelos! ¡Yo los encontré! ¡Son míos!  
- Rocket: ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?

Sam se interpuso entre los dos.

- Sam: Te reto a una batalla. Si gano, dejarás a Dome tranquilo, y devolverás todos los Pokemon robados.  
- Rocket: Estás pidiéndome demasiado. ¿Qué pasa si yo gano? ¿Me darás a tus Pokemon?

Sam se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando con desprecio al Rocket. Fue cuando Raichu saltó frente a ella, gruñendo hacia el miembro del Equipo Rocket. Sam miró a su Pokemon sorprendida.

- Sam: ¿Qué ocurre, Raichu?  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai! ¡Raichu!  
- Rocket: ¡Ha, ha, ha! – se burló – Al parecer, tu rata eléctrica cree que puedes vencerme.  
- Sam: ¿En verdad lo crees, Raichu?  
- Raichu: ¡Rai!  
- Sam: Muy bien – asintió, devolviendo su atención al Rocket - ¡Elige tu Pokemon!  
- Rocket: Terminemos de una vez con esto – dijo, mientras sacaba una Pokeball de su cinto - ¡Ve ahora, Grimer!  
- Grimer: ¡Griii!  
- Sam: ¡Raichu, usa Impactrueno!  
- Raichu: ¡Chuuuu!

Raichu venció al Grimer de un solo golpe, cosa que sorprendió a Dome y al Rocket, quien sacó un Geodude. Sam no quería perder más tiempo, y cambió a Raichu por Charmeleon, derrotando al enemigo con su Garra de Metal. El último Pokemon del Rocket era un Voltorb, que Charmeleon venció fácilmente con su ataque de Ascuas.

- Rocket: Imposible…  
- Sam: Será mejor que…  
- Rocket: ¡Silencio, niña! - le gritó – Me habrás vencido está vez, pero te aseguro que no es gran cosa viniendo de una insignificancia como tú – una alarma en su Pokétch sonó, a lo que el Rocket sonrió – No necesitamos esos tontos fósiles. Tenemos lo que queremos.

Sam ordenó a Raichu y a Charmeleon que lo detuvieran, pero el Rocket lanzó una bomba de humo, haciendo que Sam, Dome y los Pokemon tosieran violentamente. Cuando el humo se disipó, el Rocket había desaparecido.

- Sam: No puede ser… - susurró con rabia.  
- Dome: Gracias. Has evitado que se llevaran mis fósiles.  
- Sam: Pero se han llevado los Pokemon de otros entrenadores.  
- Raichu: Raichu…  
- Charmeleon: Char…

Charmeleon y Raichu la miraban entristecidos. Dome se acercó a ella, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Dome: Hiciste lo que pudiste. Estoy seguro de que las Oficiales Jenny podrán con todo esto.  
- Sam: Supongo…  
- Dome: Oye, ¡esa fue una gran batalla! ¡Nunca había visto una igual! Eres una gran entrenadora.  
- Sam: ¿Te parece? – preguntó, a lo que el arqueólogo asintió vivazmente.  
- Dome: Ahora, sólo tengo que terminar de sacar los fósiles de la roca. Luego de eso, podremos irnos.  
- Sam: Yo tendré que quedarme. He de buscar a un grupo de Clefairy y estudiar su Danza Lunar.  
- Dome: ¿En serio? ¡Déjame ayudarte! Conozco el Monte Luna bastante bien. Luego de sacar los fósiles, te llevaré a un lugar donde estoy seguro que los Clefairy se reúnen para su danza.  
- Sam: Gracias, Dome – dijo, mirando cómo Sandslash volvía al trabajo – Permíteme ayudarte con eso. ¡Charmeleon, usa Garra de Metal y ayuda a Sandslash!  
- Charmeleon: ¡Char

* * *

Dome los había guiado hasta una zona ascendente del Monte Luna. Cuando se detuvieron, Sam pudo observar el lugar fascinada. Las paredes de la caverna brillaban como si tuviera estrellas incrustadas. En el medio del lugar, se hallaba una piedra grande de color blanco brillante, y justo arriba, había una gran apertura en el techo rocoso, que daba al exterior. Sam observó maravillada la noche estrellada.

- Dome: Ellos hacen su danza aquí, generalmente. Esa piedra grande que vez el medio es una Piedra Lunar. Podrás encontrar trozos más pequeños incrustados en las paredes. Los entrenadores vienen a buscar esta zona del Monte Luna, para poder recoger piedras lunares. Con ellas pueden evolucionar ciertos Pokemon.  
- Sam: ¡Es hermoso! Pero, ¿y los Clefairy?  
- Dome: Tendremos que esperar a que la luna se eleve en el cielo. Es cuando los Clefairy comienzan su danza.

Ambos se sentaron en una zona de la caverna, apartados de la Piedra Lunar. Sam se encontraba sentada, contemplando la Piedra Lunar que el Sandslash de Dome le había extraído de la pared, entregándoselo como un pequeño recuerdo.

- Sam: Y dime, Dome, ¿qué es lo que hace un arqueólogo Pokemon exactamente?  
- Dome: Estudio los fósiles de los Pokemon que encuentro. En el Monte Luna hay varios fósiles, pero la mayoría son de Golbat o Parasect. A esos fósiles se les hace un mantenimiento especial, y son puestos en exhibición en el museo de Ciudad Plateada – suspiró – Pero aquí no hay gran cosa. Mi sueño es ir un día a unas cavernas donde pueda conseguir fósiles un poco más interesantes.  
- Sam: ¿Y por qué no lo haces?  
- Dome: Me gustaría, pero no puedo. La caverna a la que quiero ir queda en la región Sinnoh, y eso está muy lejos. Mi familia no tiene el dinero suficiente para enviarme allá – dijo tristemente.  
- Sam: …No sé por qué, pero… algo me dice que sí lograrás ir a Sinnoh algún día…  
- Dome: Gracias, Sam.  
- Sam: ¿Sabes por qué el Equipo Rocket quería tus fósiles?  
- Dome: La verdad es que no. Pero, para serte sincero, deben de ser algo especiales. Nunca había visto fósiles como los que conseguí ahora.

La luna los iluminó un poco. Sam notó como se elevaba de a poco. Dome le señaló el otro lado de la caverna, donde un pequeño Clefairy hacía aparición. Sam sacó su Pokedex.

POKEDEX: Clefairy, el Pokemon Hada. Clefairy vive en grupos en lo profundo de las montañas, y tiene un carácter simpático. Se dice que este Pokemon proviene del espacio, pero no hay pruebas certeras de ello.

- Dome: ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso?  
- Sam: Es un Pokedex. Capta las características y formas de comportamiento de los Pokemon.

En ese momento, comenzaron a aparecer muchos más Clefairy.

POKEDEX: Los Clefairy se reúnen las noches de luna llena para realizar la Danza Lunar en honor a la luz clara y pura de la luna. Usan sus pequeñas alas para alzarse y planear en el aire, y así poder recolectar los rayos de la luna.

Los Clefairy comenzaron a saltar y dar giros. Era un espectáculo hermoso, como si efectivamente se tratara de una danza.

- ¡Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy

Sam y Dome hicieron sonidos de asombro ante el sonido que producían los Clefairy.

POKEDEX: Durante la danza, los Clefairy comienzan un canto rítmico y suave para ponerle movimiento a sus pasos.

En ese momento, algunos de los Clefairy se vieron envueltos por una luz blanca muy brillante. Sam y Dome tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para que la luz no los lastimara. Finalmente, la luz se disipó.

- Dome: ¿Qué… qué pasó?

POKEDEX: Clefable, el Pokemon Hada. Clefable es la forma evolucionada de Clefairy. Vive solitario en lo profundo de las montañas y los bosques. A veces, vive en conjunto con los Clefairy. En la Danza Lunar, los Clefairy recolectan los rayos de luna en una especie de competencia. Cuando la luna llega a su cénit, los Clefairy que más rayos de luna obtengan, logran evolucionar en Clefable. La Danza Lunar determina la evolución de la belleza y lo misterioso de la vida. Al término del ritual, los Clefairy celebran la evolución de los Clefable jugando el resto de la noche.

- Dome: Vaya, no lo sabía.  
- Sam: Es hermoso… - suspiró – Dome, gracias por traerme hasta aquí para ver esto.  
- Dome: No es nada…

Iban a prepararse para dormir allí esa noche, y así partir temprano a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sam y Dome se hallaban en una bifurcación del Monte Luna.

- Dome: Regresaré a Ciudad Plateada a mostrarle a Flint los fósiles que encontré. Este otro camino te llevará directo a Ciudad Celeste.  
- Sam: Bien. Recuerda que tienes que avisarle a la oficial Jenny que estás bien, y que yo estoy rumbo a Ciudad Celeste.  
- Dome: Lo haré.

Sam le sonrió por última vez, dirigiéndose hacia el camino indicado.

- Dome: ¡Oye, Sam! – la joven se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida – Buena suerte. Sé que te convertirás en una de las mejores entrenadoras Pokemon – ante esto, la joven le sonrió.  
- Sam: Y yo estoy segura de que algún día podrás ir a Sinnoh, Dome.  
- Raichu: Rai, rai.  
- Sandslash: Slash. ¡Sands-Slash!

Y con un último saludo, ambos se dirigieron a su destino respectivo.


	9. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Hace dos días que había llegado a la hermosísima Ciudad Celeste. Sam nunca había llegado tan lejos en la región Kanto, y decidió quedarse unos días para conocerlo todo. Ya había ido al gimnasio a ver el espectáculo acuático de las hermanas Celeste, donde una de ellas hacía de sirena, bailando con otros Pokemon acuáticos alegremente, mientras que otra hermana hacía de villana, y la tercera de príncipe encantador que rescataba a la sirena. El espectáculo le gustó mucho, y no esperaba enfrentarse a alguna de ellas para ganar su segunda medalla. Ya había luchado con los dos entrenadores de práctica. Sabía que Charmeleon no le serviría de mucho en un gimnasio acuático, y que Raichu era su arma secreta. Había probado con Pidgey, y el resultado fue espectacular. Luego de haber evolucionado en un Pidgeotto, se había vuelto mucho más veloz, tanto que lograba esquivar fácilmente los ataques Supersónicos de sus oponentes, y confundirlos con su Doble Equipo. Sam estaba muy orgullosa de su Pokemon. Al parecer, ella no era tan mala entrenadora después de todo.

Gracias a esas batallas de práctica y al espectáculo acuático, Sam pudo completar un poco más su Pokedex. Aún no había decidido enfrentar a la Líder del gimnasio, pues le habían dicho que las hermanas Celeste eran muy fuertes. Sam creía que necesitaba entrenar un poco más.

Ese día se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad. Quería aumentar la velocidad de Pidgeotto, y mejorar la capacidad de evadir ataques de Raichu. También había decidido entrenar a Charmeleon, así los tres se mantendrían en el mismo nivel.

- Sam: ¡Muy bien, chicos! Si seguimos así, lograremos obtener la segunda medalla.  
- Charmeleon: ¡Char!  
- Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeooo!  
- Raichu: ¿Rai?  
- Sam: ¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre, Raichu?

Raichu estaba mirando a una zona de la hierba alta, como si estuviera esperando algo. Fue en ese momento cuando una sombra saltó de la hierba, y embistió a Sam. Al caer al suelo, Sam pudo notar como aquella sombra se alejaba a gran velocidad. Raichu y los demás iban a ir tras el atacante, pero Sam los detuvo.

- Sam: ¿¡Qué fue eso! ¡Pasó muy rápido!

Sam se paró con dificultad del suelo, notando que algo le faltaba.

- Sam: ¡El Pokedex! ¡Esa cosa se lo llevó!

Sam llamó a Raichu y Charmeleon. Pidiéndole ayuda a Pidgeotto, salió corriendo hacia la dirección que había tomado aquella extraña sombra. Entrando a Ciudad Celeste, notó como Pidgeotto viraba hacia el Puente Nugget que cruzaba el lago. Pero cuando Sam iba a empezar a cruzar el puente, chocó contra algo o alguien, cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Pidgeotto, notando esto, se quedó planeando en el mismo lugar, sobre su entrenadora.

- Sam: Ahhh… - gimió de dolor.  
- ¿¡Sam! – preguntó una voz, asombrada y preocupada.

Sam abrió los ojos de sorpresa al reconocer esa voz. Subiendo la mirada, sonrió al notar de quién se trataba.

- Sam: ¡Ilex!

Ilex se levantó del suelo, y le ofreció una mano a Sam, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Ilex: Me alegra verte.  
- Sam: Lo mismo digo.  
- Ilex: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?  
- Sam: ¡Es verdad! – miró hacia el cielo - ¡Pidgeotto! ¿Viste a dónde se fue?  
- Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeooo! – asintió.  
- Ilex: ¡Wow! ¡Tu Pidgey ya es un Pidgeotto!  
- Sam: Si. He estado entrenando bastante.  
- Ilex: Sam, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Sam le contó todo, a lo que Ilex se la quedó viendo impresionado.

- Ilex: Déjame ayudarte, Sam.  
- Sam: Gracias, Ilex.

Cruzando el Puente Nugget, Pidgeotto los guió hasta el otro lado, en una zona donde el pasto estaba alto. Allí, se encontraban dos figuras paradas, de las cuales una de ellas tenía el Pokedex de Sam en la mano.

- Sam: ¡Oigan! ¡Devuélvanme mi Pokedex!

Las figuras se voltearon, y Sam se sorprendió al notar de quiénes se trataban.

- Sam: Equipo Rocket – susurró con ira.  
- Rocket 1: ¿Esta cosa? – dijo, mientras volteaba el Pokedex para verlo mejor – Parece un Pokedex, pero no funciona como tal. Creo que te engañaron, chiquilla – dijo, dándole una sonrisa malévola a Sam.  
- Ilex: ¿Por qué roban a los entrenadores? – les gritó, enojado.  
- Rocket 2: Eso no te incumbe, novato.  
- Sam: ¡He! – se burló – Claro que es un Pokedex, sólo que no es el común. No sabía que el Equipo Rocket fuera tan imbécil.  
- Rocket 1: ¿¡Imbécil! – gritó, mientras tomaba una Pokeball de su cinto - ¡Ya veremos quién es el imbécil!

Sam se colocó en posición de defensa, tomando una Pokeball de su cinto mientras sonreía irónicamente.

- Sam: Por mí está bien.  
- Rocket 2: Hay que enseñarles a estos novatos un poco de respeto – dijo, mientras también sacaba una Pokeball de su cinto.  
- Ilex: Por mí está bien. ¡Ve, Fedra!  
- Fedra: ¡Pidgeooo!  
- Sam: Vaya, evolucionó también – sonrió a Ilex.  
- Rocket 2: ¡Ekans, ataca!  
- Rocket 1: Comencemos. ¡Ve, Ekans!  
- Ekans: ¡Ekaaans!  
- Sam: ¡Raichu, yo te elijo!  
- Raichu: ¡Rachu!

Raichu dio un paso atrás intimidado por el Ekans del enemigo.

- Sam: ¿Raichu? – preguntó preocupada.  
- Rocket 1: Veo que tu tonta ratita le afectó la habilidad de intimidar de mi Ekans, he, he, he – rió, maliciosamente.  
- Sam: "Conque de eso se trata".  
- Rocket 1: ¡Ekans, usa Atadura!  
- Sam: ¡No te dejes, Raichu!  
- Raichu: Rai, rai…

Raichu estaba temblando al haber sido intimidado por Ekans. Justo cuando Ekans iba a amarrarlo con su cola, Raichu despertó de su susto, y salto, evadiendo el ataque.

- Sam: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora, usa ImpacTrueno!  
- Raichu: Rai… ¡Chuuuu!

Con ese solo ataque, Ekans cayó desmayado.

- Rocket 1: No… puede ser posible… - susurró, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.  
- Sam: Bien hecho, Raichu.  
- Raichu: ¡Rai, rai!  
- Sam: ¿Quién es el novato ahora?  
- Rocket 1: ¡Grrr! ¡Acábalos, Zubat!  
- Zubat: ¡Zuuu!  
- Sam: Mala elección…  
- Rocket: ¡Supersónico, ahora!  
- Sam: ¡Esquívalo! – Raichu lo esquivó fácilmente - ¡ImpacTrueno!  
- Raichu: ¡Chuuu!

Zubat quedó desmayado. Ilex también había noqueado a los Pokemon del otro Rocket.

- Ilex: ¡Fedra! ¡Recupera el Pokedex!  
- Fedra: ¡Pidgeooo!

Con un picotazo, Fedra recuperó el Pokedex del Equipo Rocket, dándoselo a Sam en el aire.

- Sam: Ahora… - dijo, dirigiéndose al Equipo Rocket.  
- Raichu: Rai… - gruñó, mientras electricidad estática salía de sus cachetes.

El Equipo Rocket los miraba asustados. Fue cuando dieron media vuelta para tratar de escapar.

- Sam: Oh no, eso no. ¡Raichu, evita que escapen!

Raichu utilizó su ataque de Onda Trueno para inmovilizarlos.  
Justo en ese instante, hizo aparición la Oficial Jenny sobre su motocicleta.

- Oficial Jenny: ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Sam: Oficial Jenny. Sólo detuvimos a estos dos del Equipo Rocket.  
- Oficial Jenny: Menos mal. Unos entrenadores me habían avisado que estaban aquí. Gracias por atraparlos.  
- Sam: No es nada. Pero antes… - se acercó a los dos miembros Rocket – Díganme, ¿para qué necesitaban un Pokedex?  
- Rocket 2: ¡Ha! Cómo si fuéramos a decírtelo.  
- Sam: Hmm… - sonrió con malicia – Raichu, ven un momento.

Ante esas palabras, los Rocket abrieron los ojos de miedo.

- Rocket 1: ¡No, espera! Te lo diremos!  
- Rocket 2: ¡Queríamos saber si el Pokedex podía localizar al Pokemon que vive en la parte subterránea de la Cueva Celeste!  
- Ilex: ¿Un Pokemon? ¿Qué clase de Pokemon?  
- Rocket 2: ¡No sabemos!  
- Rocket 1: ¡Sólo sabemos que es uno muy poderoso, y que el jefe lo quiere!  
- Sam: No creo que unos miembros de baja categoría como estos sepan más información.  
- Rocket 2: ¿¡Baja categoría! – exclamó furioso.  
- Raichu: ¡Rai-Chu! – exclamó, asustando a los Rocket.  
- Oficial Jenny: Bueno, les agradezco lo que han hecho. Ahora, Ciudad Celeste podrá estar tranquila.  
- Ilex: No hay problema, oficial.

* * *

De regreso en Ciudad Celeste, Sam e Ilex se estaban poniendo al día. Ilex había ganado también la Medalla Roca, gracias a la gran ayuda de Will. Llevaba una semana en Ciudad Celeste, y había desafiado a la Líder del gimnasio, pero no había podido vencerla.

Sam le contó su historia sobre Raichu, y cómo Charmeleon había evolucionado. Ilex le contó cómo Fedra había evolucionado, y cómo había logrado atrapar a Luke, su nuevo Abra.

- Sam: Me sorprende bastante. Los Abra no son fáciles de atrapar. Siempre se tele-transportan cuando te los encuentras.  
- Ilex: Debo admitir que no fue fácil. Pero mis tíos me mandaron un nuevo producto – dijo, mientras le tendía a Sam cinco Pokeballs.

Sam las tomó agradecida, mientras las veía extrañada. Nunca había visto unas Pokeball como aquellas. Su color era azul claro, y llevaban unas rayas rojas en cada lado.

- Ilex: Se llaman Greatball. Son una versión mejorada de las Pokeball. Permiten atrapar Pokemon de mayor nivel con una facilidad superior a la de las Pokeball.  
- Sam: Te agradezco el regalo, pero pienso que la Pokeball es la mejor amiga de un entrenador cuando de atrapar Pokemon se trata – le contestó sonriendo.  
- Ilex: Sí, supongo – contestó avergonzado.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos.

- Ilex: Oye, Sam…  
- Sam: ¿Hmm? – respondió.  
- Ilex: Bueno, yo… Quería pedirte un favor.  
- Sam: Lo que sea – le respondió, sonriendo.  
- Ilex: Sam… ¿Tendrías una batalla conmigo?  
- Sam: ¿Una batalla? ¡Claro que sí!

Estando uno frente a otro, Sam e Ilex iban a iniciar su batalla.

- Sam: ¡Pidgeotto, yo te elijo!  
- Ilex: ¡Ve, Fedra!  
- Sam: ¡Pidgeotto, Embestida!  
- Ilex: ¡Usa Tornado, Fedra

Pidgeotto le había pegado a Fedra, impidiéndole hacer el Tornado.

- Ilex: ¡Fedra, no!  
- Sam: ¡Embestida nuevamente!

Fedra se hallaba muy cansada. Trató de usar el Ataque de Arena, pero Pidgeotto lo esquivó fácilmente con su ataque de Agilidad.

- Sam: ¡Termina con un Ataque Rápido!

Fedra no podía luchar más. Ilex la llamó a su Pokeball.

- Ilex: Eres buena – comentó, mientras agarraba otra Pokeball de su cinto.  
- Sam: Tu también.  
- Ilex: ¡Ahora ve, Will!  
- Will: ¡Squirtle!  
- Sam: ¡Vaya, es Will!  
- Ilex: Si… - comenzó a decir, mientras se masajeaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza – Aún no he podido evolucionarlo en un Wartortle.  
- Sam: Tranquilo. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora, sigamos con la batalla – dijo, a lo que el joven respondió asintiendo con la cabeza - ¡Pidgeotto, Ataque Rápido!  
- Ilex: ¡Refugio, Will!

El ataque de Pidgeotto se vio imposibilitado por la defensa de Will.

- Sam: ¡Tornado!  
- Ilex: ¡Chorro de Agua!

Pidgeotto golpeó a Will con su Tornado, pero dentro de este, Will logró utilizar su Chorro de Agua, dándole de lleno a Pidgeotto.

- Ilex: ¡Embestida, ahora!  
- Sam: ¡Evádelo!

Pero ya era muy tarde, pues el ataque de Will le pegó a Pidgeotto, dejándolo inconsciente. Sam lo llamó de regreso a su Pokeball.

- Sam: Bien hecho, Pidgeotto – dijo, mientras tomaba otra Pokeball de su cinto - ¡Will está en buena forma! Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento, evolucionará en un Wartortle – le dijo a Ilex.  
- Ilex: Eso espero.  
- Sam: Ahora, a derrotarte. ¡Raichu, yo te elijo!  
- Raichu: ¡Rai-Chu!  
- Ilex: Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Will, usa Cabezazo!  
- Sam: ¡Esquívalo, y usa Mega Punch!

Raichu esquivó el ataque, pero Will también esquivó el ataque de Raichu.

- Sam: ¡Ataque Rápido, ahora!  
- Raichu: ¡Rai!

Con eso, Will quedaba fuera de combate. Ilex lo llamó a su Pokeball.

- Ilex: Ahora, mi último Pokemon. ¡Ve, Luke!  
- Luke: ¡Aaaabraaa!  
- Sam: A ver qué tan bien lo has entrenado. ¡Raichu, usa ImpacTrueno!  
- Raichu: ¡Chuuu!

Al instante, Luke quedó desmayado. Una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de Sam ante aquello. Ilex llamaba de nuevo a su Pokemon, algo avergonzado.

- Ilex: Bien hecho, Luke. Tendremos que seguir trabajando.  
- Sam: Ilex…  
- Ilex: No he tenido mucho tiempo para entrenarlo – le comentó a la joven, la cual suspiró con tranquilidad.  
- Sam: No te preocupes, Ilex. Los Abra no son fáciles de entrenar. Pero estoy segura de que algún día, Luke será muy poderoso.  
- Ilex: Gracias, Sam.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam e Ilex decidieron ir al Sea Cottage a visitar al famoso Bill.

- Sam: Entonces, ¿dices que este sujeto es famoso? – preguntó incrédula.  
- Ilex: ¡Por supuesto! – respondió emocionado – Él fue quien creó el Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokemon de la región Kanto. Allí es donde los entrenadores pueden enviar los Pokemon que no usen a un sistema de depósito.  
- Sam: Si es tan famoso, ¿cómo es que nunca escuché de él?  
- Ilex: Porque estás cegada por la fama del profesor Oak – respondió juguetonamente, a lo que Sam respondió con un gruñido.

El Sea Cottage quedaba frente a unos espejos de agua, cruzando el Puente Nugget.

Al llegar, Ilex llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió, así que Sam, con la paciencia que tiene, comenzó a…

- Sam: ¿¡Cómo es que un sujeto famoso no atiende a sus visitantes! – gritaba estruendosamente, mientras atacaba la puerta principal con sus puños. Ilex estaba detrás de ella, tratando de calmarla.  
- Ilex: ¡Sam! ¡Cálmate! ¡Vas a romper la puertaa…! ¡Ahhh!  
- Sam: ¡Ahhh!

La puerta se había abierto de repente, haciendo que Sam e Ilex cayeran al suelo dentro de la casa.

- Ilex: Uh… - se quejó de dolor.  
- Sam: … ¿Ilex?...  
- Ilex: ¿Si, Sam?  
- Sam: ¿¡Te importaría dejar de aplastarme, y quitarte de encima!  
- Ilex: Uh… Lo siento… - respondió avergonzado, mientras se levantaba.

Al levantarse, Sam notó que la casa estaba vacía.

- Ilex: Sam… - la llamó.

Sam se volteó a ver a su compañero, el cual le estaba señalando algo. Mirando en la dirección indicada, Sam vio a un Clefairy cerrando la puerta principal.

- Sam: Vaya – dijo, acercándose al Pokemon – Así que tú fuiste quien nos abrió la puerta.  
- Clefairy: ¡Hurra! ¡Soy un Pokemon! – gritó emocionado – No, esperen… No lo soy – dijo, mientras apoyaba su mentón en una mano, y el codo de esta en la otra mano.  
- Sam: ¡Ahhh! ¡Un Pokemon que habla!  
- Ilex: ¡Eso es imposible!  
- Sam: ¡Debe ser obra de algo malvado!  
- Ilex: Sam, creo que estás exageran…  
- Sam: ¡Raichu! ¡Atácalo!  
- Raichu: Rai... – preparándose para atacar.  
- Clefairy: ¡No, esperen! ¡No soy…!  
- Raichu: ¡Chuuu!

Raichu electrocutó al Clefairy, quien quedó frito en el suelo. Fue cuando trató de levantarse.

- Sam: ¡Raichu, de nuevo!  
- Raichu: Raichu, rai – la miró con tristeza.  
- Sam: ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?  
- Ilex: Sam, creo que ese Clefairy tiene razón…  
- Sam: ¿De que no es un Pokemon?  
- Clefairy: En realidad… - dijo, acercándose a ellos - …no lo soy. Pueden llamarme Bill.  
- Ilex: ¿¡Bill!  
- Sam: ¿El famoso Bill?  
- Bill: Bueno, he, he, he… - rió nervioso – Yo no diría famoso, pero sí.  
- Sam: ¿Me quiere decir que un Clefairy inventó un súper sistema de almacenamiento Pokemon?  
- Ilex: ¿¡Ese es Bill! – preguntó, aún sorprendido.  
- Bill: ¡Ya les dije que no soy un Pokemon! – gritó, saltando desesperadamente.  
- Sam: Entonces… ¿Eso te hace un Poke-fenómeno?  
- Bill: Si. Digo, ¡no! Soy un Poke-maníaco!  
- Sam: ¿No es lo mismo?  
- Bill: Tú, niña, no tienes respeto por las personas.  
- Sam: ¡Ay, no diga eso! – dijo inocentemente – Sí respeto a las personas. Pero creo que me cuesta actuar de igual modo con los Poke-fantásticos.  
- Bill: ¡Poke-maníacos!  
- Sam: Lo que sea.  
- Ilex: ¡Sam!  
- Sam: ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente.  
- Raichu: Rai… - suspiró, resignado.  
- Bill: Bueno, se preguntarán por qué soy un Clefairy.  
- Ilex: Si.  
- Sam: No.

Ilex le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Sam le ignoró.

- Bill: Pues estaba haciendo un experimento…  
- Sam: ¿Qué clase de experimento?  
- Bill: ¡Eso no te incumbe! – le gritó – Como decía. Estaba haciendo un experimento, cuando algo salió mal, y mi cuerpo fue combinado con ADN Pokemon, transformándome en un Clefairy.  
- Sam: ¿Y eso lo hace un gran Poke-fabuloso?  
- Ilex: Ya, Sam. ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos ayudarlo?  
- Bill: Tu sí, joven – se volteó a ver a Sam con desprecio – Pero no quiero que esa niña intervenga. Puede que me haga explotar o algo peor.  
- Sam: Explotar no es divertido. Prefiero hacer volar las cosas.  
- Bill: Qué graciosa…

Bill se acercó a uno de los aparatos que había en la pared del fondo de la casa.

- Bill: Bien, eh…  
- Ilex: Mi nombre es Ilex.  
- Sam: Yo soy Sam.  
- Bill: ¿A quién le importa? – le dijo, irónicamente – Bien, Ilex. Espera a que yo entre a este Transportador. Cuando lo haga, ve a la computadora que está por allá, y acciona el botón que permite iniciar el Sistema de Separación Celular.  
- Ilex: Bien.

Bill entró al Transportador, saltando graciosamente. Ante esto, Sam se rió burlonamente, siendo vigilada por la intensa mirada de resignación de Raichu.

- Ilex: Dale crédito.

Pasando al lado de Sam, Ilex se acercó al tablero del enorme computador. Al presionar una de las teclas, el Transportador por el que había entrado Bill comenzó a brillar con varias luces, mientras hacía ruidos raros. Sam ahogó un grito al ver cómo una luz blanca pasaba a toda velocidad por un cable grueso, llegando a otro Transportador que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la casa. El Transportador comenzó a brillar con luces y a hacer ruidos raros, igual que el otro. En la pantalla, Ilex logró ver una ventana de advertencia, que indicaba el fin del sistema. Con un 'Ding', la puerta del Transportador se abrió, revelando a un señor de unos treinta y tanto de años, de cabellera marrón claro, vistiendo una bata blanca de laboratorio.

- Bill: ¡Vaya! Fue interesante ser un Pokemon, pero me gusta más ser humano.  
- Sam: Te veías mejor como Pokemon.  
- Ilex: ¡Sam!  
- Bill: Déjalo, Ilex. Y supongo que eres entrenadora, ¿no es así?  
- Sam: ¡Lo soy! – respondió en tono orgulloso.  
- Bill: Tengo compasión por tus Pokemon – dijo llanamente.  
- Sam: ¿Ahora quién es el gracioso? – comentó jocosamente.  
- Bill: Bueno, les debo una.  
- Sam: ¿Nos debes? –

El Poke-maníaco se la quedó viendo, como estudiándola.

- Bill: Sé que en realidad no eres así, así que actúa como tu verdadera persona.  
- Sam: Claro…  
- Bill: Bueno… Supongo que vinieron a preguntarme sobre mi Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokemon.  
- Ilex: No, señor. Sólo vinimos a conocerlo.  
- Bill: De ti lo creo, pero no de ella.  
- Sam: De acuerdo, suficiente con el maltrato. Pido disculpas por la forma en cómo te traté.  
- Bill: Disculpa aceptada – comenzó a caminar por la casa – Bueno, Ilex. Ya me conociste. ¿Qué hay de ti?  
- Ilex: Pues… también soy entrenador Pokemon.  
- Bill: Eso es bueno.  
- Eevee: ¡Bui!

Un Eevee hizo aparición, saltando sobre la cabeza de Bill. Sorprendido, Bill tomó al Eevee en brazos, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Bill: Bueno, este es Eevee. Es bastante juguetón.

Bill colocó a Eevee en el suelo. Eevee se acercó sorprendida a Raichu, y luego de mirarse el uno al otro, comenzaron a perseguirse en un juego inocente. Sam sacó su Pokedex, y lo apuntó hacia el Eevee.

POKEDEX: Eevee, el Pokemon Evolución. Eevee es un Pokemon raro que puede adaptarse a condiciones de vida extremas, tomando formas diferentes de evolución.

- Bill: Si, eso es lo que todos los Pokedex dicen.

POKEDEX: Eevee tiene la capacidad de evolucionar en distintos tipos de Pokemon debido a que su código genético es inestable. Su evolución depende del tipo de Piedra que se utilice, del ambiente en el cual se vea expuesto, y del nivel de felicidad que se le haya otorgado.

- Bill: Vaya… La información es más completa…

POKEDEX: No existen muchos Eevee en la actualidad. Se han visto extinguidos con el paso del tiempo, y se dice que los que quedan se esconden de la visión humana. Eevee tiene la capacidad de absorber ciertos sentimientos irradiados por los humanos, logrando cambiar el estado de ánimo de los mismos. Debido a su código genético irregular, Eevee también tiene la capacidad de aprender ataques de todo tipo, incluyendo los ataques tipo Fantasma.

- Bill: ¿¡Quéee! ¿¡Cómo es posible que un Pokedex te diga todo eso! – exclamó, hasta que comenzó a susurrar para sí mismo - Sólo hay dos posibilidades. O han desarrollado la programación del Pokedex común, o… - miró a Sam sorprendido – Tienes un Pokedex RIP…

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Sam presionó un botón en el Pokedex.

POKEDEX: Soy un modelo DEX-RIP Enciclopedia Pokemon-Recolectador de Información Pokemon, diseñado y creado por el Profesor Pokemon Samuel Oak de la región Kanto. Asignado a la entrenadora Sam Kellyth, participante de la Liga Indigo, con Medalla Roca. Dueña de 3 Pokemon: Charmeleon, Pidgeotto y Raichu.

- Bill: No me digas que tú eres Sam Kellyth… - dijo, resignado.  
- Sam: ¿Acaso ha escuchado de mí? – preguntó sorprendida.  
- Bill: El profesor Oak me habló de su representante en el RIP.

Bill les comentó que los profesores Pokemon de todas las regiones se habían comunicado con los desarrolladores del Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokemon de cada región, comentándoles sobre la asignación RIP, y quiénes eran los representantes de la misma, para así colaborar con la actualización del nuevo Pokedex.

Con esa nueva información, Sam y Bill parecieron llevarse mejor, para el gusto de Ilex. Bill los invitó a conocer su colección de Pokemon. Sam pudo recolectar información no sólo de Eevee, sino también de Flareon y Vaporeon.

- Bill: Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte.  
- Sam: Me ha sido de gran ayuda. Gracias, Bill.  
- Bill: ¿Y cuáles son sus planes?  
- Ilex: Pues, como perdí contra la Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, pensaba ir a Ciudad Azafrán, y probar mi suerte allí.  
- Bill: ¡Mhm! Sé que lo harás bien. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sam?  
- Sam: Pensaba en retar a la Líder de Ciudad Celeste.  
- Bill: Bueno, quiero darte esto – dijo, entregándole un papel.  
- Sam: ¿Qué es?  
- Bill: Es un ticket de barco para el S.S. ANNE. Me han invitado a una fiesta para dentro de unas semanas, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir. la fiesta es en Ciudad Vermilion. Si quieres ser una gran entrenadora, te conviene ir, pues las batallas Pokemon son muy famosas. Y también te servirá para seguir completando tu Pokedex, pues te aseguro que hay una gran variedad de Pokemon allí.  
- Sam: Muchas gracias, Bill.

* * *

Ya fuera de la casa del Poke-maníaco Bill, Sam e Ilex estaban despidiéndose.

- Ilex: Te deseo suerte en Ciudad Celeste.  
- Sam: Cuídate mucho, Ilex.  
- Ilex: Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.  
- Sam: Sí.

Y con eso, Ilex tomó el camino que iba a Ciudad Azafrán. Sam cruzaba nuevamente el Puente Nugget, rumbo al Centro Pokemon. Mañana sería un gran día, pues enfrentaría al Líder de gimnasio, para lograr obtener su segunda medalla.


	10. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Un ataque eléctrico y otro de burbujas chocaron en el aire, creando una pequeña explosión. El agua comenzó a crear pequeñas olas, que de a poco se iban extinguiendo.

La batalla estaba durando demasiado. Pidgeotto logró derrotar al Starmie de la Líder de gimnasio. Pero ahora, Daisy había elegido a Dewgong como su segundo Pokemon, y Sam decidió usar a Raichu. La batalla iba algo pareja. Raichu era rápido, pero Dewgong también lo era, y Sam tuvo que admitir que era hasta más veloz que su Pidgeotto.

- Daisy: ¡Dewgong, usa Rayo de Hielo!  
- Sam: ¡Salta y esquívalo! – Raichu obedeció, esquivando el ataque del enemigo por poco – Acabemos con esto. ¡ImpacTrueno!  
- Raichu: Rai… ¡Chuuuu!

El ataque le dio de lleno al Dewgong, el cual se desmayó finalmente. Sam había logrado ganar la batalla.

- Daisy: Eres muy fuerte. ¡Y tu Raichu es muy lindo! – exclamó, emocionada.  
- Sam: Ehh… Gracias.  
- Daisy: Aquí tienes la Medalla Cascada. Ahora, tendrás que disculparme, pero tengo que ir al Spa a que me arreglen el cabello. ¡Dentro de unos meses, mis hermanas y yo nos iremos de vacaciones a un crucero por todo el mundo!  
- Sam: ¿Y necesitas ir ahora a la peluquería para eso?  
- Daisy: Es que tengo que elegir un look que me quede bien para el viaje – suspiró – No es sencillo ser Líder de gimnasio, y bonita al mismo tiempo.  
- Sam: Claro…  
- Daisy: ¡Te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje!  
- Sam: Gracias, Daisy.

* * *

Luego de una parada de recuperación en el Centro Pokemon, Sam y Raichu estaban saliendo de Ciudad Celeste, camino a Ciudad Azafrán.

- Raichu: ¡Raichu, rai! – exclamó, señalando algo a lo lejos.

Aguzando la vista, Sam pudo notar que se trataba de un Growlithe que venía corriendo hacia ellos. Al detenerse, el Growlithe empezó a ladrarles, algo alarmado. Raichu bajó de su hombro al suelo, hablando con el Growlithe. Momentos después, el Pokemon cachorro comenzó a correr en la dirección por la que había venido.

- Raichu: ¡Rai! ¡Raichu, rai! – le dijo a su entrenadora, antes de salir corriendo detrás del Growlithe.  
- Sam: ¡Raichu, espera!

Sam salió corriendo detrás de los dos Pokemon. En cuestión de minutos, logró divisar que se dirigían a una casa. Al llegar a la entrada, Sam vio la motocicleta de la Oficial Jenny estacionada en la entrada.

- Oficial Jenny: Bien hecho, Growlithe.

Sam se volteó, encontrándose con la oficial Jenny, que estaba agachada, acariciando al Growlithe. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Sam, la oficial se levantó y se acercó a la entrenadora. Una expresión seria se veía en su rostro.

- Oficial Jenny: Sam… Le he pedido a Growlithe que fuera a buscarte.  
- Sam: ¿Ocurre algo, oficial?

La oficial Jenny asintió con la cabeza. Atrás de ella, en la entrada de la casa, Sam pudo ver a un señor y una pequeña niña con rostros tristes y preocupados. La oficial Jenny invitó a Sam a que entrara en la casa.

Dentro, Sam ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La casa estaba hecha un desastre. Había muebles y materos rotos, trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, tierra por todos lados, el suelo de madera rayado, las paredes pintarrajeadas, y huellas grandes por doquier, probablemente de Pokemon. No era necesario preguntar quién era el responsable. Con ver las gigantes "R" pintarrajeadas en la pared, era suficiente.

- Sam: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
- Oficial Jenny: El Equipo Rocket…  
- Sam: Eso lo sé – la interrumpió suavemente, volteándose a ver a la oficial seriamente – Pero, ¿por qué en esta casa?

La oficial Jenny la guió a otra habitación de la casa, donde Sam pudo observar con intensa sorpresa un mensaje pintado en la pared.

"QUEREMOS LA MASTERBALL"

- Oficial Jenny: Llamé al profesor Oak para preguntarle qué es esa Masterball. No me respondió gran cosa. Sólo me dijo que una entrenadora, Sam Kellyth, era responsable de esa Pokeball maestra.  
- Sam: Lo soy, sí.  
- Oficial Jenny: El Equipo Rocket vino a esta casa. Por alguna razón, creyeron que la Masterball estaría aquí. ¿Sabe el Equipo Rocket que tu la tienes?  
- Sam: No dudaría en que lo supieran. Yo la recuperé de uno de ellos.  
- Señor: Esos sujetos irrumpieron en mi casa esta mañana, cuando mi hija y yo fuimos de compras a Ciudad Celeste. ¡Lo han destruido todo!  
- Sam: Eso es porque estaban buscando la Masterball. Claro está, que no la habrán encontrado, y probablemente pintarrajearon las paredes por rabia.  
- Oficial Jenny: Señor, ¿sabe si se llevaron algo más?  
- Señor: Un TM que había comprado hace algunos días.  
- Sam: ¿Qué clase de TM? – preguntó algo alarmada.  
- Señor: El de Excavar. Iba a utilizarlo con mi Mankey o mi Sandsdrew. Ese TM iba a ayudarme con mis sembradíos.

Sam sacó su Pokedex, apuntándolo a las huellas que había en el piso. Con un "¡Ding!", el Pokedex logró terminar su proceso de reconocimiento Pokemon.

POKEDEX: Machop, el Pokemon Superpoderoso. Machop es un Pokemon tipo lucha que está constantemente trabajando en fortalecer su cuerpo. Generalmente, vive en las montañas lejos de los humanos. Machop tiene la especialidad de saber todos los ataques tipo Lucha, lo que lo hace un Pokemon bastante fuerte en comparación con su tamaño. Muchos humanos utilizan a los Machop como ayudantes en construcciones y edificaciones. Machop se caracteriza por tener un carácter perseverante en cuanto a su entrenamiento. Rara vez descansa, pues está constantemente trabajando sus músculos para volverse más fuerte.

- Oficial Jenny: De acuerdo, eso sí es un Pokedex completo.

Sam se levantó del suelo, mirando seriamente a los presentes de la habitación.

- Sam: Iré tras el Equipo Rocket, y recuperaré la TM.  
- Oficial Jenny: Por la TM no te preocupes. La comisaría se encargará de hacerle entrega uno nuevo al señor.  
- Señor: Si. Después de todo, ese Equipo Rocket ya lo habrá utilizado.  
- Sam: Bien – dijo, comenzando a salir de la casa.  
- Oficial Jenny: Ten mucho cuidado, Sam.

* * *

Luego de correr unos kilómetros, Sam logró divisar a lo lejos a un sujeto agachado, con un Machop a un lado.

- Sam: ¡Equipo Rocket! – gritó, llamando la atención del sujeto.  
- Rocket: ¡Lárgate! ¡Esto no es lugar para una niña!

Sam seguía corriendo en su dirección, mientras sacaba una Pokeball de su cinto.

- Sam: ¡Pidgeotto, sal!  
- Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeooo!

La joven se detuvo a una distancia razonable del Rocket, mirándolo seriamente.

- Sam: Devuelve la TM robada.

El Rocket se rió con ironía ante esto, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Rocket: Muy tarde, niña. Ya la utilicé.  
- Machop: ¡Maaachop!  
- Rocket: Lo mejor será que te largues. No tengo nada que ver contigo.

Sam no se movió. Metiendo una mano en su bolso, la joven sacó lentamente un objeto de gran valor.

- Sam: Estás buscando esto, ¿no es así?

Los ojos del Rocket se abrieron desmesuradamente de sorpresa, al reconocer el objeto que la joven tenía en su mano.

- Rocket: Tu… - la empezó a ver con desprecio - ¡Tu eres la entrenadora RIP!  
- Sam: Y… ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

El Rocket estaba gruñendo de rabia, mientras Sam permanecía expectante.  
- Rocket: ¡Te arrancaré esa Masterball de las manos!  
- Sam: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ante esto, el Rocket sonrió maliciosamente.

- Rocket: Con gusto. ¡Ve, Machop!  
- Machop: ¡Maaaachop!  
- Sam: ¡Tornado, Pidgeotto!  
- Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeooo!

El ataque debilitó bastante al enemigo. Machop utilizó Embestida, pero no le hizo gran daño a Pidgeotto. Con un Ataque rápido, el Machop cayó desmayado.

En un solo instante, el Rocket había comenzado a correr. Esto le sorprendió mucho a Sam. ¿Quién abandona a su Pokemon de esa forma?

- Sam: ¡Raichu, Onda Trueno!  
- Raichu: ¡Chuuu!

Aquello fue suficiente para paralizar al Rocket en la cómica posición en la que se encontraba corriendo.

Fue cuando hizo aparición la Oficial Jenny con su Growlithe. Bajando de la motocicleta, la oficial se acercó a la entrenadora.

- Oficial Jenny: Lograstra atraparlo.  
- Sam: ¿Qué clase de entrenador abandona a su Pokemon para salvarse a sí mismo? – preguntó tristemente.  
- Oficial Jenny: Ninguno. El Equipo Rocket no es un grupo de entrenadores, sino de malhechores – contestó. Al notar la expresión de tristeza de la joven, la oficial sonrió – Pero no te preocupes. Le encontraremos un lugar a este Machop.

Sam notó que Raichu trataba de llamarle la atención. Al bajar la mirada, vio que el Pokemon sostenía un disco en su boca. Tomándolo, Sam volteó a hablar con la oficial Jenny.

- Sam: Es el TM robado.  
- Oficial Jenny: El señor de la casa dijo que si por casualidad lo encontrabas, que él te lo obsequiaba. Después de todo, la comisaría le va a dar otro sin cargo alguno.

Sam asintió ante esto, y guardó el TM y la Masterball en su bolso. Luego, llamó a Pidgeotto de regreso a su Pokeball.

- Oficial Jenny: Supongo que irás a Ciudad Azafrán.  
- Sam: Así es.  
- Oficial Jenny: Mucha suerte, entonces.

* * *

La Ruta 5 estaba bastante despejada. Sam y Raichu disfrutaban del calor del sol. Lo mejor de todo era que no había entrenadores por los alrededores. Eso les permitió descansar un poco.

Para Sam era increíble: tenía tres excelentes Pokemon, y llevaba ganados tres medallas de gimnasio. Aunque estaba consciente de que tenía que entrenar mucho si quería ganar los siguientes enfrentamientos. No era sencillo ser fuerte. A veces, Sam se agotaba. Pero le gustaba notar los frutos de su trabajo. Con lo que no iba del todo bien era con su Pokédex RIP. Era algo bastante lento. Apenas llevaba registrados a 18 Pokemon de los cientos existentes. Pero ella era paciente. Tenía que serlo.

- ¿Ah?

Sam volteó de nuevo su cabeza al cielo, creyendo haber visto algo.

- ¿Rai?  
- Raichu, ¿no lo viste?

Raichu se la quedó viendo dubitativamente. De la nada, un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos, muy alto en el cielo.

- ¡Allí está de nuevo!

Sam y Raichu vieron una sombra lejana que volaba por entre las nubes, pero era difícil ver de qué se trataba. ¿Un Pokemon, quizá? Sam nunca había visto algo así. Probó captarlo con su Pokedex, pero era evidente que la criatura se hallaba muy lejos para que los sensores de la máquina lo percibieran.

Parecía ser una criatura enorme. Volaba con gracia, y dejaba una estela plateada detrás de sí.

- ¡Oye, jovencita!

Sam se volteó y vio que un guardia de camino se acercaba a ella con su Butterfree.

- ¡Rápido! – Sam tomó desprevenido al guardia, quien lanzó un grito de sorpresa – Hacia allá. Dígame, ¿qué ve?  
- ¡Nada, nada! – respondió asustado el guardia.

Soltando un suspiro de derrota, Sam liberó al pobre guardia.

- Jovencita… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
- Si, lo siento. Es que me pareció ver algo.  
- No se preocupe. ¿A dónde se dirige?  
- A Ciduad Azafrán.  
- Eso me temía – respondió tristemente el guardia -. Lamentablemente, no puedo dejar pasar a nadie hasta nuevo aviso. Órdenes de la policía.  
- ¡Pero tengo que ganar la medalla del gimnasio!  
- No eres la única. Hay muchos entrenadores que han venido por aquí, y he tenido que decirles lo mismo. Pero órdenes son órdenes. Más adelante, las puertas de la ciudad volverán a ser accesibles para todo el mundo. No se preocupe, podrá enfrentar al gimnasio dentro de algunas semanas.

Sam y Raichu se miraron con preocupación.

- ¡Free! – exclamó el Butterfree a su entrenador.  
- ¡Es cierto! Pueden utilizar el camino subterráneo para ir a Ciudad Vermilion. Allí hay un gimnasio también.

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Y allí está el puerto donde se encuentra el S.S. ANNE!  
- ¡Si, así es! – le contestó alegremente el guardia.  
- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ciudad Vermilion será! – dijo la entrenadora, comenzando a correr a la entrada del camino subterráneo, mientras se despedía del guardia de camino. -. ¡Gracias!


	11. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

- Si no te calmas, jamás podré comprender de qué me estás hablando – dijo, lanzándole una mirada cansada.  
- ¡Cómo no va a entender de lo que le estoy hablando! – exclamó alterada la entrenadora.  
- ¡Rai, rai!  
- Sam, de nuevo. Si quieres que entienda lo que estás diciendo, debes calmarte.  
- Bien. Lo siento profesor.  
- Así está mejor.

Sam había llegado finalmente a Ciudad Vermilion por el camino subterráneo que le habían indicado antes. Había ignorado a todos los entrenadores de la Ruta 6, dirigiéndose directamente al Centro Pokemon, para hablar con el profesor Oak de un asunto importante.

- Dices que era enorme.  
- Si. Aunque no le noté bien la forma. Y parecía soltar un haz plateado o algo así.  
- ¿No habrá sido un Dragonaire?  
- ¡Los Dragonaire son alargados como culebras! ¡Este era enorme y tenía alas!  
- Los Dragonaire no son culebras, son dragones, Sam – le comentó en su típico tono de profesor Pokemon.  
- Ese no es el caso, profesor. Este parecía más un ave.  
- Y dices que el Pokedex no logró captarlo – aclaró, viendo que Sam le respondía negando con la cabeza -. Bueno, eso es decepcionante. Pero supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver si vuelve a aparecer.  
- No creo que tenga ese tipo de suerte.  
- No digas eso. Vas bien hasta ahora. Llevas 20 Pokemon en el Pokedex. Y hay algunos entrenadores RIP en otras regiones que no han comenzado con la misión.  
- Si, supongo que tiene razón.  
- Ahora, te recomiendo que uses la invitación que te dio Bill al S.S. ANNE. Es un buen lugar para que recolectes más información. Además, te ayudará a entrenar un poco más para el gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion. El líder no es nada fácil de derrotar, eso te lo aseguro.  
- Muy bien, profesor. Hasta luego.  
- Rai-Chu.

* * *

En su tercer día en Ciudad Vermilion, Sam decidió caminar un poco por el lugar antes de abordar el S.S. ANNE. Ya había luchado con los entrenadores de práctica del gimnasio, y efectivamente, tenía que entrenar un poco más para lograr derrotar al lídre.

Ciduad Vermilion no era muy grande. Era más bien una especie de ciudad costera. Había sobre todo casas de dos pisos, pero ningún edificio. En una esquina de la ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo una construcción. Muchos Machop y Machoke ayudaban a los humanos en la creación de la primera casa de tres pisos con jardín incluido en la ciudad.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Hola, jovencita!

Sam se volteó para encontrarse con un señor de unos sesenta años elegantemente vestido. Se le acercó con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano, a lo que Sam respondió tendiendo la suya a modo de saludo.

- Eres una entrenadora, ¿no es así?  
- Así es, señor. Mi nombre es Sam Kellyth.  
- ¡Samantha! Hermoso nombre. ¡Hermoso nombre!

Sam y Raichu se lo quedaron viendo con gesto de pregunta, mientras el señor reía con voz potente.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Walter Scott. Soy el Presidente del Club Fan de Pokemon.  
- ¿Club Fan de Pokemon?  
- ¡Así es! Es el club perfecto para los amantes de los Pokemon. Veras, cada persona en el mundo tiene un Pokemon preferido, ya sea porque es el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más lindo o el más extraño.

Ante aquello, Sam y Raichu intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

- ¿Quieres saber cual es mi Pokemon favorito?

Sam iba a responderle, pero Scott se le había adelantado.

- Mi Pokemon favorito es Rapidash, esa belleza veloz tipo Fuego. ¿Quieres saber por qué es mi favorita? – y nuevamente, Scott prosiguió antes de que Sam pudiera responderle -. Porque es linda, amorosa, inteligente, asombrosa, maravillosa, amable, cálida, espectacular…  
-Rai… - dijo cansinamente el Pokemon, derritiéndose sobre el hombro de su entrenadora al escuchar toda la palabrería del fanático Pokemon.  
- …encantadora, fabulosa, cariñosa, glamorosa…  
- ¡Señor Presidente!  
- ¡Ah! ¡Monique! ¡Mi dulce secretaria!  
- Señor Presidente, al fin le encuentro. El barco va a zarpar en cualquier momento, y usted no lo ha abordado aún.  
- Es cierto, sí, muy cierto.  
- ¿Usted también va a bordo del S.S. ANNE? – preguntó sorprendida Sam.  
- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Mi cargo me lo exige! – exclamó alegremente Scott.  
- Cada año, se celebra una competencia de entrenadores a bordo del S.S. ANNE. La tarea del Presidente es ver las batallas que se lleven a cabo en el barco y nivelar a cada entrenador, escogiéndo al mejor de todos para darle un premio – explicó Monique.  
- ¡Eso es genial! – respondió Sam.  
- ¡Rai, rai!  
- Al parecer también abordarás el barco, señorita Kellyth.  
- Si, así es – respondió la joven.  
- ¡Vamos, que ya está a punto de zarpar! – exclamó Monique.

* * *

El S.S. ANNE era bastante grande. Era un barco de unos tres pisos, incluyendo camarotes privados y cocina. Había una sección del barco en la que se podía ir al exterior y observar el cielo y el mar.

Lo que más predominaba eran marineros, con sus Pokemon tipo Agua y Lucha. Sam se vio luchando contra varios Machop, Poliwhirl y uno que otro Goldeen. También había un caballero, que tenía un Growlithe.

Algunas de las batallas eran sencillas. Otras, un poco más largas. Pero Sam logró derrotar a la mayoría, y eso le alegraba, pues era un entrenamiento excelente para su equipo.

Al final del día, el capitán del S.S. ANNE luchaba contra el que tenía más puntos. Sorpresivamente, Sam y uno de los entrenadores de práctica de Ciudad Celadona. Ambos entrenadores lograron derrotar al capitán, terminando la justa en un empate.

- ¡Y el premio será para el entrenador con más puntos! – exclamó el Presidente Walter Scott para que los presentes le escucharan -. ¡Y al parecer hay un empate! Menos mal que tengo dos de estas.

Sam y el entrenador de práctica recibieron un disco cada uno. Sam se sorprendió al notar que se tratava del HM Cortar.

- ¡Felicidades a todos los entrenadores! ¡Y buena suerte el próximo año!

* * *

Sam estaba peleando con el HM para enseñárselo a Charmeleon, cuando el entrenador de práctica de Ciudad Celadona la vio y trató de ayudarla. Aquello acercó a ambos entrenadores a una conversación.

- Llevas dos medallas, eso está muy bien.  
- Si, gracias. ¿Qué tal es trabajar en un gimnasio? – preguntó Sam, curiosa.  
- Es genial. Pero no es tan sencillo. Hay que estar constantemente demostrándole al líder que uno es apto para estar allí en el gimnasio. Hay que entrenar todos los días, y aprender cosas nuevas. Claro, el conocimiento que obtenemos no es tan grande como el de un entrenador que se la pasa constantemente viajando – comentó el entrenador.  
- Sé lo que se siente. No es fácil entrenar. Aunque he aprendido un factor importante en eso: paciencia.  
- ¡Muy cierto! – exclamó el entrenador, a lo que ambos comenzaron a reír.  
- Oye, ¿es muy dificil el gimnasio de tu ciudad?  
- Si te dijera que no, te estaría mintiendo. Todo gimnasio es dificil. Depende del entrenador y su equipo que la lucha no sea tan sofocante. Lo que buscan los entrenadores de práctica es conoce nuevos Pokemon y ver nuevas estrategias de los entrenadores que van llegando. El líder de gimnasio sólo quiere tener batallas interesantes. El entrenador que se la haga dificil es su favorito.  
- Pues no te preocupes. Conmigo, toda batalla es interesante – comentó arrogantemente Sam, a lo que el otro entrenador se la quedó viendo sorprendido, para luego sonreír.  
- Eres bastante joven aún. Es normal que sientas esa seguridad desbordante. Pero no tienes que dar todo por sentado. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado en el camino, porque podrías tropezar.

* * *

Y tropezó. Sam había perdido contra el Sargento Surge. Su Charmeleon había podido contra su Magnemite, pero había perdido contra Voltorb. Pidgeotto se desmayó ante la primera descarga eléctrica, y su pequeño Raichu no pudo contra el enorme Raichu del líder de gimnasio.

Surge la había explusado duramente del gimnasio, cosa que empeoró la situación anímica de la entrenadora. Llegó a un estado de conmoción tal que no sabía cómo continuar, ni si debía continuar.

A los dos días, Sam sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Fue a donde se encontraba la enfermera Joe y le preguntó dónde estaban sus Pokemon.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio que sus Pokemon se la quedaban mirando. Sam se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos.

- Yo… quería pedirles una disculpa – dijo tristemente -. Sé que mi actitud estos últimos días no era la mejor. Pero me sentía muy mal. Sentía que… no era una buena entrenadora…

Los otros tres seguían mirándola, sin moverse ni hacer ruido alguno.

- Somos un equipo, pero creo que no lo he comprendido del todo aún. Sé que entrenar no es suficiente. Se necesita algo más. Eso es lo que me explicó la enfermera Joe.

Con ojos llorosos, Sam se los quedó viendo un largo rato.

- Yo quería saber… si ustedes me permiten continuar. No podría pedir mejores amigos que ustedes. Y necesito saber que aún están conmigo, a pesar de todo. Me esforzaré más, lo prometo. Y no permitiré que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

Pasaron unos segundos, y los tres Pokemon corrieron gritando alegremente hacia ella. Charmeleon la abrazó por el medio, Raichu se montó en su cabeza y Pidgeotto la acarició desde su hombro. Sam les devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas en su rostro y riendo alegremente.

En la entrada de la habitación, la enfermera Joe y Chansey miraban la escena con satisfacción.

- ¡Chansey, chan!  
- Sus Pokemon siempre estarán con ella, es totalmente normal. Un buen entrenador es aquel que logra que su equipo la aprecie – comentó la enfermera.  
- Chan, chansey.  
- Así es. Esta situación servirá de enseñanza a Sam. No siempre se puede ganar, pero siempre se podrá volver a intentar. Ya no estará tan segura de todo. Tomará decisiones equivocadas, pero logrará enfrentarlas. Y andará con cuidado con lo que hace. Es el camino que un entrenador Pokemon ha de llevar a lo largo de su viaje.


	12. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Los días siguientes decidió entrenar duramente en la ruta que estaba al lado de Ciudad Vermilion. Los entrenadores que allí había le ayudaron bastante, pero Sam aún estaba temerosa. No quería repetir la experiencia del gimnasio con el Teniente Surge.

Para ello, mantuvo su entrenamiento dentro de la Cueva Diglett, no tanto para luchar contra los Diglett o Dugtrio, sino también para fortalecer a su equipo con la geografía del lugar. Al haber tantas rocas, Sam trotaba cada mañana y cada tarde con sus Pokemon, esquivando cada obstáculo para aumentar la agilidad y velocidad de cada uno. Y las paredes de la caverna le eran útiles para fortalecer el nivel de ataque de su equipo.

Pero una tarde, las cosas iban a empeorar.

Terminando de comer y darles pociones a sus Pokemon a las afueras de la Ciudad Vermilion, Sam estaba pensando en crear una mejor estrategia al momento de luchar contra el Teniente. Cuando de repente, se escucharon gritos que provenían de la ciudad.

Al voltearse, Sam notó a varios marines que corrían tras un sujeto vestido de la forma más ridícula que ella había visto en su corta vida; el sujeto llevaba puesto un traje selvático adornado con rayas de Arcanine, y como cinturón llevaba varios Pokedoll, entre los cuales se podía apreciar un Mudkip, und Clefairy y un Igglybuff. Y no sólo eso, sino que también llevaba el cabello negro, largo y despeinado, y un bigote mal arreglado.

El sujeto le pasó por al lado a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo a Sam de reaccionar. Tras él, los marines trataban de alcanzarlos. Sam los reconoció como los entrenadores de práctica del gimnasio del Teniente Surge.

- ¡Atrapen a ese ladrón!  
- ¡Que no se escape!

Los marines pasaron por al lado de Sam y otros entrenadores, pero uno de ellos quedó atrás al haber tropezado con el suelo y caer de lleno. Sam y algunos entrenadores que se encontraban en la ruta fueron a ayudarlo. El pobre marín se sentó en el suelo, limpiándose la cara de tierra.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó uno de los entrenadores.  
- Ese sujeto vino al gimnasio, diciendo que quería enfrentar al Teniente. Y en efecto, estaban luchando. Pero algo pasó, y el sujeto se robó las medallas y condecoraciones de los marines de Vermilion.  
- Conozco a ese sujeto – comentó un señor mayor con un Growlithe a su lado, el mismo que Sam había conocido en la fiesta del S. S. ANNE de hacía unos días -. Le llaman Raspus. Es un apostador y jugador compulsivo. Es un tramposo y también un ladrón.  
- Tenemos que atraparlo. Las condecoraciones de los marines son importantes para la ciudad – dijo exasperado el marín.

No había que pedirlo dos veces. Todos los entrenadores fueron en busca del ladrón, incluyendo Sam, por supuesto.

Unos minutos más tarde, los entrenadores lograron alcanzar a los marines, quienes estaban rodeando al ladrón Raspus con sus Pokemon. Éste, a su vez, tenía a un Vulpix que le protegía. Al llegar los entrenadores, los ojos del ladrón se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- ¡Más entrenadores! Pero que tierno – se burló Raspus -. Quizás tengan algo interesante como el Teniente. ¿Qué crees tú, Sixy? – le preguntó a su Vulpix, quien le contestó con un suave mugido.  
- ¡Devuelve las condecoraciones, ladrón!  
- Qué irrespeto tan grande… - negó burlonamente Raspus -. Y eso que son marines.

Una sonrisa malvada se reflejó en su rostro, y momentos después, entrenadores y marines estaban saltando espantados. Había algo que les estaba rozando por todo el cuerpo, y lo único que lograban ver era una figura moverse muy rápido entre ellos.

- Esto ya me parece aburrido – bostezó descaradamente el ladrón -. Supongo que los dejaré tranquilos.

Y con un ataque de Pared de Humo del Vulpix, el ladrón desapareció. Pero los presentes sólo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando el humo se disipó y todos lograron recuperar la respiración en medio de toses.

- ¿Están todos bien?

Los marines, como buenos soldados, revisaron que nadie estuviera lastimado. Raspus no sólo se había escapado, sino que también se había llevado el dinero de todos los presentes y, por supuesto, las condecoraciones y medallas de Ciudad Vermilion.

Muchos se habían resignado, y decidieron informar a la policía Pokemon para que estuviera pendiente de atrapar al criminal. Se fueron retirando de a poco a Ciudad Vermilion. Todos, menos Sam, quien revisaba que no le faltara nada, además de su dinero.

Raichu se le había acercado al notar su cara de preocupación. Sam le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Se llevó la Masterball…

* * *

Sam sabía que tenía que recuperar la Masterball. Era su asignación especial devolvérsela al creador. Además de que era una Pokeball muy peligrosa, sobre todo en manos equivocadas… como las de un ladrón, por ejemplo.

Con ayuda de Raichu y Pidgeotto, Sam estaba en busca de Raspus. Llevaban al menos dos horas en el camino, y no había rastros del sujeto. Pero Sam no iba a darse por vencida. No podía.

Fue cuado se sintió una ligera explosión entre las colinas. Sam salió disparada, siguiendo la sombra de Pidgeotto que la guiaba. Luego de unos minutos, Sam notó que varios Pokemon se ocultaban entre los matorrales del bosque.

- ¡Rai, rai!

Sam se dirigió a Raichu, quien la estaba llamando, y le señalaba algo entre los árboles. Sam alzó la vista, y se encontró con una figura envuelta en seda de gusano, y quemada con electricidad. Era obvio que se trataba de una persona que fue atacada por los Pokemon del bosque.

De la anda, salió una figura muy veloz que comenzó a atacar a Sam, pero fue interceptada por Raichu. Gritando con desesperación, Raichu rodaba por todo el suelo del bosque luchando contra la extraña figura. Luego de unos segundos, Raichu usó su electricidad, logrando que la figura quedara paralizada en el suelo. Con sorpresa, Sam notó que se trataba de un Farfetch'd.

- ¡Raichu, rai! – exclamó enojado su Pokemon, acercándose al ave mientras expulsaba chispas por sus mejillas -. ¡Raiii!  
- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Sam. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Le pidió a Pidgeotto que rompiera el capullo de seda con su pico. Al lograrlo, la figura cayó pesadamente la suelo, dándose un golpe brusco. Liberándose de las ataduras, el hombre conocido como Raspus se encontró frente a frente con una joven entrenadora. Sonriendo con malicia, Raspus llevó su mano a su cinto, pero no encontró nada allí. Con espanto, miró nuevamente a la entrenadora.

Un Raichu tenía amarrado con su cola a un paralizado Farfetch'd, mientras que un Charmeleon tenía atrapado entre sus garras a su Vulpix.

- ¡Sixy! ¡Falcon! – exclamó preocupado, a lo que sus Pokemon le respondieron con un gemido suave. Raspus trató de calmarse -. ¿Acaso nadie te dijo que no debes tratar así a los Pokemon? – preguntó más tranquilo, recibiendo una mirada seria de la joven.  
- ¿Y acaso nadie te dijo a ti que robar está mal?

El sujeto movió sus hombros en señal de que le daba poca importancia al tema.

- Tengo necesidades, pequeña. Y a veces, necesito ciertas cosas para cubrirlas.  
- ¿Y por qué no trabajas? En un circo te iría bien – respondió ácidamente Sam, recibiendo una mirada de odio del ladrón.  
- Qué lengua tienes, jovencita. Algún día te meterá en problemas.

El sujeto comenzó a acercarse a ella con los puños apretados, pero un Pidgeotto le detuvo el paso, lanzándolo contra un tronco de árbol.

- No me interesa que te hayas llevado el dinero de los entrenadores. Quizás tampoco las condecoraciones de los marines.  
- ¿Quizás sea eso porque el otro día perdiste contra el Teniente Surge? – comentó burlonamente el ladrón, y su risa aumentó al notar las facciones de dolor de la joven -. Ese sujeto no es tan fuerte. Yo logré derrotarlo con facilidad, como podrás ver. Lo que pasa es que entrenadores débiles como tú creen que se van a comer el mundo por solo tener una Pokeball en su cinto.

Sam alzó la mano enojada, recibiendo una mirada interrogative del sujeto. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, al sentir cómo otra ráfaga de viento lo tiraba de vuelta contra el tronco del árbol.

La entrenadora se acercó al ladrón con paso lento, y se agachó al nivel de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente.

- El dinero y las condecoraciones las recuperará la policía cuando te lleve de regreso a Ciudad Vermilion – comenzó a decir la joven, con voz calmada -. Lo que quiero que me des es una Pokeball en específico que tu lindo… ¿Falcon, dijiste? Me quitó hace unas horas.  
- ¿Qué Pokeball? No sé de qué me hablas. Si quisiera atrapar algún Pokemon, simplemente se lo robaría a entrenadores novatos como tú.  
- No tientes tu suerte, Raspus…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque otra explosión como la anterior se volvió a sentir en el bosque. Raspus logró ponerse de pie, y junto a él, lograron unírseles su Vulpix y Farfetch'd, quienes aprovecharon la tembladera del suelo para librarse de sus capturadores. Y pudieron hacerlo, pues Pokemon cmo Raichu y Charmeleon eran susceptibles a los movimientos sísmicos. Un aspecto importante que su entrenadora no les había enseñado a manejar.

Con la explosión, muchos Pokemon salieron disparados por todos lados, asustados. Raspus trató de aprovechar la distracción para escapar, pero se vio molestado nuevamente por el Pidgeotto de la joven.

- ¡Quítale la Masterball, Pidgeotto!  
- ¡Pidgeooo!

Raspus intentó librarse del ave al darle un manotazo. Pero no se vio librado cuando varios Pokemon comenzaron a atacarle. Al parecer, se veían molestos con aquel sujeto. Sam pensó que quizás sabían que Raspus era un ladrón.

Muchos Weedle, Pidgey y Caterpie le estaban estorbando. Varios Aipom se les unieron también. La rabia le consumía. Buscó entre su cinturón un objeto, el cual resplandeció en su mano. Sam la reconoció como la Masterball.

- ¿Quieres esto, niña? ¡Pues no la tendrás!

Para espanto de Sam y sus Pokemon, Raspus había lanzado la Masterball en cualquier dirección. Sam se olvidó del ladrón, y fue tras la Masterball, pero no lograba conseguirla.

- ¡Desháganse de esta peste! – exclamó Raspus a sus Pokemon, quienes comenzaron a atacar a los Pokemon salvajes.  
- ¡No tan rápido, Raspus!

Varios marines y entrenadores se encontraban rodeando al ladrón con sus Pokemon. Entre ellos, estaba el temible Teniente Surge. Raspus comenzó a temblar de terror certero ante la figura de marín. Surge se le acercó lentamente. En segundos, Raspus, Sixy y Falcon se retorcieron ante el ataque eléctrico del Raichu del Teniente.

- La próxima vez que robes, piensa que personas como estos entrenadores siempre te perseguirán para atraparte y llevarte ante la justicia.  
- ¿Entrenadores como ustedes? Por favor, Surge – se burlaba el ladrón -. Si ni tus marines lograron atraparme.  
- No, pero ella sí – dijo el Teniente, señalando a Sam -. Y qué buen trabajo que hizo – agregó.

Se acercó aún más al ladrón, y le arrebató las condecoraciones de un golpe, recibiendo gritos de alegría por parte de los entrenadores y marines.

- ¡Llévenselo a la ciudad! La policía se encargará de él.

* * *

En la noche, Sam se hallaba en el Centro Pokemon junto a varios entrenadores, esperando a recibir lo que Raspus les había robado.

Durante toda la tarde, Sam estuvo buscando la Masterball por el bosque con ayuda de su equipo, pero no la consiguió. Y ahora, estaba pensando la mejor manera de decirle al Profesor Oak que la había perdido. Sabía que la perdonaría, pero se sentiría muy descepcionado de ella, y Sam sentía que eso era peor.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto – le dijo una voz atrás de ella. Al voltearse, se encontró con el Teniente Surge.  
- Me allegro que haya recuperado su condecoración, señor – comentó apáticamente la joven -.  
- Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, joven Kellyth – la felicitó el Teniente -. Veo que has mejorado tu táctica de entrenamiento.  
- Utilicé la misma.  
- Al parecer ahora sí se ven los resultados. Quizás utilizabas la misma técnica, pero no de la forma adecuada. Es lo que se llama un mal entrenamiento.  
- ¿No cree que con lo que ocurrió la semana pasada es suficiente? Le pido que deje de hablarme como si fuera una niña.  
- Y es que lo eres.

Sam se levantó para irse, no queriendo escuchar más las palabras de aquel hombre, pero él la tomó por la muñeca, y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

- Lo lamento. Creo que he sido algo rudo contigo. Pero esa es mi naturaleza. Por algo soy marín.  
- No es excusa para tratar así a los entrenadores novatos.  
- Lo sé. Y de nuevo, lo siento. Lo que en verdad quería hacer era hacerte reaccionar. Veo potencial en ti, Sam. Pero presiento que no lo estás aprovechando. Ser entrenador no es solo ayudar a los demás y a los Pokemon. Tampoco es ganar medallas y convertirse en campeón.  
- ¿Entonces qué?  
- Se trata de crear una conexión con tus Pokemon. Y no hablo de solo entablar una amistad con ellos, lo cual también es importante. Sino de lograr que ellos entiendan tus deseos y tú la de ellos sin necesidad de usar palabras.  
- ¿Y cómo se logra eso? – preguntó más apática todavía.  
- Con el tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Y mucho buen entrenamiento – dijo, acentuando su intención en la palabra "buen" -. Aunque hoy note que lo lograste – comentó, recibiendo una mirada de confusión de la joven -. Con tu Pidgeotto. Con un solo movimiento de tu brazo, lograste transmitirle lo que querías. Eso solo lo logran hacer los entrenadores que llegan a líderes de gimnasio, los miembros de la Elite Four de las Ligas Pokemon, los Campeones, y por supuesto uno que otro entrenador.  
- ¿Por eso me felicitó? – preguntó Sam sorprendida.  
- Lograste esa conexión. De forma premature, sí, pero verdadera. Aunque debo advertirte que no la lograrás ver hasta dentro de mucho más tiempo, cuando tengas una verdadera experiencia como entrenadora.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos. Varios entrenadores pasaron frente a ellos, saludándolos con alegría por haber logrado capturar al ladrón. Surge escuchó un suspiro profundo por parte de la entrenadora que estaba a su lado. De su bolsillo, extrajo un objeto brillante que le había llamado la atención. No sabía por qué un sujeto como Raspus querría un objeto como tal. Parecía como las demás, y al mismo tiempo muy distinta. Luego de unos momentos, tendió su mano a la joven, entregándole el objeto.

- Creo que esto es tuyo.

El rostro de Sam se iluminó por la sorpresa y la alegría al notar que el Teniente le entregaba la Masterball.

- Lo encontré tirado en el bosque, cuando Raspus lo lanzó. Veo que es algo muy importante para ti.  
- ¡Lo es, gracias!

La enfermera Joe se les acercó, entregándole sus Pokemon a Sam. La joven recibió un abrazo de su Raichu cuando esta le mostró la Masterball perdida. Al menos, el profesor Oak no la mataría.

El Teniente Surge miró complacido la escena, tomando una decisión.

- ¡Sam Kellyth! - la llamó, no solo recibiendo la atención de la joven, sino también de todos los presentes en el Centro -. Veo que has mejorado como entrenadora. Te reto mañana a una batalla por la Medalla Trueno.

Sin más palabras, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. Sam se quedó paralizada, viéndolo con sorpresa.

- ¿¡Estás loco! ¡Aún no he terminado de entrenar! – le gritó asustada, recibiendo miradas de terror de los presentes ante la forma que ella tenía de tratar al Teniente, con tan poco respeto. Pero Surge solo se rió.  
- ¡Pero si ya estás lista!  
- ¡No, no lo estoy!  
- Si no te presentas mañana, soldado – comenzó seriamente el Teniente – no aceptaré otro reto tuyo, y te faltará una medalla para ir a las semifinales de la Liga.

Y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, salió del Centro Pokemon, dejando atrás a una temblorosa Sam.

- Raichu, rai-raichu.  
- Ah… - suspiró la joven, acariciando al ratón sobre su hombro -. Al menos recuperé la Masterball – comentó, jugando con la Pokeball mientras la lanzaba hacia arriba.

En un momento dado, la Masterball comenzó a brillar, y lanzó un rayo violeta hacia el suelo. Cuando la luz se disipó, Sam notó que la Masterball volvía a su mano.

- No puede ser…

Frente a ella, se hallaba un Pokemon de lo más extraño. Era un Aipom, pero un Aipom rosa.

- ¿¡Un Aipom rosa!  
- ¿Ui? – exclamó confundido el Aipom, mirando a su alrededor. Al fijar su mirada en Sam, se lanzó a sus brazos con alegría -. ¡Uiii!  
- ¡Ah! ¿Pero…? ¿¡Cómo! ¡La Masterball!  
- ¡Uiii! ¡Uiii!  
- Veo que se hicieron muy amigos – comentó felizmente la enfermera Joe.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Tú y ese Aipom. Es bastante raro conseguir un Aipom en Kanto.  
- ¿No los hay?  
- No normalmente. Los Aimpon son de la región Johto. Lo que hacen algunos es pasarse a la región Kanto de vez en cuando.  
- ¿¡Pero por qué este es de color rosa!  
- No te espantes. Se trata de un Aipom shiny – comentó la enfermera, acariciando al Aipom, quien seguía gritando de alegría -. Y una muy simpática al parecer.

Raichu y la Aimpon comenzaron a jugar juntos. Al parecer, un nuevo miembro se había adherido al equipo. Pero Sam estaba preocupada. Durante los sucesos del bosque, varios Pokemon se vieron involucrados. Gracias a la estupidez de Raspus al haber lanzado la Masterball, ésta atrapó al primer Pokemon que sintió. Una Pokeball que puede atrapar a cualquier Pokemon, y que además nunca falla. Y terminó atrapando a aquel extraño Aipom. ¿Y si hubiera atrapado a otro Pokemon, digamos, un Caterpie?

A Sam le dio un escalofrío de solo pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que explicarle al profesor Oak que la Masterball había sido utilizada. Y no sabía qué era peor: que la Masterball se perdiera, o que ya estuviera ocupada.


	13. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Los nervios la deboraban. La situación se repetía. Ella, frente al Teniente Surge nuevamente, en mitad del gimnasio de Ciduad Vermilion, rodeados de los marines y entrenadores de práctica. Pero no le quedaba opción. Era ahora o nunca.

- ¡Charmeleon! ¡Yo te elijo!  
- ¡Adelante, Magnemite!

La lucha no fue tan feroz como la primera vez que había visitado el gimnasio. Gracias a la Garra de Metal, Magnemite se desmayó en cuestión de segundos. Pero el Teniente Surge había cambiado de táctica.

Retirando a Magnemite a su Pokeball, el líder de gimnasio llamó a su Raichu. Esto desconcertó a todos, pues Raichu era su Pokemon más poderoso, y siempre lo dejaba para el final.

Es que esa era la táctica de los líderes de gimnasio. Utilizaban al principio Pokemon de nivel mediado, para probar en primera instancia a los entrenadores retadores. Y ya cuando los entrenadores creían que estaban ganando, tenían que enfrentarse al Pokemon más fuerte de los líderes. Pero el Teniente Surge, por alguna razón, lo estaba haciendo todo al revés en esta ocasión.

Sam planeaba mantenerse con Charmeleon por los momentos. A pesar de haber estado entrenado con todos por igual, decidió no utilizar a Pidgeotto debido a su alta vulnerabilidad con los Pokemon eléctricos. Tampoco querría utilizar a Raichu, pues la eléctricidad no es tan efectiva con ella misma.

El entrenamiento, efectivamente, había traído cosas buenas. Charmeleon se había aprendido el ataque Lanza Llamas y Remolino de Fuego. Este ultimo aún no estaba del todo perfeccionado, pero el Lanza Llamas de Charmeleon tenía tal potencia, que era capaz de consumer hasta las más grandes rocas en cuestión de segundos.

La lucha contra Raichu fue bastante agotadora. Al final, con un Lanza Llamas de improviso, Charmeleon lo derrotó. Pero estaba muy cansado y lastimado. Sam estaba preocupada de que no pudiera vencer al ultimo Pokemon de Surge.

Éste sonrió con entusiasmo ante los gritos ahogados de sus soldados. Y más bien. Desde que había empezado la Liga Indigo, el Teniente Surge se había aburrido de los entrenadores que venían a enfrentarlos. Y sin importar en qué orden enviara a su Raichu, nadie lograba derrotarlo. Hasta ahora.

Surge llamó a su Voltorb. Era la última fase de la batalla. Charmeleon continuo luchando, pero se desmayó ante una tackleada de Voltorb. Sam lo llamó de regreso, y envió a su Raichu. Este lucho bastante bien. Su agilidad había aumentado, al igual que sus golpes físicos. No había utilizado nunca ataques eléctricos, más que para defenderse de los de Voltorb. Aún así, no era suficiente.

Raichu también estaba muy cansado y las timado. A Voltorb le pasaba lo mismo, pero no se le notaba tanto al ser un tipo mitad Acero.

- ¡Raichu, regresa!  
- ¡Rai, rai! – se negó el Pokemon, mirando con furia al Voltorb.  
- ¡Te dije que vengas, Raichu. Ahora!

De mala manera, el ratón eléctrico se colocó al lado de su entrenadora fuera del campo de batalla/ Sam estaba desconcertada.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si te digo que vengas, tienes que venir.  
- ¡Eso se arreglará, Kellyth! – le gritó el Teniente -. ¡Sólo si logras vencerme y obtener la medalla de gimnasio!

Sam se detuvo a pensar. Charmeleon se había desmayado. Raichu estaba a punto de desmayarse. No podia usar a Pidgeotto, porque era vulnerable.

Tomando la Masterball de su cinto, Sam se la quedó mirando por unos momentos. La había atrapado recién el día anterior, pero no se había familiarizado con ella. No sabía qué ataques podría realizar un Aipom, y si sería efectivo contra un Voltorb. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de entrenarla. ¿Qué tan fuerte sería? Al menos sabía que los Pokemon de las afueras de Ciudad Vermilion eran más fuertes que los que se encontraban en el Bosque Verde.

- ¡No tengo todo el día, Kellyth!

Sam decidió arriesgarse. Llamó al Aipom, quien apareció con una sonrisa divertida. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante el color del Aipom. Todos menos, quizás, el Teniente Surge.

- ¡Usa Screech!  
- ¿¡Ui! – miró sorprendida la Aipom al Voltorb, y esquivando el ataque por poco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y temor -. Uiii…  
- ¡Rai-Chu! – exclamó Raichu, mirando con preocupación a la Aipom, quien se volteó a verlo -. ¡Rai, rai! ¡Chuuu! ¡Raichuu!  
- ¡Uiiii! – negó con la cabeza la Aipom, recibiendo una embestida del Voltorb -. ¡Uiii! – gimió de dolor.  
- Creo que no fue Buena idea… - susurró Sam.  
- ¡Raichuuu! ¡Raiii-Chuuu!  
- ¡Ui!

La Aipom logró estabilizarse en el aire, y cayó de pie lejos del Voltorb. Una nueva expresión de seguridad se veía en su rostro.

- ¡Devástala con otra tackleada, Voltorb!

Sam no sabía que hacer. No tenía idea de cómo dirigir a Aipom, mucho menos qué ataques podría utilizar. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa por los momentos.

- ¡Esquívalo!

Sorpresivamente, Aipom obedeció. A lo largo de los ataques que Voltorb le lanzaba, Aipom los esquivaba. De repente, Aipom saltó en el aire y, con un movimiento de su cola, lanzó varias estrellas hacia Voltorb, pero éste apenas las sintió. Y comenzó a atacar más violentamente, lanzándole a Aipom ataques eléctricos. Ella trataba de esquivarlas lo mejor que pudo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Voltorb. El Pokemon eléctrico trató de sacudírsela de encima, y aquello no le gusto a Aipom. Saltando en el aire, su cola comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad plateada, y le asestó a Voltorb un golpe tan fuerte, produciendo un sonido metálico.

Los presentes volvieron a ahogar un grito. Sam estaba sorprendida. No solo Aipom era veloz, sino que también sabía Cola de Acero. Aquello le subió el ánimo. Después de todo, Aipom parecia ser una gran adición para su equipo. Ahora sí que estaba lista para dirigirla.

- ¡Bien hecho, Aipom!  
- ¿Ui? – se volteó a verla sorprendida, y le sonrió con alegría -. ¡Uiii!  
- ¡Raichu! – contestó alegremente el Raichu.  
- ¡Usa AtacTrueno!  
- ¡Aipom!

El ataque eléctrico casi le daba a la Pokemon rosa. Alzándose nuevamente en el aire, Aimpon le asestó a Voltorb una Cola de Acero tan fuerte, que casi lograba que el Pokemon se desmayase.

Y estaba bastante débil. Ante aquello, el Teniente Surge solo tenía una posibilidad. Entornando los ojos, se preparó para dar su última orden.

- ¡Voltorb! ¡Explosión!  
- ¿¡Rai!  
- ¡Aipom!

Voltorb comenzó a brillar intensamente, listo para estallar. En el rostro de Aipom se notaba una mirada de espanto.

Con rayos de luz muy fuertes, Voltorb comenzó a explotar. Sam iba a ir a rescatar a Aipom, pero algunos marines la detuvieron. No podia intervenir. No solo saldría ella también lastimada, sino que la descalificaría de la batalla. Y las palabras del día anterior del Teniente aún se hallaban frescas en su mente.

_"No aceptaré otro reto tuyo, y te faltará una medalla para ir a las semifinals de la Liga"._

- Aipom…  
- ¡Uiii!

Aipom extendió sus brazos para tratar de evitar el efecto devastador de la explosión. Y Voltorb estalló.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la explosión no tuvo la expansión que debería tener. Más bien, parecía haberse contenido en una especie de burbuja. Cuando se fijaron mejor, los presentes vieron con sorpresa que se trataba de Aipom, quien con sus brazos extendidos, estaba creando una especie de campo de fuerza que mantenía a Voltorb encerrado en una burbuja, sin poder hacer el daño deseado. Aquello no solo sorprendió a los presentes, sino también al Teniente Surge.

Cuando la explosión parecía haber llegado a su fin, Aipom bajó los brazos agotada y se sentó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. El silencio reinó por unos momentos en el gimnasio.

- ¡Voltorb ya no puede continuar! ¡Aipom es la ganadora!

Sam no reaccionó. Se quedó parada mirando con sorpresa la escena frente a ella. Aún no podia creerlo.

Raichu salió al encuentro de Aipom, abrazándose alegremente. Surge había llamado a su Voltorb, y sonrió complacido. De a poco, se acercó a la entrenadora, librándola de su hipnosis.

- Esta es la Medalla Trueno – le comentó, acercándosela a la mano -. Te la has ganado. Muy buena batalla, soldado.

Sam tomó la medalla con agradecimiento, aunque todavía estaba confundida. Aipom salió corriendo y se le lanzó en los brazos. Sam le sonrió y la acarició.

- Me has sorprendido, joven Kellyth. No solo tu Aipom es bastante rápida, sino que también es fuerte. ¿Por qué no la habías utilizado en nuestro encuentro anterior?  
- Es que… No la tenía conmigo…

Surge la miró sorprendido, pero solo por unos momentos. Luego, su actitud seria volvió a tomar lo mejor de él.

- Nunca había visto un Aipom como este…  
- Es que es shiny.  
- No, no por eso – aclaró el Teniente -. Sino por el ataque que utilizó.  
- ¿Cola de Acero?  
- No. Psychic.

Sam se lo quedó viendo incrédula, posando su mirada de a momentos en la Aipom rosa.

- Señor, con todo respeto…  
- Sé lo que vas a decir, y no creas que no lo pensé – le cortó bruscamente el Teniente -. Los Aipom no pueden utilizar Psychic. No está en su naturaleza. Pero conozco el ataque, y ese Aipom tuyo usó Psychic. Quizás sea algo especial. No. Estoy seguro de que lo es – comentó, acariciando al Pokemon rosa -. Cuídala bien, entrenadora. Es un miembro importante de tu equipo.  
- Lo sé.

* * *

Horas después, luego de haber curado a sus Pokemon, Sam estaba saliendo de Ciudad Vermilion. Se había despedido de los marines y del señor Scott, presidente del Club de Fans Pokemon. Su despedida con el Teniente Surge había sido muy seca, pero logró ver en los ojos del marín una mirada de reconocimiento. El soldado la respetaba, y confiaba en que seguiría adelante.

Antes de irse, el Teniente Surge le había entregado el HM Flash por sus esfuerzos. Le había advertido que lo necesitaría más adelante en su viaje.

Su siguiente parada era Pueblo Lavanda. Y para llegar hasta allá, tenía que atravesar el Túnel de Roca, el cual era muy oscura. Allí era donde necesitaría el ataque Flash de alguno de sus Pokemon.

Regresó por donde vino para llegar a Ciudad Vermilion, tomando el pasadizo subterráneo, hacia la Ruta 9.

Llegaron allí una hora más tarde, con la sorpresa de varios entrenadores, entre los cuales abundaban niños exploradores y señores alpinistas. Era un día perdido. Estaba consciente de ello.

Al caer la tarde, Sam logró llegar al Centro Pokemon que estaba justo a la entrada del Túnel de Roca. La ubicación era conveniente, al igual que la del Centro a las afueras del Monte Luna.

Aquella noche, Sam liberó a todos sus Pokemon para contemplar el cielo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y ahora tenían a un nuevo miembro en el equipo.

A Aipom le parecía encantar la noche. Se la pasaba escalando de un árbol a otro, jugando con Pidgeotto. Sam suspiraba tranquila. Los últimos días habían sido muy fuertes para ella. Había entrado en razón, por decirlo de alguna forma. Por medio de golpes mentales, la entrenadora aprendió una lección importate, que todo entrenador novato recibe alguna vez: siempre se puede ser mejor. La cosa es que Sam había recibido esa lección de Surge, nada más y nada menos que un Teniente de los Marines de Kanto. La joven estaba consciente de que, si hubiera sido mucho más joven de lo que era ahora, su falta de madurez no le hubiese permitido salir adelante como lo hizo. Lo que Sam no sabía era que, posiblemente, sí hubiera podido continuar gracias al apoyo y la confianza de sus Pokemon.

Pero ya se había repuesto. Acercó a Charmeleon y Raichu a un abrazo grupal. Sintió a Pidgeotto acurrucarse justo por encima de su cabeza, y a Aipom hacerse un ovillo sobre su estómago.

La joven sonrió. Estaba muy contenta con su equipo. No podía pedir mejores compañeros que ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam hizo algo que rara vez hacía: levantarse con el laba. Quería aprovechar el tiempo para recorrer el Túnel de Roca. Al llegar a la entrada, notó la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía.

- ¡Sam!

La joven conocía aquella voz. Al voltearse, vio a un joven de cabellos azules acercarse a ella con rapidez. Sam se le acercó a su vez, y quedaron ambos sonriéndose el uno al otro.

- Hola, Ilex.  
- ¿Qué tal te va?

Se pusieron al día. Ilex había regresado de Ciudad Celadona para obtener la medalla de Ciudad Celeste. Ahora, tenía tres medallas. Quería dirigirse a Pueblo Lavanda para seguir entrenando antes de enfrentarse con el Teniente Surge. Sam le contó su experiencia con el marín, notando con gracia las facciones de terror de Ilex.

Más nuevas noticias. Ilex había atrapado hacía tiempo un Caterpie, y había logrado evolucionarlo a un hermoso Butterfree llamado Speck. Además de eso, había capturado a una Nidoran hembra, a la cual nombró Lina. Fedra seguía siendo un Pidgeotto, Luke había aprendido nuevos ataques, pero Will seguía siendo un pequeño Squirtle. Sam le presentó a Aipom, dejando maravillado a Ilex por su color shiny, y su personalidad animada.

Ambos acordaron cruzar el Túnel de Roca juntos, para mantenerse estables por si encontraban con entrenadores que los debilitaran.

Más cerca de la entrada, Sam extrajo de su bolso el HM Flash y, con ayuda de Ilex, le enseñó el ataque a Raichu para que guiara el camino.

Los inicios de la cueva eran visiibles, gracias a la intensa luz del sol naciente que provenía de la entrada de la caverna. Pero ya más adelante, Sam tuvo que pedirle a Raichu que usara Flash para iluminar sus pasos.

El túnel no sólo era oscuro, sino también muy húmedo. Había muchas estalactitas y estalagmitas, además de varios charcos de agua que, probablemente, provenían del interior de la caverna.

Los entrenadores que encontraron eran varios alpinistas, niños exploradores y Poke-maníacos. Sam se acordó mucho de Bill, pero llegó a la conclusión de que él era el único Poke-maníaco que lograba soportar. Los demás eran muy engreídos, y la atacaban a gritos para que les mostrase los Pokemon raros que tenía. Sam estaba de acuerdo con la recomendación de Ilex: mejor era no llamar a Aipom a ninguna de las batallas.

El camino por el Túnel de Roca fue bastante tranquilo y placentero. Solo entrenadores, Pokemon salvajes y la compañía de Ilex. Sam logró obtener muchos datos para el Pokédex. Tenía que comunicarse con el profesor cuando llegara a Pueblo Lavanda, para notificarle de su progreso.

Para las primeras horas de la tarde, habían logrado salir del túnel. La luz del sol les afectó bastante los ojos, pero se contentaron en seguida al notar el aire fresco.

- Vamos, Sam. A unos pocos metros está Pueblo Lavanda.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, pero se detuvo de golpe. Bajo sus pies notó una sombra alargada. Alzó la mirada, y vio esa misma sombra pero volando por entre las nubes, dejando una especie de estela plateada tras sí. Raichu alzó la mirada también, soltando un suspiro de sorpresa ante la asombrosa figura.

Allí estaba otra vez, y aún no sabía lo que era. Estaba a bastante distancia para poder captarlo con el Pokédex. No le desconcertaba tanto no saber de qué se trataba, sino más bien el ver la hermosa figura que la sobrevolaba por el cielo, como si la estuviera vigilando.

Escuchó a Ilex llamarla. La joven sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose a sí misma que dejara de pensar en tonterías. Raichu se acarició contra su mejilla, haciendo que la joven riése alegremente.

* * *

- Con que llevas 31. Eso es un gran avance, Sam.  
- Gracias, profesor.  
- Y que hayas ganado la Medalla Trueno también es sorprendente. Por cierto, ¿me puedes mostrar nuevamente a tu Aipom?  
- ¡Uiii!

La Pokemon en cuestión no se hizo esperar. Se montó sobre el regazo de su entrenadora, y saludó al profesor al otro lado de la video-llamada.

- ¿Y dices que utilizó Psychic?  
- No lo digo yo. Lo dijo el Teniente Surge.  
- Es muy extraño. Los Aipom no pueden utilizar ese ataque. Quizás se confundió con un Protect o algo por el estilo.  
- No lo sé, profesor.  
- Además, conseguir un Aipom en Kanto no es tan sencillo. ¡Y mucho menos uno shiny!

Oak no se había molestado con Sam por haber utilizado la Masterball. Sí le pareció descuidado de su parte, pero concluyó en que ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

El entusiasmo del profesor era contagioso para Aipom, pero no para la entrenadora, y Oak lo notó.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Sam?  
- Profesor… hoy lo vi otra vez.  
- ¿A quién, mi niña? – preguntó confundido Oak.  
- A esa criatura, ese… Pokemon de estela plateada. Estaba volando alto en el cielo. No podía reconocerlo.  
- Y te sientes frustrada ante ello.  
- No tanto frustrada, sólo… confundida. ¿Qué es?  
- Un Pokemon.  
- ¿Pero cuál?  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿No sería más bien otra cosa?  
- ¿Y que otra cosa podría ser, Sam?

La joven se quedó callada al no saber qué responder.

- Lo único que te recomiendo es que continúes con tu viaje. Hasta ahora, lo has estado haciendo muy bien. Quizás, algún día, tu camino se cruce con la de ese Pokemon, y finalmente tus dudas se vean disipadas.

Sam le sonrió. Con una última despedida, la joven se despidió del profesor.

Justo en ese instante, Ilex se le acercó corriendo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, trató de normalizar su respiración.

Sam no pudo entender qué pretendía el joven que ella entendiese con las palabras "Torre Lavanda", "Lisa" y "Mamá enojada". Ante las expresiones extrañadas de Sam y su Raichu, Ilex tomó la mano de la joven, y la guió apresurado a las afueras del Centro Pokemon.

Corriendo por el Pueblo, Sam logró darse cuenta de que se estaban acercando a la enorme torre púrpura que vislumbraron desde la salida del Túnel de Roca.

Ilex se detuvo a la entrada de la torre, consiguiéndose con una niña de unos 12 años. Sam recordó con nostalgia a Pirita, la hermana de Ónix, hijos del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

- Lisa, ella es Sam, la entrenadora de la que te hablaba. Sam, ella es Lisa.  
- ¡Hola! – saludó amablemente la joven.  
- Mucho gusto – contestó Sam.  
- Ella podrá ayudarte.  
- ¿¡Qué cosa! – exclamó la entrenadora -. Ilex, ni siquiera me has contado de qué se trata todo esto.  
- Bueno, es que… yo… - comenzó a decir el joven de cabellos azules, todo sonrojado.  
- Mejor te explico yo, Sam. Soy una aprendiz de sacerdotiza de la Torre Lavanda de Pueblo Lavanda. Esta torre fue construída en recuerdo a todos los Pokemon y entrenadores que no lograron salir vivos del Túnel de Roca.

Sam y Raichu tragaron el nudo que se les hizo en la garganta ante aquella afirmación, pero Lisa les sonrió con entendimiento.

- No se preocupen. Eso sólo ocurría hacía muchos años atrás. Hoy en día, el túnel es más seguro. Está lleno de alpinistas profesionales y jóvenes exploradores que conocen el terreno y los peligros, y siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a los demás entrenadores. También están las fuerzas de la Policía en todo esto.

Sam y Raichu lanzaron un suspiro de alivio, a lo que Ilex y Lisa rieron con gracia.

- Ahora la torre es más utilizada como una especie de cementerio Pokemon, un lugar donde los entrenadores pueden traer a sus compañeros queridos y visitarlos cuando quiran.

Inconscientemente, Sam apretó a Raichu contra su pecho, y el ratón eléctrico comenzó a asfixiarse un poco, librándose con dificultad del agarre de acero de su entrenadora.

- No me parece algo tan… malo…  
- No lo es – confirmó Lisa, pero su rostro se había tornado algo sombrío -. Pero últimamente nadie puede permanecer en la torre. Y mis abuelas están tratando de resolver el problema.  
- ¿Tus abuelas?  
- Son otras sacerdotizas – asintió Lisa -. Ellas son mis maestras. Al parecer, hay una especie de epidemia de espíritus que molestan a los visitantes, y hasta pueden llegar a lastimarlos.  
- ¡Lisa! ¿Qué crees que haces?  
- ¡Abuela Emilia!  
- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Una anciana vestida de sacerdotiza salía del interior de la torre con una expresión bastante seria, dando la impresión de que estuviera molesta.

- ¡Señora! Mi nombre es Ilex Dew, y ella es Samantha Kellyth. Nosotros solo estábamos hablando con Lisa para ver…  
- ¿Para ver qué? – preguntó bruscamente la anciana, fulminando a Ilex con la mirada.

Sam resopló. ¿Samantha? Nunca le había llamado así. ¿Será que está nervioso porque le agradaba la joven Lisa?

- Abuela Emilia. ¿Ya saben las demás que ocurre con la torre?  
- Sabes que no puedes hablar con extraños.  
- ¿Qué pasa con la torre? – preguntó Sam más seriamente.  
- Nada que te incumba, pequeña.  
- Yo puedo ayudarles – aseguró la joven entrenadora.  
- Rai, rai – se le unió Raichu en entusiasmo, sobre su hombro.  
- Nadie puede ayudarnos. Ni siquiera unos entrenadores novatos como ustedes.  
- Pruébeme.  
- No tengo nada que probar. Sólo eres una chiquilla testaruda y…  
- Soy una entrenadora RIP.

Aquello había cortado los gruñidos de la anciana, quien se detuvo a verla intensamente. Sam sabía que no le creía, así que sacó su Pokédex de su bolsillo.

POKÉDEX: Soy un modelo DEX-RIP Enciclopedia Pokemon-Recolectador de Información Pokemon, diseñado y creado por el Profesor Pokemon Samuel Oak de la región Kanto. Asignado a la entrenadora Sam Kellyth, participante de la Liga Indigo, con Medalla Roca, Medalla Cascada y Medalla Trueno. Dueña de 4 Pokemon: Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Raichu y Aipom.

Con la evidencia revelada, la mirada que la anciana le dirigía a Sam cambió radicalmente. Sus ojos se cerraron en lo que parecía ser un suspiro de alivio.

- Quizá si puedas ayudarnos después de todo.

Lisa e Ilex se animaron ante aquellas palabras, pero Sam solo se puso más nerviosa todavía.

- Explico lo que sucede. Las demás sacerdotizas y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que esos espíritus malignos que atacan a los visitantes son Pokemon.  
- ¿¡Qué cosa! – exclamaron sorprendidos Ilex y Lisa.  
- Como lo oyen. Dentro de nuestro círculo de oración, logramos identificar a varios Gastly y Haunter atrapados en un estado sobrenatural que no les permite tener control sobre su forma y su comportamiento.  
- ¿Y por qué es eso?  
- Al pareccer hay un espíritu maligno de un Pokemon difunto que se haya dentro de la torre y que no está nada contento. Posiblemente se trate de un Pokemon poderoso, pues no cualquiera es capaz de crear tal estrago.  
- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? – preguntó Sam.  
- Tienes que ir a Ciudad Celadon a buscar al inventor por excelencia. Tiene una empresa importante allí. Pídele un artefacto que él tiene, que estoy segura será capaz de reconocer al Pokemon en cuestión.

La falta de conocimiento de los términos modernos de la sacerdotiza le hizo pensar a Sam si la anciana no había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en la torre. Al menos había entendido la idea general: tenía que ir a Ciudad Celadon y buscar un artefacto que les ayudase en el Centro Moderno de Invención, mejor conocido como la Silph Co. El mismo lugar al que tenía que ir para devolver la Masterball. Eso, cuando la Masterball no contenía un Pokemon.

Sam aceptó la misión. Ilex decidió quedarse para mantener el control sobre la torre. La verdad es que no importaba mucho. Sam preferia trabajar sola. De aquella forma, podría entrenarse un poco más.


	14. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sam se encontró nuevamente con el guardia que había visto hacía unas semanas en su camino a Ciudad Vermilion. Al parecer, el camino hacia Ciudad Azafrán seguía cerrado. Pero Sam le aclaró que ella quería llegar a Ciudad Celadon.

- ¡No hay problema con eso! Hay otro pasadizo subterráneo para llegar a Ciudad Celadon.  
- ¿Es que hay un pasadizo subterráneo para todo? – se burló suavemente la entrenadora.

Tomando el largo camino subterráneo, Sam salió al otro lado en la Ruta 7. Un poco más arriba de la caseta del pasadizo, estaba la entrada de Ciudad Celadon.

Hasta los momentos, era la ciudad más grande que Sam había visto jamás. Ella y Raichu se quedaron maravillados con sus calles y cantidad de edificios bajos. La gente iba y venía atareada con sus quehaceres, y los Pidgey invadían los balcones y los postes de luz.

Hizo su parada en el Centro Pokemon para comunicarse con Ilex en Pueblo Lavanda, y avisarle que había llegado bien. Al cortar la video-llamada, Sam estaba dispuesta a visitar la Silph Co.

- ¡Rai-Chu!

Sam se volteó al escuchar a su Pokemon llamarla. Al verlo, el ratón señalaba preocupado la pantalla del video-comunicador. No se había apagado.

En su lugar, un problema de estática estaba invadiendo la máquina. Sam estaba a punto de llamar a la enfermera, cuando un rostro de un Clefairy hizo aparición. Sam y Raichu intercambiaron miradas fijas con el Pokemon por un buen rato.

- ¡Hola, Sam!

Sam y Raichu gritaron y cayeron de espaldas ante la sorpresa de un Pokemon hablándoles. La enfermera Joe y todos los presentes del Centro se la quedaron viendo estupefactos. Sam se recobró del susto, y pidió disculpas a todos. Y luego, se volteó a ver enojada al Clefairy.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó la joven, recibiendo una risa por parte del Pokemon -. No me parece divertido.  
- A mi si – le contestó el Clefairy -. ¿Cómo has estado?  
- Muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú, Bill? – respondió, más tranquila.  
- Bastante bien. Oye, Sam, estaba esperando el momento en que llegaras a Ciudad Celadon.  
- ¿Cómo sabías que llegué?  
- Soy un Poke-maníaco. Además de un genio con las computadoras.  
- Claro…  
- Me refiero a que hackeé tu llamada con el profesor Oak.  
- ¿¡Que tú qué!  
- Pero eso ya no importa.  
- ¡Bill!  
- Lo que quería decirte es que esperaba tu llegada.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Te tenía una sorpresa.  
- ¿A mi?  
- ¿Sorprendida?  
- Bueno… sí. Después de cómo te traté cuando nos conocimos…  
- Olvida eso, chiquilla – le dijo divertido el Clefairy -. Perdonar y olvidar. Además, tengo que admitir que fue divertido. Todo el mundo me trata con mucha formalidad sólo por ser el creador del Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokemon. El encuentro contigo fue bastante… ¿Cómo lo diría? Liberador…  
- Gracias, Bill.  
- Claro. La sorpresa. Tendrás que ir a la azotea del edificio residencial. Pero debo advertirte que no es tan sencillo llegar hasta allá. Cuando lo logres, encontrarás un paquete con tu nombre. Lo que está adentro es tuyo. Considéralo un regalo por ser la entrenadora RIP.  
- ¿Sólo por eso?  
- Y por ser una gran persona, y una de las pocas que me trata como el ser humano que soy.  
- Bill, yo no sé…  
- Agradéceme en otro momento. Sólo te pido que lo cuides muy bien. Y ahora, ¡apresúrate!

La video-llamada terminó. Sam aún estaba confundida. Miró a su Raichu, quien le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

El edificio residencial era enorme. Sam se encontró con varias y numerosas familias. Numerosas y escandalosas, tenía que agregar. Pero no encontró ningún acceso a la azotea. Comenzaba a pensar que Bill le había tendido una broma.

Pensó en utilizar a Pidgeotto, pero el Pokemon aún no sabía la técnica de Volar, y por lo tanto, no podía cargar humanos con él. Se le ocurrió pedirle que buscara el paquete y se lo entregara, pero le parecía que estaría haciendo trampa con Bill. En su lugar, le pidió a Raichu que le ayudara a encontrar algún otro acceso en el edificio.

El ratón estuvo dándole vueltas a la residencia, hasta que encontró una especie de puerta trasera muy pequeña y oculta entre tachos de basura. Llamando a su entrenadora, Sam le felicitó por su cuidadosa atención.

Ambos entraron por la puerta con bastante dificultad, debido a que era angosta y estaba rodeada de contenedores de basura. La escalera detrás de la puerta era igualmente angosta, pero eso no los detuvo. Al terminar de subir el primer trecho, habían salido a una especie de cuarto pequeño. A la derecha, había otra escalera, la cual era un poco más ancha.

Más y más escaleras. Más y más que Sam las subía. Raichu fue listo, y se colocó sobre su hombro animándola a seguir subiendo.

Finalmente, habían logrado llegar a la azotea. Arriba, Sam y Raichu disfrutaron de la brisa cálida de Ciudad Celadon. El Pokemon se bajó de su hombro y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar.

- ¡Rai-Chu! ¡Raichu, rai!

Sam fue hasta su Pokemon, quien le señalaba una puerta que daba a una habitación pequeña que se hallaba en la azotea. Sam golpeó la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. Con cuidado, probó si la puerta estaba con llave.

Al contrario. La puerta de metal se abrió con un chirrido, y Sam y Raichu en una habitación pequeña, donde había una estantería con libros, varios planos de computadoras y una mesa.

La joven se acercó a la mesa, donde había una especie de diario y un paquete marrón firmemente sellado.

Sam ojeó el diario, el cual estaba lleno de anotaciones y ecuaciones matemáticas. La joven pensó que quizás se trataba del libro de apuntes de Bill. Raichu se subió a la mesa y comenzó a olisquear en paquete. Sobre éste había una nota, que pasó desapercibida por Sam. La joven abrió el paquete, y en él encontró una Pokeball común y corriente. Mirándola extrañada, Sam comenzó a contemplar la Pokeball.

Sin previo aviso, la Pokeball comenzó a brillar y liberó un chorro de luz que fue a dar al suelo, liberando un Pokemon de su interior.

- ¡Buiii!

Sam y Raichu se quedaron contemplando al Pokemon sorprendidos.

- ¿Es un… Eevee?  
- ¡Buiii!  
- Pero, ¿por qué Bill me daría un Eevee?  
- ¡Buii! ¡Buiii!

El Eevee se subió a la mesa y tomó en su boca la nota que estaba junto al paquete, tendiéndosela a Sam, quien la tomó y comenzó a leer.

_"Sam Kelyth:_

¡Sabía que abrirías el paquete primero y que te olvidarías de la nota! Por eso le dije a Eevee que por favor te la diera. Eres demasiado despistada".

Sam trató de contener un gruñido ante las primeras palabras del Poke-maníaco. Aunque sabía que quizás tuvo razón, no tenía por qué ser tan brusco con ella. Dejó el asunto a un lado, y siguió leyendo.

_"Quiero hacerte entrega de esta Eevee. Es una de las descendientes de mis Eevee. Te pido que la cuides mucho y que la entrenes de la mejor forma posible. Sé que lo harás. Después de todo, eres una gran persona y una muy buena entrenadora._

Cuídate mucho.

Bill".

Sam volteó su mirada hacia Eevee. La Pokemon chilló alegremente, y saltó a sus brazos para recibir cariños de su nueva entrenadora.

- Bienvenida al equipo, Eevee.  
- ¡Buiii!

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreir. Un nuevo miembro en su equipo. Agradeció eternamente el hermoso regalo que Bill le había dado.

* * *

Sam no lograba encontrar la Silph Co. Trató de pedir ayuda a los ciudadanos de Celadon, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de ellos parecía conocer ninguna Silph Co.

No encontraba ninguna solución. Tenía a su lado a un preocupado Raichu y a una alegre Eevee. Sam les pidió ayuda con su intuición Pokemon, pero no lograban conseguir nada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, Eevee soltó un pequeño grito y salió disparada a las afueras de la ciudad. Sin perder el tiempo, Sam y Raichu la siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Luego de unos minutos, el trío se hallaba en la Ruta 16. Eevee se había colado por unaa cerca blanca hacia el interior de un jardín enorme. Sam trató de detenerla, pero no pudo. Y para colmo, Raichu se había adentrado también. Sam suspiró con fastidio. Lo esperaba de Eevee, que era nueva en su equipo. Pero de Raichu sólo pedía un poco más de obediencia. Tenía que aprender a disciplinar más a sus Pokemon.

Le era bastante complicado saltar por encima de la cerca, ya que esta era bastante alta. Y los agujeros entre cada tabla eran muy angostos para que ella pudiera pasar.

Su suerte cambió cuando divisó un conjunto de arbustos que, según sus cálculos, podían ser cortados por un Pokemon. Pidiéndole ayuda a Charmeleon, Pokemon y entrenadora se adentraron en los frondosos jardines de lo que parecía ser una especie de casa de campo.

Caminando con el mayor cuidado posible, Sam y Charmeleon admiraron las hermosas plantas y flores del lugar. Aquello era fantástico y espectacular. Sam nunca había visto un jardín como aquel.

- ¡Char!

Charmeleon soltó un gruñido grave, y empujó a Sam a un lado, justo cuando una figura les pasó por al lado velozmente.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso! – preguntó sorprendida Sam.  
- ¡Chaaaar!

Charmeleon había utilizado su Lanza Llamas para desviar el camino de la figura, la cual comenzó nuevamente a dirigirse a ellos. Sam se hechó a un lado y, con una fuerza descomunal, Charmeleon detuvo el avance de la figura con sus poderosas garras. La figura era un ave, la cual aleteaba furiosamente hacia delante, buscando tacklear a Charmeleon. Pero este no se dejó, y tiró al suelo al ave, la cual cayó sobre su costado. El ave se iba a levantar amenazadoramente, cuando se escuchó un grito provenir de otra parte del jardín, muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡Fer, no!

Ante el grito, el ave detuvo su ataque. Charmeleon bajó la guardia, y se acercó a Sam colocándose frente a ella.

Había hecho aparición una joven de unos veinte años, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido floreado y guantes de jardinería. La expresión de su rostro era de horror y sorpresa. Al fijarse más detenidamente en Sam, sus facciones se tornaron más tranquilas. Entre las piernas de la entrenadora, Eevee y Raichu se asomaron a ver a su entrenadora con timidez. Sam les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, causando que la joven se riera de la situación.

- ¿Ellos son tuyos?  
- Así es – respondió Sam, la cual se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Charmeleon.  
- Son bastante tiernos – dijo la joven con una sonrisa -. Por cierto, mi nombre es Fiona.  
- Soy Sam. Mucho gusto.

Sam se estaba quitando la tierra de su ropa, cuando su mirada se posó en el ave que anteriormente les estaba atacando. La entrenadora lo reconoció enseguida como un Fearow. La joven veinteañera notó la forma en que Sam miraba a su Pokemon, y rió nuevamente.

- Siento mucho que Fer te haya atacado. Él sólo trataba de protegerme.  
- ¿Protegerte?

La joven les invitó a tomar una merienda con ellos, a lo que Sam aceptó gustosa. La entrenadora liberó a sus Pokemon con permiso de Fiona, para que disfrutaran del jardín.

Fiona les explicó que ése era un lugar secreto. Nadie conocía su paradero, a menos que cayeran por accidente. Y que Fer buscaba mantener a los curiosos fuera de la zona.

Fiona era una escritora muy famosa de la región Kanto. Sam había escuchado sobre ella, pero nunca había leído ninguno de sus libros. Pero lo que a Fiona más le gustaba hacer era cuidar de su jardín. Su único Pokemon era Fernando, el Fearow. Aunque recibía muchas visitas de Pokemon salvajes a su jardín, otorgándoles un sitio tranquilo para hospedarse, descansar y alimentarse.

- Siento mucho la intrusión, Fiona.  
- No te preocupes. Hacía tiempo que deseaba la visita de alguien.  
- ¿Pero nadie viene a visitarte?  
- Si. Mi padre, Walter Scott. Seguro lo conoces. Él es el presidente del Club de Fans Pokemon.  
- Si, lo conozco. Es una buena persona.  
- Si que lo es.

El silencio se hizo entre ellas, observando cómo los Pokemon de Sam jugaban por todo el jardín.

- ¿Y qué te trae por Ciudad Celadona, Sam? ¿Vas a enfrentar a la líder de gimnasio?

Sam dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, portando una mirada triste en su rostro.

- No, en realidad no. O al menos, no aún. Hay problemas en la Torre Lavanda de Pueblo Lavanda, y las sacerdotisas me pidieron ayuda. Al parecer, hay un artefacto que permite presenciar los espíritus irreconocibles, pero ese aparato sólo puede otorgármelo el presidente de la Silph Co. Vine a Ciudad Celadona en busca de la compañía, pero… es como si hubiera desaparecido… Y los habitantes de la ciudad no me responden. Es como si le temieran a algo.  
- Y le temen.  
- ¿Cómo?

Fiona también posó su tasa de té en la mesa, y comenzó a dar su explicación a la entrenadora.

- Hace unas semanas, llegó a Ciudad Celadona un grupo de personas extrañas. Todos estaban uniformados, y comenzaron a pasear sospechosamente por toda la ciudad. Un buen día, se apoderaron de la Silph Co, y amenazaron a los ciudadanos que no avisaran a nadie sobre el asunto, o de lo contrario les robarían todos sus Pokemon. Es por eso que nadie quiso ayudarte, Sam.  
- ¡Pero un edificio como la Silph Co no podría desaparecer así como así!  
- Si podría. Mi padre me contó que los científicos de la Silph Co estaban creando un aparato capaz de ocultar cosas y mostrar lo oculto. Quizás sea ese aparato del que las sacerdotisas estaban hablando.  
- Puede ser, si… Pero si no puedo ver el edificio, ¿cómo lo localizo?  
- Quizás tenga tu respuesta al asunto. Como futura presidenta del Club de Fans Pokemon, es mi deber tener conocimiento de las capacidades de la mayoría de los Pokemon de la región Kanto. Mi recomendación es que consigas a un Pokemon que pueda actuar como el artefacto de la Silph Co: uno que te permita ver lo oculto.  
- ¿Y qué Pokemon sería ese?  
- Podría decirte que los del tipo Psíquico, pero no todos son capaces de captar el ocultismo. Quizás un Pokemon tipo Fantasma sea mejor para ti.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y Sam comenzó a despedirse de Fiona. La joven le pidió que no le mencionara a nadie la ubicación de la casa, y Sam prometió guardar el secreto. Y a modo de despedida, la joven escritora le dio un regalo muy especial: el HM Volar.

Sam se contentó ante el regalo, y en seguida le enseñó a su Pidgeotto dicha técnica. Con un último saludo, la entrenadora despegó a espaldas de su Pokemon ave.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam se hallaba de nuevo en Pueblo Lavanda, explicándole a la sacerdotisa Emilia todo lo ocurrido en Ciudad Celadona. La sacerdotisa pareció comprender la gravedad de la situación, y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra.

- Sam, Ilex – comentó Lisa, la aprendiz a sacerdotisa -, ellas son las sacerdotisas de la Torre Lavanda: Hope, Laurel, Jody, Ruth, Tammy, Janae y mi abuela Emilia, que ya la conocen.

Las siete sacerdotisas se quedaron observando a los dos jóvenes entrenadores con curiosidad. Estaban todos reunidos, pues la sacerdotisa Emilia parecía haber conseguido una solución a sus problemas con la Silph Co.

- Esperaremos hasta la media noche. Las otras sacerdotisas y yo crearemos un círculo de oración para atraer a los espíritus de la torre, y lograr capturar a uno de ellos. Con nuestro poder espiritual, lograremos recobrar su verdadera identidad.  
- ¿Su verdadera identidad? – preguntó extrañado Ilex.  
- Si, la del verdadero Pokemon – comenzó a explicar Lisa -. Generalmente se trata de un Gastly o un Haunter.  
- ¿Y por qué no utilizan su energía espiritual para localizar al Pokemon que está causándoles problemas? – preguntó Sam incrédula.  
- ¡Niña tonta! – exclamó Emilia, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la entrenadora con su abanico de papel -. ¡Nuestro poder no es suficiente para identificar todas estas almas atormentadas!  
- Vale, lo siento – se disculpó Sam, frotándose la cabeza.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, veinte minutos antes de la media noche, Lisa estaba terminando los preparativos para la realización del círculo de oración. Ilex le estaba ayudando, mientras que Sam se dispuso a pensar qué miembro de su equipo le sería más indicado para atrapar a un Pokemon Fantasma.

Sabía que Pidgeotto y Aipom estaban fuera del cuadro. Los ataques físicos no servían contra los fantasmas. Estaba entre Raichu y Charmeleon, pero aún no sabía a cuál de los dos elegir.

- Yo eligiría a Eevee – comentó la sacerdotisa conocida como Hope.  
- ¿Disculpe?  
- Eevee es ideal para este trabajo.  
- Pero Eevee es tipo Normal. No podría ni tocar a un Pokemon Fantasma.  
- Con esto podrá.

La sacerdotisa había extraído de su toga un disco TM, el cual utilizó en Eevee sin el permiso de la entrenadora. Al terminar de enseñarle al Pokemon el nuevo ataque, Sam exigió amablemente una explicación al respecto.

- Le acabo de enseñar a tu Eevee el ataque Shadow Ball. Será muy efectivo contra cualquier Gastly o Haunter que se cruce en nuestro camino.  
- ¿Shadow Ball?  
- Como te dije – le dedicó una sonrisa la sacerdotisa -, usa a Eevee – y se alejó.  
- ¿Bui?

Eevee giró su cabeza de forma tierna, mirando dubitativamente a su entrenadora, quien suspiró resignada y cogió entre sus brazos a la Pokemon.

- Usa a Eevee… - repitió en silencio la entrenadora.  
- ¡Buiii!

Los veinte minutos expiraron, y las sacerdotisas se reunieron en un círculo con diversos materiales de rezo en sus manos. Un canto suave y constante empezó a rezonar en sus gargantas, cuando de repente, las ancianas comenzarón a brillar con una luz intensa de color azul. Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en el lugar, espantando un poco a todos los presentes. Sam e Eevee se mantuvieron estables, esperando la oportunidad en que tendrían que actuar.

De repente, varios haces de luz blanca comenzaron a agruparse en el centro del círculo, creando un remolino de colores. En cuestión de segundos, las sacerdotisas abrieron sus ojos y saltaron unos pocos metros hacia atrás, mientras que Lisa e Ilex empujaron a Sam y a Eevee dentro del círculo. Las sacerdotisas hicieron otro movimiento, y aumentaron la intensidad de su canto, creando una especie de campo de fuerza que encerraban a Sam, Eevee y a la extraña bola de luz en un mismo lugar, sin la capacidad de escapar.

La espiral continuó girando rápidamente, hasta que se detuvo con un flash cegador. En su lugar, se hallaba un Haunter, el cual estaba bastante desorientado e incluso asustado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sam comenzó a darle órdenes a su Eevee, la cual experimentó el ataque de Shadow Ball. Haunter esquivó los primeros ataques, pero no atacó de regreso. Eevee siguió probando unas cuantas veces, hasta que una de las bolas oscuras del ataque dio de lleno al Pokemon fantasma. En seguida, Sam lanzó una Pokeball al Haunter, pero este logró esquivarla, y la Pokeball se rompió contra el suelo.

Haunter utilizó su ataque Glare contra Eevee, caunsando que esta retrocediera de miedo. Sam la incentivó a un más, logrando que la Pokemon lanzara consecutivamente varias Shadow Ball, atinándole varias a Haunter.

Una vez más, Sam probó su suerte con otra Pokeball, la cual sí atrapó al Haunter, pero cayó en el suelo moviéndose violentamente.

El suspenso era enorme. Las sacerdotisas estaban ocupadas con su rezo, mientras que Ilex, Lisa, Sam e incluso Raichu contenían la respiración, nerviosos, al contemplar a la Pokeball que se seguía moviendo.

Un par de segundos más, y la Pokeball se estabilizó.

- Lo logré… - susurró Sam.  
- ¡Lo logró! ¡Lo logró! - gritaba de alegría Lisa, saltando junto a Ilex.  
- ¡Buiii! – celebró a su vez Eevee, lanzándose a los brazos de su entrenadora.  
- ¡Rai-Chu!

Las sacerdotisas dejaron bruscamente de cantar y rezar, deteniendo el círculo de oración. Todas las ancianas la miraban con aprobación. Hope asintió con su cabeza, y Emilia se le acercó para ver las condiciones de la entrenadora.

Sam llamó al recién atrapado Haunter, el cual se veía que aún estaba algo asustado por la situación. Sam se presentó ante él como su nueva entrenadora, asegurándole que le cuidaría. Raichu e Eevee se unieron a la explicación. Poco a poco, Haunter fue agarrando confianza, y le dedicó a Sam una sonrisa de complacencia.

- Haunter – le llamó Emilia, a lo que el Pokemon se volteó a verla extrañado -. Ella es Sam Kellyth. Y está aquí para ayudarnos. Supongo que ya sabes los problemas que hay en la torre, ¿no es así?  
- Ter… - suspiró con tristeza el Pokemon, a la vez que asentía demostrando su entendimiento.  
- Sam necesita de tu asistencia, Haunter. Tienes que ayudarla a ver lo que está oculto.  
- ¿Hau?  
- Lo que quiere decir la sacerdotisa – comenzó a decir Sam, recibiendo la atención de su nuevo Pokemon – es que necesito encontrar la Silph Co, pero al parecer está oculta por un sistema científico. ¿Podrías ayudarme en esta misión, Haunter? Es muy importante.  
- ¡Haunter, Haun! – asintió alegremente el Pokemon fantasma, recibiendo una sonrisa de su entrenadora.  
- ¡Genial!  
- Bien hecho, Sam – la felicitó Hope -. Tú e Eevee hicieron un gran trabajo.  
- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Ilex -. Pero, ¿no les parece que este Haunter es un ejemplar extraño? – preguntó el joven, refiriéndose al tono azulado que llevaba Haunter, algo poco común en los de su especie.

**¡PAF!**

Todos los presentes aguantaron una expresión de dolor ante el golpe de abanico que Ilex había recibido de la sacerdotisa Emilia.

- ¡Joven tonto! ¿¡No sabes reconocer a un Pokemon shiny cuando lo ves!

Ante esto, todos comenzaron a reír. Sam le otorgó una mirada amistosa a Haunter, quien se acercó a acariciarse contra la piel de su entrenadora. La joven nunca había sentido nada igual; era como tocar una tela muy suave y muy fría. Le agradó tener un nuevo compañero.

Y ahora, a su misión. Tenía un día para familiarizarse con Eevee y Haunter, sus nuevos Pokemon, antes de regresar a Ciudad Celadona y buscar la Silph Co.


	15. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Corriendo por las calles de Ciudad Celadon, Sam seguía a Haunter, su nuevo Pokemon, en la búsqueda de la desaparecida Silph Co.

Fue cuando de repente sintió que un par de manos la tomaban por los hombros y la arrastraban hacia un callejón.

Gracias a los sonidos de sorpresa de su entrenadora, Raichu y Haunter fueron en su rescate. Haunter se le adelantó, y trató de espantar al secuestrador con la cara más horripilate que pudo, teniendo éxito. Sam logró librarse de las manos del desconocido, notando cómo un ataque eléctrico de su Raichu le daba de lleno al extraño sujeto, quien soltó un grito de dolor.

Raichu, suficiente – ordenó Sam, a lo que el Pokemon obedeció.

Acercándose cuidadosamente, Sam notó que el extraño sujeto era nada más y nada menos que un científico. Pero, ¿por qué un científico iriía atacando a entrenadores sin razón alguna?

...hacer... ¿Qué... no...

Sam se agachó ante el sujeto que estaba murmurando cosas ininteligibles, y al acercarse más pudo notar el símbolo de la Silph Co. en su bata de laboratorio. Esto alarmó a Sam.

Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Scope... Villanos... Pres...ente...

Disculpe, per no le entien...

¡Oh! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer! – le interrumpió a gritos el científico, tomando a Sam de la camisa para atraerla hacia él.

¿Cómo dice? – preguntó espantada Sam, tratando de hacerles una señal a Raichu y a Haunter para que se calmaran y no atacaran.

Lo siento... yo... Lo siento mucho – se disculpaba el científico, mientras soltaba lentamente a Sam y se apoyaba contra la pared de ladrillos de uno de los edificios del callejón.

Sam también se tranquilizó al ver que el científico sólo estaba asustado. Y cómo no, si se trataba de alguien que trabajaba en el Silph Co. Pero la joven se preocupó al notar las ropas raídas y sucias del sujeto.

Momentos más tarde, Sam y Roger, el científico de la Silph Co. que la atacó, se encontraban en el Centro Comercial de Ciudad Celadon sentados en la zona de feria de comida. Roger se encontraba devorando un sandwich que Sam le había comprado, portando nuevas ropas.

En verdad lo lamento tanto. No era mi intención atacarte. Es que... vi que tenías Pokemonn, y pensé...

No se preocupe. Entiendo que estuviera asustado.

Sam temía tentar las aguas. Tenía que preguntarle a ese sujeto sobre la compañía desaparecida.

Oiga, Roger. Quería preguntar...

Alguien la robó – le interrumpió el científico.

¿Disculpe? – preguntó extrañada la entrenadora.

Ya comenzaba a creer que el científico efectivamente había perdido la cabeza. Pero la mirada seria que Roger le dio le hizo pensar lo contrario. Sólo se trataba de un sujeto perturbado por algo grave que había pasado.

Alguien robó la Silph Co.

Precisamente de eso quería hablarle. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Roger dejó el sandwich sobre el papel que tenía en la mesa, y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

Hace unos días, el ladrón entró corriendo. Estaba vestido como esos extraños sujetos uniformados que habían llegado semanas antes a la ciudad. Nadie sabía quiénes eran. A nadie pareció importarle. Pero el ladrón entró a la compañía. ¿Cómo atravesó el sistema de seguridad? Aún no lo se. Terminaron tomando la compañía, y desapareciéndola de la vista del público. Yo logré escapar, ¿pero bajo qué costo?

Roger, necesito que me diga dónde está la Silph Co.

El científico la miró con espanto, cambiando a una de esperanza mientras le tomaba las manos para no dejarla ir, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Sam, entiende bien. Es un hombre peligroso. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

¿De quién?

Del líder, por supuesto.

¿Líder?

El líder del Equipo Rocket.

Luego de varias horas de persuación, Sam logró convencer a Roger de que le mostrara la ubicación exacta donde estaba antes la Silph Co. Con ayuda de Haunter, Sam logró identificar una especie de muro brillante que recubría la enorme edificación. Lentamente, Sam acercó su mano hacia el muro, pero apenas rozó la superficie con la yema de sus dedos, una enorme fuerza eléctrica la golpeó, lanzándola hacia atrás.

Preocupados, Raichu, Haunter y Roger fueron en su ayuda. Sam tenía la mano algo chamuscada, pero eso no la detendríal. Tenía que entrar a la compañía como fuese.

Es imposible – se lamentó Roger -. Ese campo de energía no permitirá que nadie entre. A duras penas pude salir, y mira cómo quedé.

Tengo que entrar, Roger. ¿No lo entiende? Hay muchas personas inocentes allí adentro, por no decir que muchas otras están sufriendo en Pueblo Lavanda – le gruñó Sam al tomarlo por la camisa.

Hay... rumores...

¿Qué clase de rumores?

Rai...

Sam ya estaba harta de aquel sujeto. No de daba respuestas de ningún tipo, y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba. Raichu también se impacientaba, pues miraba a Roger de forma amenazadora.

Vale, vale, te ayudaré. Pero prométeme que no me meterás en esto.

Me dices cómo entrar a la compañía, y te dejaré en paz, Roger. No creo que hayas salido por este campo de fuerza, te hubiera pasado lo mismo que a mí.

No, tienes razón. Hay un pasadizo secreto...

El casino de Ciudad Celadon era bastante famoso. Un lugar donde podías ganar premios exclusivos: desde TM's hasta objetos increíbles para los Pokemon.

Roger le había dicho que allí se encontraba un pasadizo creado por el Equipo Rocket unos años antes.

La entrada de los Pokemon estaba prohibida en el casino, así que Sam le pidió a Haunter que usara su ataque de ocultismo para que nadie lo viera. El Pokemon fantasma se hallaba sobrevolando el lugar, mientras Sam se entretenía observando a los jugadores del lugar.

Momentos después, Sam sintió la fría mano de Haunter sobre su hombro, que la guiaba hacia un rincón del casino, cerca del mostrador de premios e intercambio de fichas. Haunter la detuvo frente a uno de varios afiches que había en la pared. Este decía "Bajo nuestras órdenes todos caerán".

Haunter, ¿qué...? – comenzó a susurrar su entrenadora, pero no pudo terminar ya que el Pokemon fantasma la empujó de golpe contra el afiche.

Sam se sorprendió al creer que iba a estamparse contra la pared, pero mayor fue su siguiente sorpresa al darse cuenta de que habían encontrado el pasadizo secreto.

Así que por aquí entraron.

Sam agradeció mucho a Haunter por su ayuda, y lo devolvió a su Pokeball. Llamando a Raichu para que utilizara Flash, Sam se adentró más en el largo y oscuro pasadizo que, estaba segura, la llevaría al interior de la desaparecida Silph Co.

Minutos después, Sam y Raichu lograron llegar a la compañía subiendo unas escaleras que llevaban a otro agujero en la pared. Justo en ese momento, pasaba un grupo de agentes del Equipo Rocket, y Sam le ordenó a Raichu que apagara su luz para que no fueran descubiertos.

Cuando los soldados se alejaron, Sam y Raichu salieron cuidadosamente del pasadizo hacia el interior de la compañía.

Bien – comenzó a susurrar la entrenadora -. Ahora tenemos que encontrar ese aparato y expulsar al Equipo Rocket del lugar.

Rai – le respondió con seguridad su compañero.

Ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo por donde se habían ido los soldados, cuando escucharon un grito.

¡Hey! ¡Niña!

Tras ellos se encontraba un Rocket que los había visto, y se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Onda Trueno.

¡Rai!

Raichu paralizó al Rocket, evitando que se acercara más a ellos. Con una ligera felicitación, Sam y Raichu siguieron su camino.

Había muchas habitaciones vacías. Acercándose a las mesas de trabajo, Sam podía notar distintos planos de tecnología pertenecientes a la compañía. Los científicos que tendrían que estar estudiándolos no se veían por ninguna parte. ¿Estarían todos secuestrados?

Aquello preocupó más a Sam, sobre todo porque estaba ella sola. Bueno, tenía a su equipo, pero no tenía confianza en que ella lograría rescatar a toda una compañía.

Las compuertas de seguridad auxiliar estaba cerradas. Al parecer, la compañía sí se había puesto en alerta, pero no les sirvió de nada. Y gracias a esas compuertas, el acceso a varias salas estaba restringido. Tendrían que buscar otra forma de llegar a ellas.

Raichu la guió a unas escaleras que bajaban aún más en la edificación. Sin tener otro camino, Sam continuó por allí. Fue cuando escuchó voces conversando.

¡Eso es genial!

Si. Y el jefe dice que se puede ver lo oculto con ese Silph Scope.

¿Lo oculto?

Chifladeces del viejo.

¡Intruso!

Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver a tres Rocket frente a ella con sus Pokeball en mano. A continuación, Raichu se enfrentaba contra un Zubat, un Raticate y un Koffing. Con un solo AtacTrueno, el enemigo, incluido los Rocket, quedaron desmayados en el suelo.

Bien hecho, Raichu.

Rai rai.

Siguieron su camino por el laberíntico lugar, hasta que se encontraron con un ascensor. Aquello era nuevo, al menos.

Entrando en el aparato, Sam notó que se necesitaba una especie de tarjeta de acceso para poder utilizarlo. Aquello frustró grandemente a la joven entrenadora.

Saliendo del ascensor, dio de lleno con el grupo anterior de Rockets que pasaron trotando y su entrenador. Rocket y entrenadora intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

¡Intruso! ¡Intruso!

¡Es una intrusa, sí!

¡Pero que linda intrusa!

Los soldados comenzaron a gritar, mientras el líder de ellos los trataba de callar a gritos. Cuando lo logró, se volteó a mirar amenzadoramente a Sam.

¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte en los planes del Equipo Rocket?

Ay, acabemos con esto de una vez – se quejó Sam altaneramente.

¡Niña tonta! ¡Aprenderás a respetarme!

El Rocket había llamado a un Golbat para que luchara. Sam no se inmutó y ordenó a Raichu que lo electrocutara. Con un solo golpe, el Pokemon enemigo cayó al suelo desmayado.

Los Rocket comenzaron a hacer sonidos de aprobación ante la hermosa joven entrenadora, mientras que su líder se ponía rojo de la rabia. Raichu olisqueó el aire, y se abalanzó contra el sujeto rodando por todo su cuerpo hasta que salió con algo en su boca.

Sam no sabía como reaccionar. No le había ordenado nada a su Raichu, mucho menos a atacar personas, por más enemigos que fuesen. Pero al notar que su compañero lo que hacía era rebuscar las ropas del Rocket, se quedó viéndolo con curiosidad. Momentos después, Raichu se montaba sobre su hombro y le entregaba lo que tenía en la boca; era la tarjeta de acceso del ascensor.

Sonriendo con orgullo, Sam y Raichu se adentraron rápidamente en el ascensor y cerraron las puertas antes de que cualquier otro Rocket los atacara. La tarjeta había funcionado, y el aparato comenzaba a funcionar.

Sam marcó el piso más alto, creyendo que el Presidente de la compañía tendría su oficina allí, y por tanto, el líder del Equipo Rocket lo tendría secuestrado en ese lugar.

Sam estaba nerviosa, y Raichu lo presintió. Acariciando su mejilla contra la de su entrenadora, trató de infundirle valor. Sam le acarició detrás de las orejas, agradeciendo su apoyo. Con sus Pokemon, no tendría que temerle a nada. Si ellos confiaban en ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era confiar en ellos.

¡Ding!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando a un pasillo largo. Sam lo recorrió apresurada, topándose a la vuelta de una esquina con unas compuertas enormes de seguridad, vigiladas por dos soldados Rocket.

¡Intrusa!

¡No puedes estar aquí, niña!

¡Liberen al Presidente de la compañía! – les exigió Sam, recibiendo como respuesta las risas burlonas de los Rocket. Lamentamos no poder cumplir tus deseos.

¡Ay, niña! El Presidente está en una reunión importante con nuestro líder.

Además – comenzó a comentar el otro Rocket -, no creo que tu ratita de luz nos haga cambiar de opinión.

¡Rai rai! – amenazó Raichu, descargando estática por sus mejillas.

Dije que lo liberaran – repitió Sam, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Los Rocket cambiaron su expresión divertida a una fastidiada.

Bueno, si la niña quiere jugar a ser entrenadora... – comenzó uno, tomando una Pokeball de su cinto.

...pues dejemos que juege – terminó el otro, también sacando una Pokeball de su cinto.

Sam tenía entendido que se trataría de una doble batalla. Ella sola contra dos malhechores. Una joven de trece años contra dos sujetos mucho mayores que ella. El nerviosismo la atacó.

Los Rocket habían llamado a un Sandslash y un Arbok. Sam tenía que escoger, y rápido.

El haber tenido tres años sin haber iniciado su viaje Pokemon, Sam aprovechó la oportunidad de aprender varias cosas sobre los Pokemon con el Profesor Oak. Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado tener sesiones prácticas, agradecía en estos momentos haber tenido tantas lecciones teóricas sobre los distintos tipos de Pokemon.

Pensando rápido, analizó la debilidad de Sandslash, aunque con Arbok pensó que lo dejaría a sus habilidades.

¡Charmeleon, Eevee! ¡Yo los elijo!

¡Chaaar!

¡Buiii!

¿Cómo dirigiría a dos Pokemon al mismo tiempo? No tenía idea. Pero sabía como acabar con uno de los del enemigo rápidamente. Ambos Rocket comenzaron a atacar.

¡Picotazo Venenozo!

¡Arañazo!

¡Eevee, esquívalo! ¡Charmeleon, Lanza Llamas!

Eevee esquivó por poco el ataque de Arbok, mientras que Charmeleon consumió completamente a Sandslash, quien cayó desmayado. Los Rocket quedaron sorprendidos, incluídos sus Pokemon. Sam aprovechó aquello, y le ordenó a Eevee que lanzara una Shadow Ball contra el enemigo, y con un Ataque Rápido, el Arbok cayó inconsciente.

Los Rocket no sabían que hacer. Sam se acercó a ellos lentamente con mirada amenazadora, junto a Charmeleon, Eevee y Raichu. Una nueva confianza se había reestablecido en ella, y sus Pokemon podían sentirla. Se sentía bien poder derrotar a los malhechores.

Ahora, llévenme con su líder.

Una alarma sonó por toda la compañía con gran potencia, mientras los pasillos eran iluminados con luces rojas de advertencia. La compuerta de metal se retiró a su posición original, revelando unas puertas de vidrio grandes y ricamente adornadas, con más aparatos de seguridad de entrada.

La joven entrenadora entró a la oficina Presidencial, en la cual había una mesa de reuniones y un escritorio enorme. A un lado, cerca de la ventana, se hallaban dos agentes Rocket de mayor rango, sosteniendo a un amarrado y amordazado hombre, el cual le pedía ayuda con la mirada.

Tras el escritorio, Sam escuchó una risa profunda. La silla del Presidente se volteó lentamente con un suave chirrido, revelando a un hombre con un traje negro y un sello con una "R" roja estampada en el lado izquierdo del saco. Tenía los dedos entrecruzados y frente a su rostro. Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado, y su mirada denotaba una sabiduría peligrosa, y una maldad extrema.

El sujeto miraba a la joven entrenadora frente a él con una mezcla entre divertimento y placer. Aquella mirada no le gustaba nada a Sam.

Así que tu eres la intrusa de la que mi equipo de incompetentes hablaba.

Su voz era profunda, atrayente. Hablaba con seguridad mientras arrastraba las palabras. Sam presintió que se trataba de un hombre peligroso. Sin duda, el hombre del que Roger estaba hablando.

Supongo que viniste a rescatarlos a todos – comentó el sujeto, señalando al Presidente de la Silph Co., que miraba entristecido al suelo.

El sujeto se levantó de la silla y, cruzado los brazos tras su espalda, comenzó a caminar lentamente por toda la oficina, sin apartarle la mirada de encima a Sam.

Bueno. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado con que alguien como tú haya llegado tan lejos. Déjame contarte un poco sobre nuestra noble causa.

"¿Noble?", pensó la joven entrenadora. Sus compañeros se quedaron cerca de ella, alertas ante cualquier movimiento que el hombre hiciera. Éste, en cambio, se los quedó viendo con interés.

El Equipo Rocket captura Pokemon por todo el mundo. Son herramientas importantes para ayudarnos a continuar con nuestro negocio.

Sam acercó aún más a sus Pokemon contra ella, mirando desafiadoramente al hombre, como diciéndole con la vista que ni se acercara a sus Pokemon, porque le arrancaría las manos de un solo golpe. Ante esto, el hombre soltó una risa burlona.

Si, eso hacemos. Un negocio bastante bueno tiene el Equipo Rocket. Y yo soy su líder. ¡Giovanni!

Le dedicó a Sam su mirada más perversa, señalándola acusadoramente.

¡Sufrirás por tu insolencia, entrenadora RIP!

Sam se sorprendió ante aquello. ¿Aquel sujeto sabía quién era ella? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, pues Giovanni había llamado a su primer Pokemon: un Onix.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo? – se burló el líder de los Rocket al notar que la joven estaba paralizada -. El Profesor Oak ha cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero creo que este es el más estúpido de todos: colocar a una niña inexperta como su representante RIP.

Aquello le cayó a Sam como un balde de agua fría. La seguridad volvía lentamente a ella. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse con un hombre tan inteligente y bueno como lo era el Profesor Oak. Y mucho menos aquel líder de malhechores de pacotilla.

¡Charmeleon! ¡Adelante!

¡Onix, destrúyelo con Tumba de Rocas!

¡Lanza Llamas!

Charmeleon destruyó las rocas con su Lanza Llamas y , saltando en el aire, utilizó dos veces seguidas su ataque Garra de Metal, desmayando al Onix enemigo, quien fue llamado por su dueño.

¿Te sientes segura por ello? Este Onix no era tan fuerte después de todo.

El siguiente Pokemon era un Rhyhorn. Charmeleon utilizó Lanza Llamas, pero el Rhyhorn resistió y le dio con su Thorn Drill. Charmeleon se debilitó bastante ante esto.

¡Regresa, Charmeleon!

¿Te rindes tan rápido?

Ahora verás. ¡Ve, Aipom!

¡Uiii!

Qué patético. Un Aipom rosa. En verdad que el Profesor Oak es genial.

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una vez!

¿O qué, niñata?

¡Maldito...!

¡No te alteres!

Sam se volteó ante esa advertencia, notando con sorpresa que se trataba del Presidente de la compañía que la miraba asustado.

¡Si te alteras, perderás el control, al igual que tus Pokemon! ¡Tienes que estar tranquila en batalla, tienes qué...!

Silencio – dijo con calma Giovanni, a lo que sus Rockets obedecieron dándole un golpe en la cara al Presidente para que se callara. Giovanni se volteó a ver a Sam con una expresión divertida -. ¿Seguimos?

Sam sabía que el Presidente tenía razón. Giovanni sólo trataba de desconcentrarla. Respirando profundamente, Sam retomó la batalla.

¡Thorn Drill!

¡Esquivalo!

¡Buiii!

¡Ahora, Cola de Acero!

¡Buuuu...iiii!

Rhyhorn quedó desmayado en el suelo. Giovanni lo llamó y sacó a su último Pokemon: un Kangaskhan.

¡Mega Puño!

¡Buiii!

¡Aipom!

Aipom se había dado un golpe fuerte contra la pared de la oficina luego del Mega Puño del enemigo, y había quedado muy herida. Sam la llamó por temor a que se lastimara más, y llamó a su Eevee.

¡Mega Puño de nuevo!

¡Esquívalo, Eevee!

Pero no fue muy rápida, e Eevee se vio resbalando por el suelo luego de recibir el ataque de Kangaskhan. Se levantó con dificultad, y esquivó el siguiente ataque del enemigo.

¡Ahora, Shadow Ball!

Lanzando múltiples bolas de energía, Eevee logró debilitar bastante a Kangaskhan, pero éste utilizó un Ataque Furia, que desmayó a Eevee. Sam la llamó, y le pidió a su Raichu que acabara con la situación con un AtacTrueno.

Y efectivamente, Giovanni se quedó sin Pokemon, perdiendo la batalla.

Interesante. Eres fuerte, niña.

¿Sigue criticando la decisión del Profesor Oak? – preguntó con ira la joven.

Claro que no. Oak no es tan tonto. Si te escogió como la entrenadora RIP, por algo será. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que te metes con el Equipo Rocket saliendo victoriosa.

Con una señal de sus manos, los agentes Rocket lanzaron bruscamente al suelo al Presidente de la compañía.

Veo que crías a tus Pokemon con extremo cariño – continuó Giovanni, sin apartar su mirada intensa de la entrenadora -. Qué tierno. Aunque debo decir que alguien como tú, al igual que la mayoría, jamás lograría comprender lo que deseo alcanzar.

Sam le devolvió una mirada dubitativa ante aquella afirmación, a lo que Giovanni le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si le restara importancia a la situación.

Si, eres una más del montón, entrenadora RIP. Ahora, me retiraré. Tengo lo que deseo, y causé los estragos necesarios. Aunque... debo decir que nos volveremos a encontrar. ¡Equipo Rocket! – terminó exclamando, mientras sus agentes se reunían a su lado.

¡No, espera! – exclamó Sam.

La joven entrenadora ordenó a Raichu que los detuviera, pero no hubo caso. Una cortina espesa de humo negro llenó la habitación, haciendo que todos los presentes tosieran con dificultad. Para cuando la cortina se disipó, los Rocket se habían escapado con su líder.

Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, Sam Kellyth – comentó alegremente el Presidente de la ya restaurada Silph Co.

No tiene por qué hacerlo, señor. Aunque sí me gustaría que me ayudara con lo que le pedí.

Claro, claro – comentó el Presidente, mientras invitaba a Sam a entrar a uno de los laboratorios del lugar, el cual estaba repleto de científicos que la saludaban en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho -. Temo decir que el Silph Scope original se lo llevó Giovanni.

¿¡Cómo! – preguntó sorprendida Sam, adoptando luego una actitud triste -. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que ayude a las sacerdotizas?

No te preocupes por eso – le comentó amablemente el Presidente, mientras le hacía una señal a uno de sus ayudantes -. Tenemos el modelo prototipo que funciona bastante bien. Podrás ayudar a tus amigos.

Aquello dejó a Sam más tranquila. Al menos no todo estaba perdido. Aunque la última frase de Giovanni la había dejado desconcertada.

"_Aunque... debo decir que nos volveremos a encontrar"._


	16. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Sam estaba complacida con ella misma. Había detenido al E quipo Rocket cuando secuestró la Silph Co. La Policía Pokemon no se había enterado de nada, debido a que toda la ciudad estaba bajo amenaza de los malhechores de no decir nada al respecto. Aún así, todo se mantuvo en secreto, debido a que el Presidente de la compañía decidió que era mejor que no se supiera que los Rocket se habían apoderado del Silph Scope.

Al día siguiente, Sam iba rumbo a Pueblo Lavanda con el prototipo del Silph Scope para ayudar a las sacerdotizas de la Torre Lavanda. El Presidente decidió que la acompañara uno de sus ayudantes para manipular el aparato. Para la mala suerte de Sam, terminó siendo Roger.

¡Esto es increíble! ¡Yo, un simple científico, ayudando a la entrenadora RIP en una importante misión!

Si, si, Roger – respondió aburrida la joven.

Pero, ¿por qué la Torre Lavanda? Ese lugar tan espantoso. Yo la verdad es que...

Y así era durante todo el viaje. Sam trataba de distraer su mente mirando el cielo, mientras Raichu, sobre su hombro, se tapaba las orejas en un intento de dejar de escuchar al científico que lo único que hacía era hablar.

Ya en Pueblo Lavanda, fue recibida por Ilex y Lisa que la esperaban entusiasmados. Sam les contó lo que había ocurrido en Ciudad Celadon, recibiendo actitudes preocupadas por parte de los otros dos jóvenes. Al parecer, el Equipo Rocket había causado estragos de nuevo, y se había salido con la suya.

Un poco más felices al ver el representante de la Silph Co., Lisa los guió al interior de la Torre Lavanda.

Sam se había sorprendido con la increíble edificación, pero tuvo que admitir que su interior no era tan magnífico. Claro, después de todo era un cementerio Pokemon.

Los visitantes estuvieron prohibidos las anteriores semanas, debido a la misteriosa amenaza espiritual que tenía la torre. Las personas no podían venir a visitar a sus queridos compañeros, y eso le causó tristeza a Sam.

Lisa y los demás comenzaron a subir las escaleras de la alta torre, con la intensión de llegar al piso más alto. Todo estaba lleno de lápidas y tumbas, donde bajo ellas se encontraban las pequeñas cajas de cristal que contenían los restos de los Pokemon fallecidos. Sam trataba de ignorar los escritos. Ya era suficiente doloroso pensar que allí se encontraban los amigos ya idos de muchas personsa.

Ya en el último piso, los recién llegados pudieron notar que una espesa cortina de humo llenaba el lugar, impidiéndoles ver claramente.

¿Abuela? – preguntó preocupada Lisa.

¡Aquí estamos, niña!

Las sacerdotizas de la Torre Lavanda se encontraban ya formadas en círculo, listas para el próximo ritual que salvaría la torre.

Ahora, Sam. En realidad no vamos a realizar ningún tipo de ritual – comentó Hope.

¿Ah, no? – preguntó Ilex.

No – respondió Emilia tranquilamente -. Dejemos el asunto en manos de

la ciencia – comentó, mirando a Roger, quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Lo único sí, Sam, es que ese espíritu cobrará forma física – comenzó a decir Laurel.

Tendrás que enfrentarlo y derrotarlo como si se tratase de un Pokemon normal – siguió Jody.

Luego de eso, perderá su forma física y recuperará su naturaleza de espíritu – dijo Tammy.

Y allí es cuando entramos nosotras para purificar el espíritu para que pueda descansar en paz – terminó de decir Janae.

¿Y para ello no se requiere de un ritual? – preguntó incrédula Sam.

Me equivoqué – respondió Emilia -. Soy anciana, ¿qué esperabas?

Roger se acercó nervioso a la tarima principal de toda la torre, que servía de lugar donde las personas daban sus respetos a los seres superiores del Universo. Manipulando con cuidado el Silph Scope, el grupo esperó a que algo ocurriese.

Luego de unos minutos, nada pasaba. Ante esto, las sacerdotizas comenzaron a rezar un canto que sabían que atraería al espíritu andante. Y en tan solo momentos, el Silph Scope comenzó a emitir los sonidos de reconocimiento.

¡Esta aquí! ¡Esa cosa está aquí, en alguna parte! – exclamó nervioso Roger.

Sam se preparó para luchar. Había escogido a Haunter para pelear, pues creía que era la mejor elección contra un Pokemon fantasma.

De repente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se sintió en toda la habitación, pero las sacerdotizas no se inmutaron. Cortando su canto, se mantuvieron en la formación circular. Aún no podían comenzar con el hechizo de purificación; tenían que esperar a que el espíritu estuviera distraído por la batalla que Sam le iba a dar.

Ilex y Lisa estaban en un rincón de la habitación. Ilex hacía que protegía a Lisa, mientras ella prestaba atención a lo que sus abuelas hacían.

Hay que estar pendientes de lo que pueda ocurrir, Haunter – comentó Sam a su Pokemon.

¡Haunt!

¡Lárguenseee...! ¡Intruuuuuusooooos!

...ter – suspiró nervioso el Pokemon.

¿¡Qué... qué fue eso! – preguntó asustado Roger.

¡Es el espíritu! ¡Tengan cuidado! – les gritó Lisa.

Una sombra púrpura le hizo frente a Sam, atravesándole el cuerpo. Sam cayó al suelo sosteniendose el estómago para no vomitar. Haunter fue a su encuentro para ver si estaba bien. La extraña sombra se hallaba sobre ellos haciendo ruidos extraños para espantarlos. Sam pasó su mano por su frente; estaba sudando frío. ¿Ese era el espíritu?

Levantándose rápidamente, Sam contempló la extraña sombra, la cual volvía para atacarla.

Rogeeeer – comenzó a decir Sam nerviosa -. Te necesito...

¿Yo? ¡Ah, si! ¡Si! – respondió torpemente el científico, presionando unos botones en el aparato que tenía en las manos.

¡Roger! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Ilex y Lisa.

¡Ya está!

Roger apuntó el Silph Scope hacia la sombra, revelando su forma física: una Marowak.

Sin perder el tiempo, Sam ordenó a Haunter a que entrara en batalla. La Marowak estaba furiosa, y atacaba a Haunter sin piedad. Y de vez en cuando, se volteaba a atacar a los humanos del lugar, repitiendo siempre lo mismo: _"¡Mi hijooooo! ¡Intrusoooos! ¡Asesiiiinoooos!"_

Sam trataba de mantenerla a raya con ayuda de Haunter. Lo bueno de que era incorpóreo, es que el hueso de Marowak traspasaba la figura de Haunter, impidiéndole así que sufriera algún daño.

Haunter hacía lo posible por debilitar al espíritu. Sam aprendió desde ese momento que un Pokemon furioso era poderoso, y muy peligroso. ¿Por qué estaría furiosa esa Marowak?

Con un último ataque, el espíritu de Marowak perdió su forma, transformándose de nuevo en una especie de sombra, solo que esta vez no atacaba a nadie. Las sacerdotizas gritaron unidas las frases necesarias, lanzando una bola de energía a la sombra, logrando así purificarla. La sombra brilló con un tono blancuzco potente, hasta desintegrarse por completo en pequeñas estelas que ascendieron lentamente por todo el lugar.

La extraña neblina que había se disipó, y se pudo sentir un ambiente de calma en toda la torre. Múltiples Gastly y Haunters comenzaron a aparecer con expresiones confundidas, para luego comenzar a celebrar su liberación de la fuerza extraña que los oprimía.

Roger resbaló hasta el suelo quedando arrodillado, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. El prototipo del Silph Scope había funcionado a la perfección.

Era una Marowak – comentó Lisa.

Así es. El espíritu sin consuelo de la madre Marowak vuelve a descansar – comentó Tammy.

¿Es que esto ya había ocurrido antes? – preguntó Sam.

Si, claro – respondió Emilia -. Se trata de una historia antigua. Una Marowak que tuvo a su hijo Cubone, y unos cazadores que decidieron matarlo para quedarse con su cráneo.

El cráneo de los Cubone es un material muy caro – comentó Ilex -. Posee cualidades de resistencia muy peculiares.

La cuestión es que Marowak no quería que mataran a su hijo. Es por eso que atacó a los cazadores y los persiguió lejos de su hijo, para que lo dejaran en paz.

El problema es que los cazadores terminaron por matar a Marowak, dejando a Cubone huérfano y llorando por su madre – continuó Jody.

Hay una leyenda que dice que Cubone lloraba tanto que el espíritu de su madre se hizo presente y lo consoló hasta el momento en que el bebé Cubone también falleció por falta de alimento – comentó Tammy.

Es por eso que hace mucho tiempo, las sacerdotizas de la torre decidieron buscar los restos de ambos y traerlos aquí para su descanso eterno – dijo Emilia -. Aunque el espíritu de Marowak a veces creaba estragos con la torre.

Qué historia tan triste... – comentó Sam.

Ya eso se controló – comentó Lisa -. Hoy en día hay programas que defienden a los Pokemon. Los cazadores se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo.

Sam – comenzó a decir Emilia -, en nombre de mis hermanas, mi nieta y yo, queremos agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy. Nos has ayudado bastante.

Ahora las personas podrán visitar a sus amigos con tranquilidad – comentó Lisa.

Sam asintió levemente. La historia de la madre Marowak la había dejado mal. Sabía de personas que abandonaban a sus Pokemon y los dejaban a su suerte. Pero el hecho de que antes existieran personas que los mataban para obtener sus pieles o partes de su cuerpo...

Ilex posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, dándole una sonrisa complaciente. Roger se le acercó felicitándola, y Lisa le agradecía una y otra vez. A su lado, Haunter se acariciaba contra su mano. Sam sonrió.

El mundo era cruel. Los humanos eran crueles. Pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que había más personas buenas que malas allá afuera, y que todos harían lo posible por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Todo eso, en compañía de sus amigos los Pokemon.


End file.
